Nuestra Última Canción
by DulceMinina
Summary: Harry Potter tenía la relación perfecta. Estaba con la única persona que lo había amado realmente y se iban a casar. Pero el destino es cruel y se lo arrebató sin previo aviso. Draco Malfoy siempre ha estado enamorado del moreno gryffindor, así que decirle declararsele, pero cuando va a buscarlo él ya tiene a alguien. ¿Qué pasará ahora que el prometido ya no existe? Drarry
1. CAP 1: DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA

**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA**

Él ha muerto.

Esta mañana se acerco a darme el beso de buenos días, me acarició el cabello y dijo algo que no entendí, me susurró al oído: "_No seas flojo y despierta_". Pensé que fue la frase más sensual que me había dicho alguna vez, pensé en abordarlo y hacerlo regresar a la cama, desnudarlo y volver a marcarlo como "_mío_".

- No quiero – no sabía si me alcanzo a oír, realmente quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que solo lograría hacerlo si él se recostaba a mi lado, necesitaba su cuerpo tibio, su respiración sobre mí oído… - ven aquí – le llamé intentando que volviera a la cama conmigo.

- Sabes que tenemos que trabajar – lo sabía, era consciente, pero acaso no tenía derecho a estar más tiempo a su lado, acaso no merecía unos minutos más poder probar sus labios…

- De acuerdo, ve – si no podía disuadirlo solo me quedaba apoyarlo.

- Harry…despierta, tenemos que ir, nosotros… **_juntos_** – siempre que decía ese pronombre para referirse a nosotros como pareja, mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, y ese hormigueo indescriptible en la boca del estomago empezaba a aparecer – te amo – susurro mientras me besaba la frente.

- Yo también te amo Steve – y era cierto, desde que lo vi entrar por la puerta de mi aula en la academia de aurores, lo amé…amé su sonrisa al sentarse a mi lado, amé la forma infantil que tenía de mirarme cuando me le declaré, amé sus labios y la forma como se complementaban perfectamente con los míos, amé la sensación de sus brazos cuando me atraía hacia él, amé la forma sensual de susurrar mi nombre cuando nos fusionábamos en uno, amé el sonido de su risa, amé sus lagrimas cuando no podía esconderlas producto de la emoción. Y amé su forma de ser, virtudes y defectos, aún cuando no le encontré ninguno.

- ¿Entonces vamos? – y ahí estaba su vena de responsabilidad, que también amaba. Porque aunque nadie lo creyera, Yo amaba a Steve McCollen, a ese mago australiano que vino a la academia con el único propósito de poder estudiar al lado del gran "_Harry Potter_" y que termino calándose en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Sé que muchos pensaron al inicio que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, que solo era un juego, "_amor de estudiante_", recuerdo a Hermione y Ron diciendo que me apoyarían siempre, pero lo veía en sus ojos… preocupación, después de todo no querían que salga herido por un loco amor de verano.

Pero después de tres años y tras el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, todos y cada uno habían tenido que tragarse sus "_preocupaciones_".

Sorprendentemente el primero en enviarme una felicitación por mi compromiso tras anunciarlo oficialmente en El Profeta, fue Draco Malfoy. Aún recuerdo cuando recibí la misiva:

_Estimado Potter_

_Esta mañana leí en El Profeta sobre tu compromiso, y solo quería desearte buena fortuna para ti y tu futuro Esposo._

_Que la magia más pura reiné en su hogar y que la dicha viva presente._

_Son Mis Sinceros Deseos_

_Draco Malfoy_

Steve había sonreído al leerla "_No es tan malo como me contaste Harry_", me había dicho. Se le veía radiante al saber que uno de mis "_amigos_" aprobaba lo nuestro, intenté explicarle que no era mi amigo, que solo era "_alguien_" a quién juzgue mal, pero que finalmente resulto estar del lado del bien.

Como siempre, no me creyó. Él tenía el fabuloso don para ver la luz de toda persona, siempre me había dicho "_no juzgues Harry_" "_pudo ser un mortífago pero ya no lo es más_" y siempre sonreías y me besaba.

Siempre hasta aquella mañana…

- Vamos – no quería levantarme, pero termine haciéndolo solo por ti – voy a ducharme, ¿vienes? – intente seducirte…solo unos minutos más…quería probar un poco más tu cuerpo.

- No se vale hacer trampa, anda apúrate que yo aquí me quedo – por lo menos lo había intentado, pero como siempre fuiste más astuto, te sonreí, te besé y fui a lo mío.

Cuando salí te vi recostado mirando al techo, sonreíste a la nada para luego verme a los ojos, me contemplaste y no pude más que preguntarme que habías visto en mí para que te enamorara así, yo un simple mortal, y tú…un bello y perfecto ángel.

- ¿Listo? – no estabas enojado por mi demora, solo temías llegar tarde, yo lo sabía.

- Ya casi – tome mis cosas rápidamente y te seguí.

Tomamos ese grandioso café en el Callejón Diagon, me constaste que tenías una misión, no podías decirme mucho, pero era sencilla.

- Nos veremos para cenar – me guiñaste un ojo antes de irte con los otros aurores.

- De acuerdo – fue mi última frase antes de verte partir.

Ahora que lo pienso…porqué no dije "_te amo_" o algo similar, porqué no te di un beso, porqué no te retuve.

No recuerdo la hora, solo sé que cuando menos lo esperaba, casi al terminar la jornada todo el departamento de Aurores se había vuelto un enorme problema, cinco aurores estaban en problemas, habían sido capturados por ex mortífagos, lo único que sabía con certeza es que habían sido desarmados y secuestrados.

_¡Una de ellos eras tú!_

Nadie me lo quería decir…querían que permaneciera "centrado", querían que no actuará impulsivamente, que mantuviera la calma.

Pero él…él fue el único que me dijo exactamente lo que más temía.

- Potter – me sorprendió verlo entrar tan intempestivamente a mi oficina, yo estaba intentando encontrar el modo de hallar a esos mortífagos, de saber quiénes eran los cinco, tenía que informar a sus casas, podrían ser amigos.

- ¿Malfoy? – qué se suponía que hacía él allí, parecía preocupado, lo noté más pálido, ¿nervioso?

- ¿Qué sabes de McCollen?

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Potter… ¿qué te han dicho sobre él? – parecía desesperado, lo cual me sorprendió, desde cuando Malfoy preguntaba por ti… cómo si te conociera…¿qué pasaba?

- Está en una misión, ya debe volver

- ¡Maldición Potter, McCollen es uno de los rehenes! – el peso del mundo calló sobre mí, ¿Cómo podía confiar en Draco? Nadie más me había dicho nada, el propio director del departamento me había dicho que tú estabas bien, YO mismo se lo había preguntado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Co…cómo estas tan seguro? – no quería saberlo, me aterraba darme cuenta que "mis amigos" los que se suponía estaban de mi lado me habían ocultado la información más valiosa del mundo - ¡Respóndeme Malfoy cómo lo sabes!

- Mi padre – no necesite oír más. Sabía que Lucius no era más un mortífago, pero también sabía que estaba sirviendo de un informante de primera para capturar a los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

Salí corriendo, él me siguió. Discutí con el director y termine amenazándole con que si por su causa no te volvía a ver lo destruiría. Salí de su oficina airado, y él sorprendentemente seguía a mi lado.

- Creo que sé donde podemos hallarle – lo miré buscando alguna mentira en sus ojos, pero no había ni un ápice de ella, solo verdad, dolor y preocupación. Recordé tus palabras "_creo que deberías tenerle un poco de fe_". Pensé que llegado a ese punto no tenía más que perder, lo interrogue y salimos rumbo a donde podrías estar.

Él me ayudo a aparecer, yo estaba tan perdido que me era imposible concentrarme. Llegamos a un bosque oscuro, me indicó que no hiciera ruido alguno, lo seguí.

Te hallamos, en medio de la espesura del bosque estabas junto a cuatro más, quise asesinar a tus captores; estabas con el dorso descubierto, atado a un árbol, tenías marcas de sangre en el pecho y parte del rostro. Te veías cansado, tus ojos estaban cerrados y a penas respirabas.

Estuve a punto de lanzarme sin pensarlo, pero él me detuvo.

- Si te asesinan antes que lo liberes, todo habrá acabado Potter, para ti y para él – cerré los ojos, él tenía razón, no podía ser tan descuidado, no cuando tu vida estaba en riesgo, le miré y note que sonreía como si tuviera una salida ¿se burlaba de mí? – creo que esta vez será mi turno de ayudarte.

- ¿Qué planeas Malfoy?

- Llevar un mensaje

No me quedó claro ello, pero antes que supiera a que se refería, empezó a adentrarse en el bosque y gritar: ¡Estoy Aquí!

A qué se refería y cuál era el genial plan, no lo entendí sino hasta que vi que media docena de mortífagos se lanzaban sobre él y después de propinarle una golpiza lo amarraban a tu lado. "_Seis_", eso era lo que él había querido mostrarme, no podía atacar sin saber cuántos eran y sus ubicaciones exactas.

- ¡Valla, valla! Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí – un hombre delgado, cubierto con la característica mascara de los mortífagos hablo mientras posaba su varita sobre la frente de él – el hijo de Lucius…-siseante y con un odio marcado en su voz - ¿cuánto valdría la vida de un Malfoy señores? – los demás rieron estruendosamente, y entonces note que eran más de seis veces, por lo menos cuatro más se unían a la muchedumbre – y dime "_Draquito_" a ¿qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

- Mi padre – se oía agonizante, una punzada en el corazón me atravesó, él no tenía porque pasar por eso, era como si se sacrificará por ti… ¿cuál era su interés? – me dijo que les diera un mensaje – sonrió como la serpiente que fue, con esa sonrisa de superioridad con la que tantas veces me había visto, como diciéndome que "_él_" era mejor que yo – los aurores ya vienen para acá, vienen con Potter… - al oír eso algunas voces dieron un silbido que sonaba más como un quejido, un silencio absoluto

- Aunque vengan…no harán nada mientras lo tengamos a él – respondió asqueado el mortífago mientras te apuntaba con su varita

- Morirá – aseguro Malfoy y una punzada mucho más aguda me atravesó – está débil, y no resistirá hasta que él de con su paradero – el mortífago dudo – además, él no está enterado de que lo retienen. Los del ministerio no le han dicho nada – se escucho murmullos asustados entre los presentes – así que si planeas negociar no te servirá de mucho – sonrió y noté su voz más segura que nunca.

- ¿Y qué propone tu padre? – parecía que estaba cayendo en aquella trampa de la cual yo desconocía.

- He traído una poción para restablecerlo, no lo suficiente…pero si para que puedan negociar – el mortífago volvió a centrar su mirada en él – en mi capa, bolsillo derecho – hizo un ademán y otro se acercó y rebusco entre sus cosas. Sacó un tubo pequeño con un líquido verde – _Reponilus Vagancy _– indicó Draco – eso será suficiente para que se revitalice por una hora – esto último lo dijo un poco más alto… ¿era una señal para mí? – el mortífago pareció considerarlo y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad ordeno al otro dártela.

- ¡_Enervo_! – despertaste…tus ojos se veían vacíos, te noté confundido y miraste con terror a todos lados, cuando topaste tu rostro con Malfoy lo miraste asombrado pero no dijiste nada, él también te miró, y así se quedaron en un silencio inquebrantable – bebe – ordenó tu captor, miraste nuevamente a Draco y después de un instante bebiste. A los pocos segundos vi que tus mejillas se coloreaban de nuevo y tu semblante se veía mejor, aunque las heridas seguían allí, resplandecientes en medio de tu ser.

- Y sobre ti – el primer mortífago volteó a ver a Draco – ya no me eres necesario – él lo miró con superioridad, era como si estuviera dispuesto a morir – crees que no sabemos que tu padre también trabaja para ellos – lo noté, su mirada se llenó por un segundo de asombro y terror, pero al siguiente volviendo a esa mirada fría, como si nada en el mundo le importará - ¡_Avada_ …

- ¡No! – gritaste sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Corrí

- ¡_Experlliarmus_! – Desarme al atacante de Malfoy…

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas y recuerdo lo que paso. Mi magia…salió de control, mis instintos me guiaban, logré liberarte, derribe a un grupo de ellos que venían sobre nosotros, me hiciste una seña por él, lo desaté y se paró en frente de ti, como protegiéndote…esa acción me llamo la atención, y entonces en un descuido un rayo te atrapo.

No supe cómo, pero Malfoy intentaba reanimarte, y yo presa del terror lo único que hice fue cogerlos a ambos y transportarlos al único lugar seguro que conocía: Grimmuld Place, nuestro hogar.

Al abrir los ojos, tu cuerpo frío estaba sobre el piso, él te miraba preocupado.

- Potter…lo siento – murmuró y mi corazón se detuvo, lo empuje presa del pánico, lo aparte de tu cuerpo, y te abrace, mis lágrimas caían sin poder detenerse. Sentí su presencia detrás mío, inmóvil. Y yo no podía más que gritar tu nombre ¡Merlín porqué! Si alguien debió de haber muerto, ese era yo…no tú mi amor.

* * *

><p>Él ha sido bueno contigo y conmigo, con <em>ambos<em>. Se ha encargado de todo, ha llamado al ministerio, a nuestros amigos, te ha colocado un hechizo para mantener tu cuerpo tibio y en perfecto estado, me ha preparado una poción para poder estar completamente despierto, para que no haya excusa de que me separen ni por un instante de ti.

Incluso ha coordinado el velorio y entierro…pero aún con todo yo solo pienso en ti.

* * *

><p>¿Sabes? Hoy no te lo dije, pero te amo, amé cada instante que pasamos juntos, amé la vida que compartimos, y no, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos. Al menos no me arrepentí de nada hasta hoy, que por un descuido mío te perdí.<p>

Quisiera haber sido yo en ese ataúd, quisiera ser yo al que mañana enterraremos…quisiera seguir a tu lado.

* * *

><p>- Malfoy<p>

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué, estabas dispuesto a morir por él, ¿hay algo que yo no supiera? – tenía que saber, sé que ya no estás conmigo pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Después de todo su actitud no era usual, y quería la verdad, aún cuando eso implicará que tú y él tenían algo, aún cuando confirmara con ello que también amabas a alguien más…quería…

- No era por él – sus ojos brillaban y me miraba como si fuese lo único que existiera en ese momento – hace tres años fui a tu casa a buscarte, tú no estabas, así que él me atendió….

* * *

><p>- Buenas noches, esta ¿Potter? – estaba seguro que le habían dado la dirección correcta, pero no entendía porque le abría la puerta otra persona. Qué él supiera, Harry vivía solo y las únicas visitas que recibía eran Granger y Weasley<p>

- Acaba de salir, pero regresará mañana…misiones de aurores – rodó los ojos el otro mago - ¿quieres pasar? – le sonrió amigablemente.

- Esto…mejor vuelvo mañana – se sentía torpe, le había costado bastante esfuerzo poder sacar el valor para ir a buscar al moreno y ahora no se encontraba – Esto disculpa, ¿tú quién eres? – después de todo era mejor despejarse la duda antes de caer en conjeturas que no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

- Disculpa no me he presentado, soy Steve McCollen, el novio de Harry – fue como si una cubeta de hielo le callera encima, no pudo evitar palidecer y las piernas empezaron a fallarle - ¿te sientes bien?

- Esto…sí, no no es nada – intentó mantener la compostura.

- Eres Draco Malfoy ¿verdad? – Steve lo miro con detenimiento y sus ojos azules no hicieron más que denotar una enorme dulzura – tú estudiaste con Harry en el colegio ¿verdad? – insistió

- Bueno sí – dudó en responder

- ¿Te gusta? – lo tomó por sorpresa, era directo pero no parecía mala persona, después de todo era el novio de Potter, seguro que debía ser alguien de fiar. Asintió. – lo lamento - ¿porqué? Después de todo él le había logrado ganar el corazón del león por el cual había estado prendado durante siete largos años – Pasa, conversemos – le siguió.

- ¿De qué deberíamos hablar?

- De Harry, por supuesto.

- Yo…no tengo nada que decir – se apresuro a decir.

- Primero quiero disculparme – lo ignoro por completo

- ¿Disculparte? No es como si hubieses hecho algo malo

- Sí lo hice, te lo quite, y nadie tiene derecho a romper el corazón de otra persona - lo analizó con detenimiento – sabes, él es algo torpe y usualmente no da el primer paso, me tomo casi un año lograr que se animara – sonrió recordando algo que le hacía feliz – recién llevamos un mes y creo que no debería decirte ello – el rubio lo miró confundido – no quiero seguir lastimándote – enrojeció al darse cuenta que Steve realmente se preocupaba por él – pero creo que es justo que yo de un paso al costado – ello lo sorprendió ¿iba a renunciar a Harry? – no es justo que te quite a alguien si "lo viste primero" – le guiño un ojo, intentando relajar la situación – así tú tendrás el camino libre…

- No – no estaba seguro de porque había dicho ello tan de pronto – no…hace falta – se sentía a punto de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y justo – si él te eligió a ti, entonces por mi está bien

- ¿Draco estás seguro? – no recordaba haberle dado permiso para que lo llamará por su nombre pero a esas alturas era lo que menos le importaba

- Yo estaré bien si él lo está, solo cuídalo ¿vale? – estaba a punto de desplomarse en medio de su sufrimiento. Steve asintió y al instante él se marcho, no sin antes prometerse a sí mismo que cuidaría de ellos, después de todo si Potter era feliz así, él estaría bien, solo necesitaba verlo feliz.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? – Me sentí traicionado, nunca me gustaron las mentiras, y creí que no me ocultabas nada.<p>

- Fue mi decisión – era como si él se preocupara por cuidar tu recuerdo y debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa

- Malfoy…yo – no estaba seguro de que iba a decir, solo me sentía vacío, tú ya no estabas y él me acababa de confesar que sentía algo por mí. ¿Por qué tenías que haberte ido?

- Potter, olvídalo, yo solo estoy aquí en calidad de amigo – me miró como midiendo cada palabra, como si pensara que en cualquier segundo lo fuera a golpear – si me dejas, claro está – recordé tus palabras por última vez "_no odies a Draco, yo creo que es bueno_"

- De…de acuerdo – asentí, intentando con ello hace honor a tu recuerdo, a tus palabras, a tus consejos.

Me despedí de él aún con el alma destrozada, mis amigos intentaron acompañarme a casa, a "_nuestro_" hogar, sonreí pensando que ya no había un "_nuestro_", las lagrimas empezaron a descender, y sin darme cuenta me transporte a Grimmuld Place.

Entre y me dejé caer tras la puerta, las lágrimas no han dejado de caer desde entonces, siento que ahora soy yo quién se está muriendo…

**_"De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo…"_**


	2. CAP 2: DON'T YOU WANT ME

**DON'T YOU WANT ME**

- ¿Otra copa? – no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la cara de su cliente – ¿estás seguro que deberías seguir bebiendo?

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – sabía que se preocupaba por él, pero después de todo, "eso" era culpa suya – la única forma que puedo hablar contigo es sí me sigues atendiendo… - siseó intentando sonar amable, pero la verdad era que el alcohol estaba empezando a causarle efecto.

- Bien podríamos hablar en otro momento – le respondió tranquilo mientras llenaba nuevamente el vaso y se lo extendía – ya sabes… conoces donde vivo.

- ¿Te refieres a la nueva o a la antigua? – señalo con la ceja levantada

- ¿Qué de malo tiene la antigua? – pregunto claramente indignado.

- Sabes que no soy bienvenido allí. Tus "amados" inquilinos me odian.

- El dueño de la casa soy yo – sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Aún no entiendo por qué soportas esto – espeto intentando cambiar el tema, pero el rostro del mesero se ensombreció, lo cual solo provocó que se maldijera mentalmente por comentar algo tan estúpido – lo siento – agregó rápidamente – es el alcohol… ya sabes estos vinos muggles se me suben rápido – intento excusarse y sonar casual, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Draco Malfoy bebiendo vino muggle… quién lo diría – le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Y todo es gracias a ti – se quejó divertido.

- Le recuerdo señor – intentó sonar lo más serio posible – que Ud. es el que viene a buscarme.

- Ahora resulta que te quejas porque intento cuidarte… - no pudo evitar rodar los ojos

- Sé cuidarme bien

- Lo sé, pero igual me preocupo. Soy tu amigo por algo ¿no?

- Lo sé – dijo riéndose, después de todo que podría argumentar frente a ello.

- Tu jefe te está observando – indicó hacia una esquina a espaldas del moreno

- Asumo que quiere que vaya a atender a otro cliente – respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo

- En ese caso tráeme el licor más caro que tengas, con eso te dejará en paz – sentenció sintiéndose más mareado

- ¿Esto es en serio Draco? – no pudo evitar disimular su sonrisa

- Harry Potter, nunca estuve hablando más en serio que ahora – intentaba sonar natural, pero las palabras empezaban a escapársele y su cerebro procesaba cada vez más lento – apur..ate

- Es suficiente por hoy Malfoy, paga la cuenta y a tu casa – le regaño

- No…no me voy todavía, aún te quedan dos horas

- Sí y estaré bien, no te preocupes

- ¿Sucede algo? – interrumpió un hombre moreno más alto y corpulento

- No es nada jefe, el Sr. Malfoy ya se iba a su casa – respondió tranquilo el moreno

- En realidad…le preguntaba a Pot…ter si no estaría disponible esta noche y cuánto me…cobraría – sonrío lascivamente

- Sr. Malfoy le recuerdo…- intento explicar el jefe

- Y yo Robert le recuerdo que tengo un cheque en blanco firmado justo en este bolsillo – lo interrumpió al tiempo que señalaba el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa – que gustoso te daré si me prestas a Potter unos días – Merlín si estaba haciendo acopio de la poca cordura que aún mantenía. ¿Cuántas copas habían sido…1, 2, 3 o es que fueron botellas?

- Potter, no hagas esperar al cliente, trae tus cosas y nos vemos el lunes – sentenció el casero de lo más contento

- Pero que dem.. – Harry no pudo terminar pues Draco ya estaba llenando ceros en el cheque y entregándoselo a su "vendedor" como decidió llamarlo mentalmente.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el camino a su casa no dijo nada, tampoco es que pudiera decir algo considerando que desde que habían tomado el taxi rumbo a su departamento muggle, Draco había caído profundamente dormido.<p>

- ¡Y encima te duermes! – rezongaba el moreno.

Lo cierto era que más allá de ello no podía reclamarle, después de lo sucedido con Steve, Harry se había sumido en una terrible depresión que paso por diversas fases, la primera: negación. No podía creer que el australiano ya no estuviera y se había dedicado a hacer su vida normal, diciéndose a sí mismo "_ya volverá, solo está en una misión_". Ron y Hermione habían intentado hablarle, convencerle de que el mundo giraba de un modo distinto, pero nada pudo lograr que Harry Potter piense diferente.

Fue aproximadamente un mes que estuvo así, hasta que Draco cansado de ver como se autodestruía con mentiras decidió enfrentarlo, y tras una pelea en la que casi destruyen a punta de hechizos toda la casa, cayó en la angustiosa verdad: _él se había ido y era para siempre_.

Luego vino la siguiente fase: depresión.

Finalmente y tras aceptar la terrible perdida había caído sumido en la desesperación, inapetente, sin ánimos de ver el mundo, se había arrojado a los brazos de la muerte por decisión propia. La única diferencia es que esta vez Draco, pesé a que Ron y Hermione se negaran, se había mudado con él y había intentado darle porque vivir. Todos los días le recordaba cuanto Steve amaba la vida, y cuan triste se sentiría de verlo así: "_vive por él_" le repetía incansablemente.

Y si bien lo consiguió, había un detalle, Harry había tenido el tiempo suficiente para cavilar posibilidades, y esas posibilidades iban orientadas a ¿quién fue el culpable? Por lo que al enterarse que todos los mortífagos estaban presos en Azkaban, en un acto de auténtica locura decidió ingresar y matarlos a todos.

El plan hubiera ido a la perfección si no fuera porque Malfoy sospechando sus intenciones le había confiscado la varita, de este modo no tuvo de otro remedio más que tragarse todo el veneno que emanaba de él.

Tal vez hubiera seguido cayendo en la locura, sino fuera porque una tarde hacía casi seis meses, el Slytherin lo acorraló en su habitación y le dijo:

- Me das pena, crees que eres el único que sufre, imagínate como se sentirá él – lo miraba con tal odio que Harry estaba seguro que lo mataría en ese mismo instante – Potter yo nunca he creído en la reencarnación ni ninguna estupidez así, pero algo sé, él te está observando. ¿Crees que le gustará en lo que te has convertido? ¿Crees que quiénes te quieren no están sufriendo por tu causa? ¡Deja de buscar dar lástima y da la cara! Él murió y no va a volver, y nada de lo que hagas lo va a cambiar, podrás enojarte, gritar, golpear pero jamás, ¡entiéndelo! Él va a volver. ¡Enfréntalo! Y agradece que él te dejo algo: su amor por ti, por tu vida…valórala y cuídela – y diciendo esto se marcho, dejándolo solo y sin argumento sólido para rebatirlo.

Después de todo conocía a Steve, y sabía que Draco tenía razón. Steve amaba la vida, y quería disfrutarla al costo que fuera, incluso lo primero que le dijo después de su primer beso fue: "_no me importa si luego me dices que fue un error, porque ahora sé a que saben tus labios y ya no seguiré torturándome pensando en su textura…siempre he vivido el presente y si esto se considera pecado…con gusto recibiré el castigo_" en ese momento Harry pensó que el australiano estaba loco, y eso no hizo más que hacer que se enamorara. ¿Entonces porque estaba desperdiciando tanto tiempo así?

Debía vivir…por los dos…por "_nosotros_" pensó y con esa determinación decidió que debía hacer un cambio a su vida.

* * *

><p>Después de eso se mudo al Londres muggle, y Grimmuld Place se la dejó encargada a Ron y Hermione, le pidió que la cuidarán ya que ese lugar guardaba sus momentos más felices. Así que ambos se mudaron allí a "<em>custodiarla<em>".

Malfoy regresó a su casa, no sin antes decirle que cuando quisiera estaba ahí para ayudarle, lo cual le alegro, pero para su desgracia no tanto a sus amigos que seguían desconfiando del hijo del "_mortífago_".

Así había decidido olvidar todo en cuanto a magia se refería y tras instalarse, se dio cuenta que al no haber vivido en el mundo muggle hacia tiempo, no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar ni hacer una "_carrera_", por lo que era un completo inútil en medio de la gran ciudad.

Poco a poco encontró trabajos eventuales, hasta que dio con el Pub "**_La Luna Roja_**" y tras una breve evaluación, lo contrataron como camarero en la coctelería.

Fue entonces cuando "_sus problemas_" empezaron, y es que usualmente los fines de semana venían hombres y mujeres con mucho dinero a buscar "_diversión_" entre los empleados. Y no era difícil de darse cuenta, ya que cuando un cliente empezaba a gastar mucho dinero consumiendo con el mismo personal, casi siempre terminaba pidiéndole que deje que lo lleve a su casa cuando salga, y claro el jefe Robert, no sé negaba pues ello implicaba más ingresos a su negocio. Incluso había ocasiones en que el propio moreno le había oído negociando con los clientes el precio de cada muchacho, y claro, sobre estos acuerdos nunca se le informaba al personal, solo se le "_sugería_" que se dejara acompañar a casa y hacer feliz al cliente a fin de que volviera, de lo contrario perdería su puesto.

Era obvio que nadie quería quedarse sin trabajo, la mayoría de los muchachos que trabajan allí estaban incluso en peor situación que Harry, sin familia, estudios, ni ingresos adicionales. Por lo que quedarse desempleado no era una opción.

El moreno por su parte había intentado no llamar la atención entre los clientes sobre todo los más asiduos; sin embargo había decidido que si en algún momento le tocaba el turno, solo por esa vez recurriría a la magia para defenderse, y como no quería utilizarla, esperaba de todo corazón que nadie vea ni una pizca de belleza en él.

Pero aunque se esforzó por prácticamente estar oculto, una noche le tocó a Harry pasar por aquella experiencia, con un hombre casi del doble de edad que él, que después de pedir incluso que sea su "_personal exclusivo_" por esa noche, lo había seguido camino a su casa. Muy a pesar de las protestas educadas del moreno.

Justo cuando ya lo tenía acorralado en una calle poco concurrida y con Harry a punto de sacar su varita, Malfoy había aparecido sin previo aviso y le había propinado tal golpiza al hombre, que desde entonces no lo habían vuelto a ver.

Después de ello, Draco se limito a decir que lo encontró por casualidad, aunque el gryffindor no selo había creído, pero le agradecía que reapareciera, pues desde que se fuera no había tenido contacto con ningún amigo o conocido y empezaba a sentirse solo.

Desde ese momento Malfoy se había autonombrado custodiador del moreno y en todos los turnos que trabaja Potter, siempre estaba presente, pidiéndolo como "_personal exclusivo_" y pagando lo que se le exigía solo porque el moreno se había negado a dejar su trabajo alegando que "_tenía todo bajo control_".

Lo que preocupada al gryffinfor es que producto de ello Draco bebía constantemente y eso temía que le creara una adicción irreparable, y todo por su culpa. Aunque el poseedor de esos ojos grises que siempre lo observaban le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no se preocupara, que tenía una poción muy efectiva, que no solo le quitaba la resaca, sino todo cuanto alcohol tuviera en el cuerpo.

Aún con todo Potter no podía evitar preocuparse por él, y era solo por todo ello que hasta ese momento no le había propinado una golpiza por tratarlo como un prostituto frente a su jefe.

* * *

><p>- Señor hemos llegado – anunció el taxista cuando se aparco frente a un viejo edificio lleno de apartamentos.<p>

- Draco, despierta – llamó Harry mientras le extendía la paga al taxista.

- ¿El qué…? – abrió los ojos pesadamente el rubio.

- Llegamos – resopló el moreno

- Aja… - y volvió a quedarse dormido

El moreno lo miró con gracia, ¿quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez podría haber visto al rubio en tal estado? El gran Draco Malfoy se encontraba a su merced y sin ápice de esa altiva actitud, es más Harry estaba seguro que si Lucius viera a su hijo en tal estado lo desheredaba… ¡todo un espectáculo!

Suspiro hondo y pasando un brazo del rubio por su cuello, empezó a arrastrarlo a su departamento.

- Draco… - intento llamarle – amigo mío, ¿coopera un poco, si? – pero era inútil, el rubio estaba soñando con Merlín sabe que… y no había mayor signo de querer despertar – en ese caso… - sonrió traviesamente recordando que aún le quedaba esa pequeña vena gryffindor que lo hacía romper reglas cada que podía en el colegio – tendré que cargarte – lo apoyo en su espalda y empezó a ascender por las escaleras.

Vivía en el tercer piso, por lo que la travesía sería algo complicada, pero se sorprendió al notar que el rubio no pesaba, estaba tan delgado que a penas y le costó llegar a su habitación – quién lo diría – sonrió mientras lo depositaba en su cama – el gran Draco Malfoy, cuida su figura – rodó los ojos y empezó a sacarle los zapatos. Lo acomodó con cuidado no sin antes sacarle la gabardina que llevaba puesta, se asombró cuando pulcro y de buen gusto había sido aún para vestirse como muggle. Después de cubrirlo con una manta, tomó sus cosas para irse a acostar al sofá – encima que me compras, te quedas con mi cama… - murmuró indignado – que tengas buenas noches Draco – dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>- Estoy perfecto – se quejó el rubio, mientras tomaba el café que le preparo el moreno<p>

- ¿Tomaste tu poción?

- Crees que estaría bien si no lo hubiera echo

- Draco, debes dejar de beber

- No tengo un problema con el alcohol – reclamó indignado

- Pero…

- Es tu culpa y lo sabes… si dejarás de trabajar allí o por lo menos me dejarás usar magia para hechizar a todo aquel que quiera acercarse y no te guste, no tendría que consumir como descocido – reclamó

- Draco, es mi trabajo, se que quieres cuidarme pero mis reglas siempre fueron claras: nada de magia – respondió masajeándose las sienes, a veces el rubio ponía al límite su paciencia.

- Bueno… al menos hasta el lunes no tendré que beber – sonrió y luego siguió bebiendo su café

- Supongo… - había vuelto a recordar que en teoría estaba vendido como carne al mejor postor y ello no le causo ninguna gracia - ¿y ya que me compraste, haz planeado que hacer?

- ¿Tenía que planearlo? – se sorprendió

- No es como si fuera una cita, pero asumí que si me habías sacado de allí era porque me obligarías a hacer algo…

- Pues no, solo quería evitar que ese viejo mañoso que te observaba no te fuera a raptar – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – eres libre hasta el lunes… te recomendaría que salieras a despejarte, y quien sabe y encuentres otro trabajo…

- Draco…

- Ok, no dije nada – decidió no darle mayor pelea, ya habían hablado de ello muchas veces y era claro que el moreno no estaba dispuesto a cooperar

- ¿Y tú que harás? – después de todo si no tenía planes para él, por lo menos debía tenerlos para sí mismo

- Trabajo, ya sabes… administrar los negocios de mi padre – respondió tranquilo – lo que me recuerda – observo el reloj de oro que tenía en la muñeca – que ya estoy retrasado, tengo una reunión en dos horas y aún debo ir a cambiarme – dejo su taza sobre la mesa, tomo una tostada y agrego – que tengas unas buenas vacaciones Potter – sonrió mientras tomaba su gabardina y se dirigía a la salida

- Draco… - le llamó al tiempo que consideraba las circunstancias - ¿quieres ir a caminar al rato? - ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- ¿A caminar? – repitió extrañado

- Ya sabes… andar un poco, es que la verdad… - se mordió el labio dubitativo – no he tenido tiempo de recorrer Londres, y bueno supongo que es un buen momento – sonrió inocentemente

- Llevas viviendo aquí más de seis meses y aún no conoces bien Londres – no pudo evitar mostrar el rostro lleno de sorpresa, pero al notar que el moreno empezaba a mirarlo medio ofendido, agregó – será un placer perderme con Potter en el mundo muggle – sonrió burlonamente, y antes que Harry le rebatiera, agregó – nos vemos más tarde – y salió rápidamente

- Draco Malfoy… si serás… - le habló al aire, pues su amigo ya había desaparecido

* * *

><p>- Granger – hizo un leve inclinación con la cabeza, intentando sonar lo más educado posible – Wesley – agregó con menos cortesía<p>

- Malfoy – respondió el pelirrojo, casi escupiendo cada letra - ¿cómo está?

- Insiste en no dejar su trabajo – respondió intentando sonar lo menos hiriente posible – le compré algo de tiempo para que pueda relajarse, claro que ahora parece que me odia por eso.

- Pobre Harry – susurró la castaña – aún no lo supera

- Es verdad… no ha mencionado a McCollen en días, pero estoy seguro que aún lo extraña – él también se sentía preocupado, era cierto que había pasado más de un año desde que el australiano fuera asesinado frente a los ojos del moreno, y si bien a estas alturas el moreno ya debería haber buscado rehacer su vida, él mejor que nadie sabía que Potter seguía estancado, su vena gryffindor no daba señales de reaparecer, había renunciado a la magia argumentando que por su culpa había perdido a quién más había amado e incluso había aceptado ese trabajo de mierda en el cual lo ofertaban sin reparamiento.

- Hay un problema – el pelirrojo sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, que al instante le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa – el doctor Carter, su abogado, me ha dicho que ya no puede esperar más a que vuelva, por lo que quiere una audiencia mañana a primera hora con él, quiere leer el testamento

- Se derrumbará – la castaña estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

- Él es fuerte – declaro solemnemente el rubio

- ¿Estás seguro que podrá con esto? – inquirió el pelirrojo

- Si ustedes también están, si – respondió – él necesita rodearse de personas que lo quieran de verdad

- ¿Cómo tú? – lo dijo casi con burla el Weasley

- No – respondió, pero su rostro denotaba que se había tensionado de pronto – ya les he dicho que yo si lo quise, y lo quiero, pero…él eligió y yo no planeo aprovecharme de que ahora McCollen ya no este, solo lo cuidare hasta que esté completamente restablecido, es libre de hacer su vida como le plazca.

- Draco… - por primera vez la castaña lo había llamado por su nombre desde que se conocieran – no me interesa tus planes, o sus estúpidos rencores de Ronald – volvió a ver al susodicho con una mirada casi gélida – lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz, y si eso implica que sea contigo, yo lo apoyaré – sentenció mirando fijamente al rubio

- Pero Herm… - iba a protestar el pelirrojo, pero ante la fría mirada que le lanzo Granger no dijo nada más

- Ron, ya lo hablamos – fue todo lo que dijo

- Granger, me sorprendes – respondió Malfoy – pero créeme yo no soy su tipo, él debe sanarse…no sé si eso ocurrirá pronto, pero cuando lo haga me aseguraré que encuentre la felicidad, a mí también me interesa ello – respondió tranquilo

La conversación continúo sin mayor trascendencia, y cuando hubieron acabado Draco salió de Grimmuld Place rumbo a ver a Harry.

* * *

><p>- ¿Listo? – preguntó el rubio mirando a un sonriente moreno que lo esperaba sentado en medio de la sala.<p>

- Sí

- Harry… - dudó un momento

- ¿Dime?

- Hay algo que debo decirte, es importante…tú decide… ¿quieres saberlo ahora o después?

- Draco, si me dices que es importante, obviamente quiero saberlo ahora – rodó los ojos

- Es sobre McCollen – respondió intentando sonar tranquilo

- ¿Steve? ¿Qué hay con él? – cada que escuchaba su nombre los ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas y esa no podía ser la excepción - ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto con desesperación

- Su testamento

- ¿No lo habían leído ya?

- Hay una clausula que él pidió explícitamente que se cumpliera – respondió intentando reprimirse las ganas de abrazar a ese moreno que con cada segundo parecía que se derrumbaría sobre el sofá

- ¿Qué clausula? - demandó

- Que no se leyera sino estabas presente

Harry Potter sintió que la garganta se le hacía un nudo. Él siempre había sabido de la existencia de ese testamento, no era un gran secreto que cuando ingresabas a trabajar como auror te exigían hagas un testamento, era como un medio de seguridad ya que si te pasaba algo en el campo, podías estar seguro que lo que poseyeras se quedara con los que amas y no en manos del ministerio que luego lo subastaría sin mayor consideración.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto aún temeroso, después de todo la lectura del testamento implicaba que oficialmente él no volvería, aunque él ya sabía que donde estaba Steve, era asegurado que no regresaría, la lectura del testamento era como el símbolo que cerraba todo un ciclo.

- Mañana a primera hora

No podía seguir escondiéndose de esa verdad, después de todo él era bastante consiente que había estado evitando la situación y sabía que por ley mágica si el testamento no era leído a más tardar catorce meses después de que el titular muriera, pues sencillamente el ministerio se quedaba con todo. Y eso, él no lo permitiría.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – le pregunto ansioso

- Si eso quieres, estaré ahí – respondió intentando darle ánimos – y Granger y Wealey también si así lo deseas

- ¿Veré a mis amigos? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa

- Claro que sí, después de todo crees que la comadreja va a querer dejarte solo conmigo – intentó relajar la situación – ya sabes cómo le "_agrado_" mucho… - al ver que el moreno sonreía continuo – pero es que la verdad ese tinte que utiliza es demasiado barato y no lo tolero…

- Es pelirrojo natural – rio con ganas

- Eso te hace creer Potter…yo tengo una teoría…

- ¡Por Merlín Draco, cierra el pico y vamos por Londres!

* * *

><p>Habían recorrido muchos lugares, e incluso se habían dado el gusto de ingresar al famoso museo de Londres que de aburrido a los ojos de Harry no había tenido nada. Incluso Draco había tenido que admitir que para ser muggles habían tenido bastante buen gusto en cuanto a la combinación de colores, claro que nada que él no pudiera superar con creces…<p>

Finalmente habían terminado en un pequeño cafetín, donde realizaban Art Latte y Harry no había podido evitar pedir le dibujarán un león en su café.

- No puedes dejar tu león interno fuera ¿verdad? – apunto Draco acusadoramente

- No me importa lo que digas Malfoy, apuesto lo que quieras a que si tu orgullo no fuera más grande que tú, hubieras pedido una serpiente en el tuyo – el moreno volvía a su antiguo sarcasmo de colegio

- ¿En serio? – alzo una ceja divertido

- En serio – puntualizo - ¿o qué hubieses pedido?

- Nada, a mi esas cosas no me llaman la atención en lo más mínimo – respondió restándole importancia

- No te creo – respondió el moreno mientras empezaba a beber su café

- Que te den Potter – respondió indignado

Harry se rió ante el comentario, pero siguió bebiendo, mientras el rubio partía su tostada.

- ¿Has escuchado a The Human League? – preguntó interesado el Gryffindor

- ¿Son una banda o algo así? – respondió con interés

- Sí, son mugless…

- Ahí está tu respuesta, yo solo escucho música clásica y mágica – señalo el rubio con total serenidad

- Bueno en ese caso te la haré oír

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Hay una canción que me gusta mucho

- Osea porqué a ti te gusta una de sus canciones ¿yo debo sufrir las consecuencias?

- ¡Oh vamos Draco! Coopera un poco ¿sí?

- ¿Qué canción? – le encantaba complacerlo y esta no sería la excepción

- Don't you want me

- Te gusta una canción qué se titula: "no me quieres", entiendes lo contradictorio ¿verdad?

- Primero escucha ¿sí? – ante el silencio de su compañero continuo – habla sobre dos personas, chico y chica, él está enamorado de ella y ella trabaja de camarera en una coctelería, él le ayudo a progresar y creo que a ella se le "_subieron los humos_" así que él intentan hacerla entrar en razón y le dice que recuerde que por él es por quien ella está ahora en esa posición – el rubio iba a interrumpirlo, había abierto la boca pero parecía que lo hubiera reconsiderado y no dijo nada más, por lo que el ojiverde continuo – él le cuestiona sobre si ella no lo quiere, porque él cree que si. Finalmente ella le dice que todo lo que vivieron fue una mentira, como que lo utilizo y que no lo ama, pero él insiste en que no le cree, por ello el don't you want me – culmino con su relato - ¿qué opinas?

- Qué canción más bella y con mejor letra no habías podido encontrar – respondió con un claro tono de sarcasmo – Potter te das cuenta que es la canción más despechada del mundo ¿cierto?

- Sí, pero me gusta, porque él no se rinde

- Pero si le está diciendo que él la creó… ¿no será puro interés?

- No, yo creo que es amor, pero en su desesperación él dice cosas que realmente no siente

- Entonces… ¿para ti es la mejor canción del mundo?

- Pongámoslo así: qué pensarías si yo te dijera, Draco ya no tienes que cuidarme, no te necesito yo puedo solo, porque sé que lograré salir adelante contigo o sin ti – lo miro serio y directamente a los ojos

- Te diría que estás loco si planeas con eso ahuyentarme, porque igual estaré ahí cuidándote porque soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti

- Pero yo no te necesito

- Me vale lo que pienses, estaré ahí. Además si no me necesitarás, no estaríamos aquí tomando un café

- Ahí lo tienes

- No comprendo

- No te rendiste, esta canción me gusta porque me hace pensar en ti – el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No podía pensar en algún sarcasmo para rebatir, por lo que desvió la mirada.

- Hace frío afuera – murmuro

- Tienes razón, será mejor acabar rápido y volver a casa – puntualizo el moreno alegremente.

**_Don't_**

**_Don't you want me? _**

**_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Hace mucho que no escribo así que espero el fic este siendo de su agrado.

Debí haber hecho esta aclaración al inicio pero la verdad es que me concentro tanto en la historia que olvido a veces decir cosas importantes.

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, corresponden a J.K Rowling.

El único personaje (hasta ahora) que me pertenece es Steve McCollen.

Las canciones corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo las tomo prestadas para crear este universo.

No gano nada con mis escritos, solo la auto satisfacción de compartir mis propias historias.

Espero de verdad saber que opinan sobre la historia, ya saben que todo escritor de fan fics desea leer reviews (y por montones)

Que tengan un hermoso y mágico día.

**_Minina_**


	3. CAP 3: I'LL STAND BY YOU

**Notas de la Autora:**

Quiero agradecer los reviews que estoy recibiendo por este humilde trabajo. Los MP también son alentadores. A todos (as) gracias.

Hace poco me escribieron una pregunta que deseo compartir con ustedes:

_¿Porqué títulos de canciones? ¿Es un SongFic?_

Amo la música, y soy del tipo de personas que no pueden vivir sin su reproductor de música y audífonos en la cartera (son mis básicos), es por ello que cuando escucho una canción en especial no puedo dejar de relacionarla con un momento en la historia de Draco y Harry, que personalmente son mi pareja de Slash preferida.

Sobre el Fic, pues no lo considero un SongFic, las canciones para mi son solo mi sugerencia personal para acompañar la lectura, me inspiran y motivan. Aunque debo admitir que si he intentado escribir SongFic, pero aún no me considero diestra en el tema.

En fin... espero que disfruten este capítulo, y que sonrían, se enojen, lloren y compartan todas las emociones de esta parejita.

* * *

><p><strong>I'LL STAND BY YOU<strong>

Apenas abrió los ojos a raíz del incomodo rayo de sol que entro por la ventana no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al techo blanco de su recamara. "_Es hoy_" se dijo para sí mismo. La verdad era que no quería todavía enfrentarse a esa realidad, tenía miedo.

Hacía más de un año y justo al terminar el funeral un hombre de piel muy clara, casi albino, se había acercado a él…

- Sr. Potter, permítame presentarme soy el Dr. Carter, abogado personal del Sr. McCollen, quería primero darle mis más sinceras condolencias – se aventuro a decir el mago.

- Gracias – fue cuanto pudo formular en respuesta, lo cierto era que ya estaba cansado de escuchar "_lo lamento"_, "_era un buen muchacho_", "_se notaba que se amaban_", ¿acaso las personas no sabían que ese clase de comentarios son totalmente innecesarios cuándo la persona ya no está? Él no necesitaba lastima, solo quería estar solo para poder sufrir… necesitaba llorar y quitarse todo ese peso de encima.

- Lo segundo – procedió el abogado – es que quería concretar con Ud. cuando podríamos dar lectura al testamento, es imperativo…

- Doctor – lo interrumpió fríamente el ojiverde – entiendo lo importante que es la lectura de la última voluntad de mi prometido, pero si no le importa quisiera tomar mi tiempo de luto y cuando esté listo lo buscaré – y antes que el abogado reaccionara, agrego – hasta luego – y se marcho, casi corrió intentando huir de ello, no estaba listo para escuchar lo que sea que hubiera preparado Steve, no todavía… él… _él estaba en una misión_, es todo lo que su corazón podía creer y soportar…

Suspiró, hacia bastante tiempo de ello. ¿Estaba preparado ahora? No. Él sabía que se desmoronaría, igual que cuando Sirius se fue. Igual que cuando leyeron el testamento de la familia Lupin.

Tal vez la única diferencia de todo ello era que esta vez no estaba solo, Draco había prometido estar con él, apoyarlo e incluso le había dicho: "_si no quieres aceptar la herencia, bien puedo administrarla yo, ya sabes invertir es cosas muggles que te gusten…" _sonrió, sabía que Malfoy solo quería animarlo y mostrarle su apoyo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan amable?

- "Solo vengo como amigo, si tú quieres…"

Volvió a sonreír, Draco se lo había dicho aquel día. ¿De verdad ya no sentía nada por él más que amistad? No lo creía, el rubio era un misterio para él… y eso le llamaba la atención, por ello no podía evitar dejar de necesitarlo.

Después de todo el Slytherin se había comportado de manera tan "_linda_", soltó una carcajada… ¿quién diría que alguna vez definiría a Draco Lucius Malfoy con ese apelativo? Pero la verdad era que poco a poco el moreno empezaba a sentir más necesidad por él, y debía admitir que incluso le había parecido sentir que su corazón latía un poco más rápido cuando él aparecía.

¿Y Steve? No, él había decidido serle siempre fiel. Ese australiano loco era el único amor que él quería tener. ¿Draco? Solo era su amigo, _su mejor amigo_.

Respiro hondo una vez más, tomo las gafas de su mesa de noche y se sentó: "_No seas cobarde Potter, el día es hoy_"

* * *

><p>Camino hasta su cocina y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta, como un joven de test tan blanca como la luna, cabellos rubios casi de oro, y mirada relajada se paseaba entre los utensilios.<p>

- ¿Draco?

- Hola Harry, buenos días – saludó el rubio mientras terminaba de preparar el café.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cocina?

- Preparando el desayuno – respondió de lo más tranquilo – Y por cierto si a esto llamas cocina es tu problema, pero en serio ¿no podía ser el espacio más reducido? – el moreno lo miró divertido, Draco siempre se quejaba de la "miniatura" de cuarto que tenía, ¿pero que más podría pagar con el sueldo que tenía?

- ¿Dormiste aquí? – no era posible, si al volver de su pequeña travesía por Londres él mismo había visto cuando el rubio se desapareció en la puerta, alegando que llegaba tarde a cenar con su familia.

- No – alcanzó a decir mientras colocaba un par de tostadas, el café, huevos revueltos, jugo de fresa y un poco de cereal en la mesa – vine temprano y como note que aún estabas dormido y yo tenía hambre decidí preparar el desayuno

- Ah bueno…gracias

- Ni te acostumbres Potter, yo no soy tu empleada – murmuro divertido

- ¡Ja! Obviamente que no Malfoy, dudo mucho que la cocina sea tu fuerte – replico mientras se sentaba a probar lo preparado

- Para tu información Potter, los Malfoy somos expertos en cocina nacional e internacional ...

- Si claro…

- El que tengamos un ciento de elfos a nuestra disposición no quiere decir que no sepamos hacer nada

- Ya veremos Malfoy, si no muero después de esto… puede que considere tus servicios

- Suplicaras Potter, y yo me negare

- ¿En serio?

- Definitivamente – respondió sonriente

- Bueno, probemos esta "_delicia"_

* * *

><p>Pese a la serie de reclamos y pataletas del rubio, el moreno había decidido ir al Callejon Diagonal de la manera más muggle posible.<p>

- Podemos aparecernos – alegaba el rubio

- No Draco, iremos a mi modo

- ¿En escoba?

- No

- Podemos incluso pedirle al Weslette que nos recoja es su nuevo auto mágico

- No

- ¿Por qué tenemos que tomar ese autobús y luego esa cosa que va por el sub suelo, y encima caminar para poder ir? Bien ahorraríamos tiempo solo apareciendo

- Draco solo…necesito respirar

- Somos magos

- Draco

- Puedes respirar aquí y luego aparecerte allá

- No

- Me rindo – respondió finalmente y de manera dramática

- Gracias

El trasfondo de la situación era que Potter había querido alargar lo más que pudiera el inevitable momento, y si eso significaba llevar a un Malfoy deprimido en bus y sobretodo en el subterráneo, donde para empeorar las cosas había más gente de lo común, ocasionando que fuesen casi "_apretados_" para poder llegar.

Lo sentía por el rubio, pero había tenido que hacerlo de ese modo. Mientras más tiempo ganase mejor.

- Potter… - murmuro Malfoy después de bajar del tren – mi venganza… será letal – refunfuñaba de muy mal genio

- Draco no es para tanto

- ¡Para tanto! Mi preciosa gabardina totalmente destroza y mira… ¡mira!

- ¿Tu cabello?

- Sabes cuando frizz tengo… y ese hombre… estoy seguro que te quería meter mano – replicaba indignado

- Ese "_hombre_" no me hizo nada, solo se tropezó por la señora con su niño que iban detrás

- Si claro…

- ¡Oh vamos Malfoy! Paz ¿sí? – el rubio rodó los ojos, encogió los hombros y siguió caminando sin decir ni una palabra – sabes que eres más lindo cuando no dices nada…

- Potter, soy lindo en todo momento – replico con altivez, Harry rodó los ojos

- Lo que tú digas Malfoy

- Exactamente, lo que yo diga – y siguieron caminando, con un rubio intentando esconder el pequeño rubor que había en sus mejillas y un moreno perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Steve y el tan temido testamento. Todo ello lo inquietaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Están todos presentes Sr. Potter?<p>

- Si doctor - respondió el moreno que se encontraba sentado al otro lado del escritorio. Sabía que el Sr. Carter se sentía un tanto incomodo con la presencia de Draco, Ron y Hermione, incluso había intentado disuadirlos de estar presentes, alegando que era algo "_personal_" pero la también abogada y doctora Granger había refutado "El art. 148 inciso 4 párrafo 5 de la ley mágica indica que: ante la lectura de un testamento puede estar presente cualquier ser mágico, si o solo si el testamento como tal no contenga la clausula de privacidad sostenida y reglamentada según art. 5 del código de regulación de testamentos". Ante esto el abogado no pudo más que asentir y dejar pasar a todo el "_séquito_" de Potter.

- Entonces damos lectura al testamento del Sr. McCollen - empezó a leer el mago, llevaba una túnica completamente negra, aparentaba los cincuenta años de edad, casi calvo, con unos cuantos mechones a cada lado de la cabeza. Su cabello blanco lo hacía notar mayor, y sus gafas redondas le daban el aire clásico de todo abogado mágico de profesión - suscrito el 24 de Julio del 2012... – Harry miraba hacia un punto vacío, intentando no prestar demasiada atención, pues con cada palabra del Sr. Carter sentía que su vida terminaba. Agradeció mentalmente que Draco aceptará sentar a su lado, de algún modo se sentía más tranquilo con su presencia ahí. Lo miro de reojo y lo vio observándolo atentamente... se notaba preocupado, como si estuviera preparado para cualquier rastro de llanto o desesperación. Se giró y le regalo una tímida sonrisa, intentado con ello que el rubio se relajara. - ...de este modo dejo en posesión de todo cuanto poseo, incluyendo todo lo que halla en mi bóveda en gringotts y mi varita al Sr. Harry Potter, a quién amo con todo el corazón - nadie parecía sorprendido, pues era bien sabido que el moreno había sido su única familia en los últimos tres años, y cuando habían preguntado por sus padres o si tenía hermanos solo respondió que al no estar de acuerdo con "_su estilo de vida_" habían decidido que ya no era bienvenido. – Sr. Potter – llamó el abogado.

- ¿Sí?

- Adicionalmente debo indicarle que el Sr. McCollen vino un tiempo después de realizado su testamento a entregarme una carta, me dijo que se le entregara si algo le sucedía – el corazón del moreno se detuvo por un breve instante – y aquí la tengo – le alcanzó un sobre blanco – y con ello cerraríamos todo en cuanto a este asunto nos compete – continuó el abogado - Sr. Potter, si pudiera firmar aquí para concretar la entrega de los bienes...

- Esto…si claro

* * *

><p>- Harry – llamó la castaña. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la puerta del estudio del abogado. Estaban preocupados por cómo se encontraba el moreno, y es que desde que le entregaran la carta escrita por Steve, solo había respondido monosílabos, era como si nadie más existiera, perdido en su mundo - ¿Quieres que ir a almorzar?<p>

- No, gracias – respondió mecánicamente

- Hermano si quieres te acompañamos a tu casa – intento el pelirrojo

- No se preocupen, estoy bien – volvió a responder el moreno – Draco me acompañara ¿verdad? – dijo suplicante al rubio que se había mantenido a una distancia prudente para que los Gryffindors pudieran hablar.

- Esto…si tu quieres – fue todo lo que pudo responder, lo había tomado desprevenido. Él había pensado que a quienes le pediría que lo apoyen seria a sus mejores amigos.

- Gracias – sonrió el moreno tristemente

- En ese caso – Hermione lo miraba preocupada - ¿podemos visitarte mañana?

- Claro Mione – intento sonar más animado el moreno, después de todo no quería preocuparlos – me encantaría poder platicar y que me cuenten que tal la vida de casados

- Un infierno – respondió mecánicamente Ron, pero antes que pudiera ser consciente de lo que acababa de soltar, Granger ya lo miraba furiosa y Harry le hacía señas de "_acabas de meter la pata_"

- Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, Ronald – dijo una Hermione muy indignada – Nos vemos Harry, Malfoy – y tomando al pelirrojo por la manga, desapareció.

- Creo que tu amigo hoy dormirá en el sofá – murmuro el rubio.

- Draco, ¿me harías un favor? – le interrumpió el moreno, que parecía haber vuelto a su mundo de depresión

- Si esta a mi alcance… - el moreno se inclino y le susurro algo al oído. El rubio palideció, abrió los ojos de par en par y sacando toda la cordura que pudo murmuro casi inaudiblemente - ¿estás seguro?

- Solo te lo pediría a ti – respondió decidido

- Si eso deseas… hagámoslo – respondió aún inseguro

* * *

><p>Se aparecieron en medio de la sala. Draco estaba nervioso y Harry muy ansioso. El rubio volvió a mirar al moreno, ¿qué haré? Fue lo primero que se pregunto.<p>

No sabía por qué precisamente a él le había pedido que lo ayudará con aquello, después de todo la persona de más confianza él siempre había creído que era Wesley, pero también sabía que desde que se caso con Granger, Harry había querido permanecer al margen, era como si se sintiera el "_mal tercio_" en medio de esa relación, entonces por descarte solo quedaba él o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Suspiró hondo.

- Draco, ¿empezamos?

- ¿Seguro que quieres que sea yo?

- Draco, es ahora o nunca… antes que me arrepienta – el rubio cerró los ojos "_hazl_o" intento animarse.

Tomó el papel que el moreno le alcanzara antes de aparecer en su "_mini_" departamento, lo desdoblo cuidadosamente. Miró al moreno que ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirándolo anhelante. Ese brillo en sus ojos le alegro pero también le hirió el corazón. "_Aún lo ama_" pensó.

- Querido Harry – empezó a leer – Siempre he sido un desastre con esto de la escritura – el moreno sonrió – así que no me juzgues ¿vale? Sé que estás leyendo esto porque ya no estoy allí, no creo que tengas más de 25 años ya que me anime a escribirte esto justo después de la primera misión que hemos tenido juntos – Harry dejo escapar una lagrima, recordaba perfectamente ese día, había ido a atrapar un boggart, algo sencillo pero a lo que casi nadie quiso enfrentarse, después de todo quien iba a querer ver materializados sus miedos en frente del resto. Es por ello que Harry se ofreció voluntariamente y Steve también: "_no irás solo_" había dicho – ese boggart nos dio problemas ¿a qué si? Sé que te enojaste mucho porque yo fui "_la carnada", _sé que no querías exponerme a ello, ver tus miedos reflejados puede ser lo más horrible que pueda suceder… pero eso te valió para proponerme matrimonio – lo recordaba claramente, después de ver que el mayor temor del australiano era perderlo, decidió que le daría esa seguridad que él necesita – entonces pensé que deberíamos enfrentarnos a más boggart más seguido – Harry sonrió tristemente, mientras el rubio sentía con cada palabra como su corazón empezaba a encogerse – no sé si nos llegamos a casar… pero lo dudo, justo ahora he pensado escribirte otra carta por si desparezco después de dar el sí. Pero si estás leyendo esto… debo asumir que no lo logramos. – Draco se detuvo un momento parar poder dejar que el moreno asimilara lo que estaba escuchando, lo que vio lo destrozo, Harry temblaba y ambas manos de aferraban a sus rodillas, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir. Quiso detenerse y no leer mas, pero se lo había prometido "_no importa lo que pase conmigo, quiero que termines de leerla_" fueron las instrucciones del moreno – Es curioso que las cosas se dieran de este modo, pero créeme no me arrepiento de lo vivido. Y si ya no estoy físicamente contigo no creas que espiritualmente no lo estaré, siempre estaré a tu lado, observándote, cuidándote. Buscando que seas feliz. Te conozco moreno mío, sé que cuando me haya ido sentirás que de nada sirve vivir, que no puedes continuar, pero yo te digo que no es cierto. – hizo una breve pausa – Recuerda que tu madre dio la vida por ti, que tu padrino lucho por ti, que venciste al innombrable y que me salvaste a mí. Puedes con esto y con mucho más. No estás solo mi adorado amor, y no quiero Sr. Potter que me jures fidelidad – el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par – eres joven, guapo y muy sensual – el rubio no pudo evitar asentir. Al darse cuenta de su error se sonrojo y decidió que debía continuar leyendo antes de ser descubierto – y ten la seguridad que más de uno quiere estar a tu lado, así que date la oportunidad de ser feliz. Yo estaré contento de verte sonreír. No quiero que te limites solo por mi recuerdo. Esa es mi última y verdadera voluntad, quiero que seas feliz, que tengas hijos por montones, que seas la luz de otra persona y que vivas. Déjate amar Harry Potter, y recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado. Vive como si no hubiera mañana, ama como si fuera el último día, y si la oscuridad cae sobre ti, recuerda que eso no me hará amarte menos, siempre estaré a tu lado y te recuerdo que mi última voluntad es tu felicidad. Te amo – el rubio suspiro intentando darse valor – siempre tuyo Steve McCollen – culminó.

La habitación se quedo en un profundo silencio, que solo fue roto por el llanto de un moreno Gryffindor, que se abrazaba a si mismo sintiéndose perdido.

El rubio dejo la carta sobre la mesa de centro, se sentó a su lado, lo abrazo fuertemente y dejo que Harry se recargara en su hombro.

No supo cuanto estuvieron así, el tiempo lo sentía pasar lento, lo único real era que las lagrimas de su amigo mojaban su camisa, y que continuo así hasta caer dormido.

Draco lo abrazo más fuertemente y juntos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_**

**_And I'll never desert you_**

**_I'll stand by you…_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora:<em>**

Escribir I'll Stand By You (Estaré a tu Lado) ha sido el capítulo hasta ahora más complicado de este fic, porque tuve por un momento que ponerme en el lugar de Harry y sentir su dolor. ¿Cómo enfrentas al pasado? fue lo que se me revolvía en la cabeza.

Perder a alguien que amas como pareja no es lo mismo que perder a un familiar, porque aunque a veces suene crudo, a un familiar lo superas, a veces no rápidamente pero si lo haces, pero cuando te arrancan el corazón de este modo. Es doloroso, y nunca se supera.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los que perdieron en brazos de la muerte a su otra mitad. Recuerden que ellos siempre estarán a su lado.

Que la magia pura y la luz de la luna llene sus vidas.

Un fuerte abrazo.

**_Minina_**


	4. CAP 4: ME BASTO

**Notas de la Autora: **

Para escribir este capítulo si que lo he estado pensando mucho, como anécdota les diré que cuando empecé a escribirlo el giro iba a ser otro, pero conforme empezaba a escuchar a Camila, me di cuenta que eso no era lo que quería para este episodio, así que de verdad espero que lo disfruten y al terminar me escriban lo que sintieron, pensaron o si tienen una mágica idea para darle mejor sabor al asunto.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>ME BASTO<strong>

**_Esta vez no puedo continuar  
>sin tenerte junto a mí<br>cada vez que te pienso  
>Siento ganas de que estés aquí <em>**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró completamente recostado en el sofá, cubierto con la gabardina negra de su amigo. Y para su sorpresa al sentarse, noto que Draco estaba sentado en el piso, tenía la espalda apoyada en la parte baja del sofá, la cabeza tirada hacia atrás dejando ver la totalidad de su cuello. Las piernas dobladas y los brazos apoyados sobre sus muslos.

Quien viera a Draco Malfoy no notaría para nada que era hijo de un pura sangre, que su educación había sido la mejor del mundo y que en algún momento de su vida se había convertido en el hijo de un mortífago. Quien viera a Draco Malfoy en ese momento, solo pensaría que era un muchacho que simplemente cuidaba a alguien importante.

Harry sonrío.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero en seguida su mirada se fue hasta el papel que se encontraba sobre su mesa de centro. Una mezcla de dolor y paz lo invadió de pronto. Dolor porque esas serían las últimas palabras que le dedicara su prometido, y paz porque Steve le había dicho que sea feliz. Su última voluntad había sido que comparta el amor que tuvo para él con otra persona.

Volvió a sonreír.

Aún no estaba listo, pero por él lo intentaría.

Intento ponerse de pie sin despertar al rubio, y cuando lo hubo logrado, tomó la gabardina y la colocó sobre su dueño.

Quiso reprimir el impulso de limpiar ese rebelde cabello dorado que se había quedado en su frente, pero no pudo. Suavemente y cuidándose de no despertarlo lo logró. Sin querer acarició sus mejillas, las sintió suaves y frías, supuso que era porque el rubio se había quedado dormido sin abrigarse.

Se acerco un poco más, lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a frente, contemplo sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios… se entretuvo mirándolo. Tuvo el impulso se acercarse un poco más…

- Potter, ¿planeas violarme? – lanzó de pronto el rubio, provocando que el moreno del susto se fuera hacia atrás. Draco cálculo rápidamente que si el moreno se caía, instantáneamente se golpearía la cabeza contra la mesa de noche, por lo que instintivamente lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para sí.

- Draco… - jadeó el moreno producto de la sorpresa y el pánico de verse descubierto.

- Solo bromeaba – soltó el Slytherin, soltando al moreno para que se liberara – pero solo para que quede claro, si la próxima vez deseas tomarme, solo tiene que pedirlo – le guiño un ojo – y podría considerarlo – sonrió con picardía

Rápidamente el Gryffindor se puso de pie y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó su compañero.

- Bien… - murmuró tan bajo, que el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - ¿qué es tan divertido Malfoy? – reclamó indignado el moreno

- Creo que te he puesto nervioso – musitó el rubio

- ¿ner…nervioso? ¡tonterías!

- ¿Con qué no, eh? – alzó una ceja divertida, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente al moreno

- Claro…claro que no – el moreno empezaba a retroceder

- Entonces… debo haberme equivocado – comento el rubio, dándole la espalda al tiempo que tomaba su gabardina

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto preocupado el moreno

- Sí estas bien, sí – respondió tranquilo el rubio

- ¿No quieres almorzar conmigo?

- Harry, son más de las seis

- Bueno… ¿cenar?

- ¿Estás seguro que eso quieres?

- Bueno… tengo hambre

- No me refería a eso – acotó el rubio. Lo contemplo un segundo, su mirada se suavizo y pasándose una mano por el cabello, agregó – no necesitas tiempo a solas ¿no quieres digerir un poco todo esto?

- Yo… no lo sé

- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar necesitaría un tiempo para asimilar todo

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Volveré pasado mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero, ¿y porque no te veré mañana?

- Vendrán tus amigos, ¿lo olvidas?

- A cierto… ¿aún no te agradan?

- No es eso – el rubio negó con la cabeza – creo que te vendría bien pasar tiempo con ellos

- ¿Te agradan? – insistió el Gryffindor

- ¿A qué viene este cuestionamiento?

- Solo curiosidad – se encogió el moreno

- Te soy sincero, creo que solo intento obviar su existencia – ante el rostro de indignación del moreno agregó divertido – es broma Potter, digamos que mientras no se metan conmigo yo no lo haré con ellos ¿vale?

- De acuerdo

- Bueno entonces, adiós

- Hasta pasado mañana, Draco – le corrigió Harry, pero el rubio ya había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Un ojigris muy confundido y nervioso iba por las calles del Callejon Diogonal totalmente cubierto con su capa negra.<p>

Era sorprendente como encontrándose a mediados de primavera haya empezado a llover de manera torrencial, y ello no hacía más que ponerlo de mal humor. Camino dos calles más y se detuvo en la posada "_La Última Poción_", sonrió con ironía al leer nuevamente el nombre que ya sabía de memoria pues en los últimos meses "_ese_" había sido su lugar de concurrencia habitual.

- Sr. Malfoy, bienvenido – saludo un anciano mago en cuanto lo vio entrar.

- Sr. Colleman, buenas tardes, ¿puedo subir a verlo? – pregunto de manera directa pues no le gustaba irse con rodeos.

- Sabe que Ud. tiene el ingreso libre siempre.

- Gracias – y diciendo esto último, empezó a dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación 403, toco suavemente la puerta.

- Adelante – le respondió una voz juguetona desde adentro – Draco se que eres tú – agregó, ya que el rubio no se decidía a entrar.

El rubio sonrió, definitivamente él era el único que reconocía su magia en cuanto estaba cerca.

- ¡Bastardo al fin llegas! – grito un emocionado moreno saltando encima del rubio para abrazarlo.

- Hola Blaise – respondió devolviéndole el abrazo

- ¡Donde se supone que has estado estos días! – reclamaba indignado

- Cuidando a Potter

- ¡Y me lo dices tan sínicamente!

- Deja de gritar quieres… haces que me duela la cabeza

- Lo siento Draco, pero en serio que eres una maldita serpiente

- Dirás "somos" – corrigió divertido

- Lo que sea… he estado preocupado por ti, supuse que estabas con Potter y con todo ese tema de McCollen debía sentirse mal y todo eso… pero maldito cabron envía una lechuza aunque sea – se quejaba Zabini, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama

- Solo han sido un par de días Blaise – respondió con agotamiento el rubio

- Pero me tienes desatendido – hizo un puchero

- De acuerdo, lo siento ¿contento? – suspiro hondo

- Algo es algo – sonrió el moreno - ¿y bien como van las cosas?

- Creo que bien

- Ven acá y siéntate con tu buen amigo Zabini – dijo indicándole un lugar a su lado en la cama

El rubio obedeció de buena gana.

- Ahora sí, confiesa qué te pasa – inquirió su amigo

- Nada

- Malfoy te conozco desde que teníamos cuatro años, sé muy bien cuándo te pasa algo. Y ahora te está sucediendo algo.

El rubio lo miro medio divertido, sabía bien que Blaise era tal vez y después de su madre el que mejor lo conocía. A veces incluso se sorprendía de que Zabini supiera mejor que él mismo que era lo que le ocurría. Su amigo, confidente y en algún momento "_algo más_". ¿Cómo podía ocultarle algo a esa pequeña sabandija?

- Es Harry – soltó– hoy me quede cuidándolo, y en algún punto me quede dormido a su lado, cuando desperté él estaba sobre mí, como si…me fuera a besar – termino con rostro compungido

- ¿Y qué paso después? – inquirió su compañero con un claro tono de interés.

- Nada – resoplo el rubio – se me ocurrió lanzarle un comentario y se asusto

- Menudo imbécil eres Malfoy, osea lo tenías servidito y lo ¿ahuyentaste?

- Blaise, sabes bien que no es nada fácil – intento defenderse

- ¿Fácil? – repitió sorprendido – Draco, haz esperado casi 11 años por ese momento y me dices ¿fácil?

- Blaise, no puedo aprovecharme de Harry… él no está bien, lo ama y sé muy bien que solo está reflejando sus sentimientos por él en mi – el rubio se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza – yo no puedo aprovecharme de esto.

Blaise contemplo a su amigo. Él mejor que nadie sabía que el Griffindor había estado metido en sus pensamientos desde que Malfoy lo conociera en la tienda de Madamme Malkin, claro que en aquella época no había sabido mucho de aquel muchacho pero desde entonces no había hecho más que pensar y hablar de él, al punto que incluso el propio Zabini debía reconocer le había tenido celos.

- Nunca entenderé tu lógica dragón, pero si así prefieres que se de la situación, supongo que está bien. Bien sabes que yo te apoyare incondicionalmente – le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo para sí. El rubio lo miro divertido – Entonces qué ¿no vamos a volver a hacerlo nunca más?

- Ya conversamos de esto Zabini – le respondió tranquilo

- Lo sé, lo sé… antes solo era porque Harry ya tenía a alguien y tú debías liberar todas esas tensiones – sonrió con picardía – y ahora según tú ya no sientes estrés

- No es solo eso y lo sabes

- Si… si ya sé

- Además tú tienes a Theo ¿no?

- Ese es otro imbécil – espetó indignado el moreno

- ¿Otra pelea?

- Bueno fuera… - suspiro con frustración

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiere que seamos solo amigos con derechos "_cero compromiso_" que disque se siente asfixiado

- Pero si apenas llevan unas semanas

- ¿Ahora entiendes mi frustración? – resoplo enojado

- Ahora entiendo porque el acoso

- Dragón bien sabes que tú siempre serás mi primera opción – el rubio rió sonoramente

- Definitivamente no puedo contigo Zabini

- Por algo nos conocemos de toda la vida

- En definitiva

- Bueno y volviendo al tópico: Potter – sonrió con malicia – ¿qué harías si intenta algo más? – el rubio palideció, en realidad lo había pensado, pero en seguida había desechado la idea, era mejor no pensar en ello, se había dicho a sí mismo.

- No lo sé – respondió finalmente

- Eso mi querido amigo, es un verdadero problema

- ¿Tú crees?

* * *

><p>Después de ver desaparecer al rubio, el moreno se había vuelto a recostar en el sofá y se había quedad ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Si bien era cierto Draco le había pedido que pensara en Steve, era muy difícil deshacerse del pensamiento sobre lo acontecido hacia muy poco.<p>

¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Se había cuestionado constantemente, no era como si deseará besar a Draco, solo había sido…cavilo posibilidades, ¿Cómo podría definir ese sentimiento?

Cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por ese recuerdo que tantos años había estado encerrado.

- ¡Te gusta el maldito hurón! – Ronald Wesley, su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras había dado el grito al cielo en cuanto le confesara sobre cierto sentimiento que en el último año en Hogwart había descubierto o el término adecuado sería había decidido aceptar después de muchos años de auto negación – pero Harry es Malfoy, es un cretino, engreído, sicótico, neurótico – comenzaba a enumerar el pelirrojo

- Ron, crees que no lo sé – Harry ya había pensado en ello, y era justamente por ese "_pequeño detalle_" que había decidido sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos, es por ello que se había metido con Cho, pero sencillamente un beso de ella no había ayudado en nada. Luego lo intento con Ginny, y cuando creía que ya casi lo tenía, la familia Malfoy resulto ser doble espía para Dumbledore, y con ello la fascinación del moreno por el menor de ellos había vuelto a resurgir – es por eso que no se qué hacer. Yo… estoy tan cansado de luchar contra lo que siento – miró a su amigo rogándole con la mirada que lo ayudara pero sobre todo que lo entendiera.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No entiendo tu pregunta

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esa serpiente?

- No lo sé – mintió, pero ante la mirada acusadora del Wesley, suspiró y decidió confesar – desde antes de entrar a Hogwart

- No me digas que…

- Sí, desde lo de las túnicas – confirmó para temor del pelirrojo

- Pero…pero…

- Ron, no quiero oír regaños

- No es un regaño… es que… ¿porqué no tomaste su mano en primero?

- Eso… - no había día que no se maldijera por ello, pero después de todo había tenido que hacerlo, tal vez debió haber sido más sutil en su respuesta y no lanzarle tal comentario, pero si debía excusarse la verdad era que para él Draco había tenido la culpa. Harry no se sentía entonces un gryffindor, pero algo estaba seguro, nadie tenía derecho de minimizar a nadie y la verdad era que Malfoy se había extralimitado. Y él que estaba ilusionado con el rubio, al darse cuenta que no era muy agradable, se maldijo así mismo por fijarse en él. En consecuencia, por la mezcla de frustración e indignación había tratado mal al rubio – la verdad – dudo un momento – fue por ti – Ron lo miro con la boca abierta – no me mal entiendas – agrego intentando calmar a su amigo – es solo que… no me gusto su comentario sobre ti y bueno recordé un poco como me trataban a mí en la escuela… admito que me pase al responderle tan feo… pero…supongo que es complicado – termino

El pelirrojo se sintió mal, acababa de descubrir que su amigo estaba enamorado de la persona más detestable de Hogwarts y agregado a ello, el causante de que no estuvieran juntos había sido él. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Harry pudiera tener algo medianamente cercano con Malfoy, pero si su amigo estaba enamorado del hurón y él desde el comienzo había sido el causante de sus tristezas románticas. No podía seguir interfiriendo ¿o sí?

- Harry – el pelirrojo no sabía cómo empezar – yo… - se sentía muy nervioso – lo siento – cerro los ojos e intento darse valor – la verdad es que no tenía ni idea

- No te preocupes Ron, de verdad no pasa nada

- No en serio, yo la verdad odio al hurón, pero si a ti te gusta…puedo tratar ¿sabes? O sea de ser amable con él

- Ron no te preocupes, además Draco nunca se fijaría en mi

- ¿Estás seguro? Bueno quiero decir… no es que yo quiera que no estén…es solo que bueno ¿y si le gustas?

- Has visto como me trata

- Hermione dice que polos opuestos se traen

- Ojala fuera cierto, pero Malfoy me odia

- ¿Le has preguntado?

- ¿Preguntado?

- Claro ya sabes… derrepente él se siente igual, solo que no te dice nada porque cree que tu le odias

- ¿Tú crees? – en realidad el moreno en algún momento de sus depresiones amorosas había cavilado la posibilidad de que Malfoy le correspondiera, pero en seguida la había descartado pensando que era imposible

- Harry… bueno no sé…pero nada pierdes preguntándole ¿no?

- Pero… y si me rechaza

- Bueno en ese caso podemos pedirle a Mione que le haga olvidar… ya sabes… para algo debe sernos útil la magia – el moreno sonrió

"_Ese había sido el comienzo del fin_" pensaba en la actualidad un adormilado moreno.

- ¿Estás seguro que está en la torre de astronomía?

- Eso indicaba el Mapa del Merodeador, estaba con Zabini – explicaba el moreno. Tanto Ron como Harry iban recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts a la media noche cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad. Habían decidido que si el moreno se iba a declarar ese sería el mejor momento, en medio de la noche, sin interrupciones y antes de que el valor gryffindor abandonara al de cabellos azabaches – Ron, estás seguro ¿qué debo hacerlo? – volvió a interrogar nerviosamente

- Harry, es ahora o nunca. Yo entretengo a Zabini y tú le dices.

- De acuerdo.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que se encontraron al pie de las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la cima de la torre. Ambos estaban nerviosos, uno porque su compañero estaba a punto de acercarse a su némesis y el otro porque por primera vez tendría que abrir realmente su corazón a quien le gustaba.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos escalones de distancia, se paralizaron. Habían empezado a oír extraños ruidos. Por un momento Harry considero la posibilidad de una pelea ¿estarían atacando al rubio? Decidió subir rápidamente, debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron lo siguió en silencio, varita en mano y listo para atacar.

Al llegar se quedaron petrificados, Draco tenía a Zabini acorralado. Le besaba el cuello, mientras Zabini se restregaba descaradamente sobre su miembro. Ambos sudorosos, las capas regadas sobre el piso.

- Dra…co – gemía el moreno – maldito… bastardo

- ¿Qué pasa? Hoy estamos ansiosos – murmuraba socarronamente el rubio

- ¡idiota! Apresúrate

- Voy a mi ritmo Blaise – murmuro sobre su oído

El moreno ojiverde no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo con un Ron muy enojado detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, acababa de recordar algo que él mismo había decidido encerrar en la parte más oscura y honda de sus recuerdos.<p>

Era consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, era claro que las cosas habían cambiado y el enterarse en el peor momento que Draco había estado enamorado de él, en realidad no sonaba tan mal. Claro que lo que le intrigaban eran dos cosas, ¿Draco seguiría interesado en él? Y ¿cuál había sido su relación con Zabini?

A la primera esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y que efectivamente el rubio siguiera sintiendo eso por él, después de todo ¿por qué lo estaría cuidando tanto? Pero si era así y de verdad el slytherin deseara algo ¿por qué lo había apartado ante el incidente que habían tenido? Sería que ahora lo veía solo como un amigo y no quería lastimarlo.

Y lo de Zabini, sabía que habían sido los mejores amigos, la verdad era que después de ese día no les había hecho mayor seguimiento, por lo que no sabía que había sido de él. ¿Estaría bien preguntarle?

De cualquier modo no podría seguir dando vueltas al asunto, el único que podría responderle todas sus dudas era el propio Malfoy, pero y si ¿lo rechazaba? Se volvió a sentir como un adolescente ante ese pensamiento. De pronto un gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo saco se sus pensamientos y decidió que era mejor cenar.

* * *

><p>El domingo siempre lo aprovechaba para hacer aquello que no podía durante la semana. Usualmente y sabía por buena fuente que la mayoría de personas lo utilizaban para descansar, pero él no. Él tenía negocios que atender, y cualquier distracción de sus actividades financieras era solo una pérdida de tiempo. Después de todo, aquello se lo había enseñado su padre y el padre de su padre a él, entonces porque cambiar la tradición familiar. Suspiró recordando que con el morirían las tradiciones ya que su amado retoño desde que la guerra acabara se había empeñado en destruir los sólidos valores con los que su estirpe había sido formada.<p>

Primero le había confesado que era gay, lo cual hubiera aceptado de buena fe sino hubiese sido porque negó a casarse por conveniencia y aún peor a darle un nieto. Si no fuera por su esposa es probable que hubiera asesinado a su propia sangre.

Años después de ese impase, se había aparecido un día en su oficina y le había dicho que no quería administrar a tiempo completo sus negocios, que lo haría a "_su ritmo_" ¿ese término existía? Recordaba haberse preguntado en aquel momento.

No contento con todo ello hacía unos meses le había anunciado que se iría a vivir con Potter con el fin de ayudarlo pues estaba pasando por una "_crisis nerviosa_" y no tenía quien viera por él. ¿Y desde cuándo te importa Potter? Le había cuestionado, pero ante el mutismo de su hijo y la determinación de su mirada, se rindió. Después de todo que más podría hacer si Draco había demostrado que haría lo que se le diera la gana. Era como pelear con el aire. Suspiró fastidiado.

- ¿Querido? – llamo una bellísima mujer, al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta principal de su despacho.

- Cizza, dime – intento olvidar lo que pensaba y volver a la realidad una vez más.

- Draco está aquí, dice que quiere platicar contigo – el rubio mayor suspiro, cuando su hijo decía que quería platicar con él, nada bueno significaba.

- Que pase – indicó

El ojigris entró en el despecho, y su madre cerró la puerta a fin de poder darle cierta privacidad.

- Padre – saludó

- Draco, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos, así que dime ¿qué deseas?

- Es sobre Blaise

- Sabes que no tengo injerencia sobre los Zabini

- Pero Padre, lo han desterrado

- Draco, te recuerdo que cada familia vela por los suyos, y aunque Zabini es un buen amigo tuyo – agrego al ver que su hijo estaba a punto de refutar – me temo que no puedo hacer más por él.

- ¿Cómo pueden obligarlo a casar con alguien que no quiere? – reclamo indignado

- Parkinson es un buen partido y lo sabes

- Padre, te recuerdo que yo la deseche porque es ¡imposible! ¡una completa loca!

- Si me hubieras hecho caso ahora la fortuna de ellos también sería nuestra – lo dijo sin ánimo de herirlo e intentando obviar la manía de su hijo de romper con los buenos hábitos– además es el destino de Blaise, sabes cómo funcionan los acuerdos, la primera opción era tú, la segunda él.

- Pero él…

- Pero nada Draco, eres tú o él

- ¿Y si… - iba a preguntar algo pero decidió desecharlo

- ¿Y si que, Draco? Sabes que no me gustan las preguntas a medias

- ¿Y si yo… yo me casara con Blaise? – su padre lo miro sorprendido

- ¿Pero tú mismo no me dijiste que no te interesaba Blaise.. que era otro por el cual te convertiste en gay?

- Lo sé… lo sé pero es que no me parece justo lo de Blaise y quién me gusta no me corresponde… - suspiró apenado. Había considerado la situación hacia muchos meses, después que el moreno negará a casarse con Parkinson porque le confesó que amaba a Nott y que su familia lo desterrara por ser gay pero sobre todo por negarse a unir alianzas. Él mismo se había decidido a ayudar a que Theodore lo aceptara y el plan iba a la perfección, solo faltaba que aceptara casarse con Zabini, pero justo ayer el moreno le había dicho que parecía no interesado en nada formal. Y ante la insistencia de Draco, había terminado confesando que desde hacía meses su familia lo estaba presionando para casarse, e incluso la propia Pansy ya se encontraba haciendo los preparativos. Con o sin deseo del moreno lo casarían el próximo mes. Ante esto y sintiéndose culpable por ser el primero en cancelar su matrimonio con la arpía de su ex compañera de clases, había decidido que él se casaría con Zabini. Después de todo la familia de su amigo estaría encantada de obtener parte de la fortuna Malfoy, eran tan ambiciosos que hasta olvidarían que su hijo era gay.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Draco? Mira que no hay vuelta atrás

- Lo sé padre, pero creo que es lo mejor

- ¿Se lo haz preguntado a Zabini?

- En realidad no, él todavía no sabe de mis planes

- Pues convérsalo primero y si los dos están seguros me informas. Yo hablaré con el Sr. Zabini

- De acuerdo

- ¿Algo más que decirme?

- No nada Padre, gracias. Me retiro – y diciendo esto salió del despacho de su progenitor.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, se encontró con su madre a mitad del jardín, apenas le dio un beso de despedida y salió. No tenía ganas de hablar, después de todo la decisión que tenía que tomar no sentía que fuese necesario comentarla con todo el mundo. Había solo una persona en sus pensamientos que realmente quería que lo supiera y de la cual le interesaba saber su opinión. Había prometido verlo ese día, sonrió emocionado. Y con ese pensamiento se apareció en la puerta del gryffindor.

Tocó tres veces, y luego escucho como un moreno llegaba casi corriendo atender.

- ¿Draco? – lo recibió sonriente - ¿Por qué no te apareciste en la sala?

- He estado pensando que me estoy tomando muchos atrevimientos al entrar y salir de tu casa como si fuera mía

- ¡Estás loco! Siempre eres bienvenido, mi casa, tu casa – respondió un alegre moreno – pasa – lo invitó. El rubio lo siguió hasta el interior de la sala – pensé que vendrías más temprano – admitió sin dejar de sonreír – incluso prepare el desayuno – se quejo

- Hubieras usado la red flu y me hubieras avisado – comento tranquilo

- Pensé enviarte a Hedwing, pero no sabía si llegarías a tiempo, así que me quede a esperar

- Bueno y ¿Por qué estas tan ansioso de que venga? – el moreno le hizo una seña para que se sentaran juntos en el sofá.

- Quiero preguntarte algo

- Soy todo oídos

- Bueno te parecerá extraño – comenzó algo nervioso – pero… estaba pensando en nuestra época de colegio… - tenía que encontrar el modo menos sospechoso de preguntarle – y recordaba a nuestros amigos… - ¿cómo decirle sobre lo que había visto con Ron? – y pensaba en que yo siempre tuve mejores amigos… y… ¿tú también los tuviste verdad?

- Creo que ¿sí? – el rubio se sentía confundido por el pequeño interrogatorio con que del moreno

- ¿Parkinson… Nott… y cómo se llamaba el otro?

- ¿Zabini?

- A sí Zabini, a qué eran muy unidos ¿no? – el rubio lo miro sin entender exactamente a donde quería llegar

- ¿Quieres saber sobre Zabini? – se aventuro a preguntar

- Bueno no como saber… solo me preguntaba… mmm…. Como era su relación

- Lo curioso no se te quita ¿verdad?

- Bueno soy un gryffindor ¿no?

- No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero sí, de los tres, me refiero a Parkinsson, Nott y Zabini, Blaise siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Pansy es un caso especial, desde que paso lo de la guerra cambio, preocupada solo por con quién se casaría y que ganaría, Theo, bueno él se alejo de nosotros, pero Blaise siempre estuvo allí para lo que sea que necesitara – respondió un tranquilo rubio. La verdad era que agradecía a Merlín que Harry le preguntara justo por él, aunque no entendía el motivo, pero que él hiciera la introducción estaba bien.

- Y… - el moreno empezaba a dudar si continuar con su interrogatorio. Pero no por nada había tenido una conversación de más de cuatro horas con Hermione y Ron sobre él y Draco – y… ¿nunca pensaste en llegar a algo más con él? – el rubio lo miro sorprendido ¿sería que el moreno…? No, definitivamente no podía ser, se hubiera dado cuenta

- Harry – murmuró intentando calmarse - ¿este interrogatorio es porque tal vez te gusta Weasley?

- ¡¿Qué?! – el moreno se escandalizo - ¿cómo…cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo solo quería saber… más sobre ti y tus amigos – respiraba con dificultad

- Bueno es que es curioso que me preguntes por mi relación con Blaise – se excuso el rubio, volviendo a tranquilizarse, él también se había asustado – si lo que quieres saber es si tuvimos algo – el corazón del moreno se paralizó – pues no – volvió a latir – aunque – otra vez se paralizó – cuando estábamos en el colegio… pasaron cosas – el moreno no sabía si interrumpirlo o dejarle terminar – no en cuestiones románticas entre él y yo… es solo que… él me ayudo a descubrir ciertas cosas – termino

- ¿qué cosas? – demando el moreno, necesitaba saber si esas cosas implicaban lo que él había visto

- ¿Cómo que muchas preguntas no Potter? – inquirió con su clásico tono Slytherin el rubio

- No es que… ósea… yo – empezó a tartamudear

- ¿Cómo descubriste que eras gay Potter? – demandó el rubio, sacándolo por completo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo te estoy contando cosas, también quiero saber

- Bueno… - dudo un momento – yo… me gustaba alguien – soltó nerviosamente

- McCollen – aseguró el rubio

- ¡No! – al darse cuenta que solo se había descubierto, miro nerviosamente al rubio que ya tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba fijamente

- ¿Así que el primero en gustarte no fue McCollen?

- Bueno…esto…no…digo…sí

- Esto se pone interesante… - siseo el rubio

- ¡Ahí Draco! Dejemos esto aquí – intento disuadirlo el moreno. ¿En qué momento se habían invertido las cosas?

- ¡Ah no Potter, ahora me vas a contar! – el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno, que intentando escapar termino recostado sobre el sofá con un Draco Malfoy sobre él, con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro imposibilitando su escape – cuéntame – susurro. El moreno se sonrojo e intento desviar la mirada - ¿era alguien que yo conozco, verdad? – el rubio no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esta era su oportunidad.

- Esto…

- Harry, yo te cuento si tú me cuentas –susurro muy cerca de su rostro. Estaban tan pegados que el moreno podía sentir el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios

- Ok... – tragó con dificultad

- ¿Entonces…?

- Sí… si había alguien y sí… lo conoces

- ¿De mi casa? – insistió

- Esto…

- Potter…

- Sí…

- ¿De mi año?

- Sí…

- ¿Zabini?

- No

- ¿Crabbe?

- ¿En serio crees que me fijaría en uno de tus guardaespaldas? – pregunto indignado

- Lo sabía, solo quería divertirme un poco – sonrió de medio lado

- ¡Idiota!

- Pero Potter, eso solo deja una opción… y tú y yo sabemos cuál es la respuesta ¿verdad? – el moreno tragó con dificultad

**_Sin quererte amar_**

**_Me perdí_**

**_Y hasta hoy no he podido escapar_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Supongo que llegados a este punto deben querer asesinarme. La verdad también tuve ansias de regalarles un pedacito más de lo que vendría en el siguiente capítulo, pero me sentí mala (el mes de octubre me afecta) y decidí dejarlas hasta aquí.

Intentaré subirles un capítulo más este fin de semana, pero por temas familiares suelo estar fuera de casa, así que a más tardar el lunes tendrán la prçoxima entrega.

Espero para entonces pueda leer más reviews y así poder tener sus comentario, buenos, malos o nefastos.

Tengan un lindo viernes.

**_Minina_**


	5. CAP 5: AQUÍ ESTOY YO

**Notas de la Autora:**

Me disculpo por actualizar tardíamente, en mi vida estos días se han suscitado situaciones poco convencionales que han interferido con mi vena creativa, honestamente este capítulo lo tenía avanzado y lo reescribí creo que tres veces. Y siempre caía en el limbo... así que decidí tomarme unas cortas vacaciones y retomarlo exactamente desde donde decidí dejarlo... después de todo sé exactamente como quiero y hacia donde deseo que valla la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten, y me encanta leer sus reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ ESTOY YO<strong>

**_**_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más, _**_****_  
>confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás.<br>Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,  
>es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar. <em>**

El rubio luchaba con sus ganas de besarlo, Harry se veía tan vulnerable, deseable, apetecible. Mejillas sonrosadas producto de la vergüenza de verse descubierto, su sensual boca semi abierta invitándolo a probarla… ¡Merlín! Que labios más perfectos…"_calma Draco" _se decía así mismo, primero debía saber. Confirmar que no estaba soñando, que "_eso_" era verdad.

- Potter, ¿yo te gustaba? – lo dijo pausadamente, intentando calmar su corazón, vocalizándolo adecuadamente. Quería oírlo, confirmarlo, saberlo.

- Esto… - el moreno se sentía extasiado, su corazón latía a mil y el estar atrapado entre el sofá y el cuerpo de su compañero, no ayudaba a que pensara con claridad. No quería responder, tenía miedo. Sabía que Draco estaba sintiendo algo por él en ese momento, y si solo era una atracción meramente física producto del momento, de las circunstancias. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse…pero sentir la suave caricia que brindaba el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios no lo ayudaba.

- Harry – demandó el Slytherin – dime

- Sí

¿Sí? ¡Sí! Él había dicho que sí… en algún punto él, Draco Lucius Malfoy había sido interesante para el Potter. Aquello que había sido un sueño en su adolescencia, aquello por lo cual desde que tenía once años no había podido dormir plácidamente…

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No lo sé…

- No me mientas

- Ya te respondí – respondió bajito – ahora es tu turno – inquirió el ojiverde armándose de valor

- ¿Desde cuándo me gustaste?

- No eso – pensándolo mejor hubiese sido interesante que el rubio respondiera, pero Harry tenía otra duda mayor en la mente - ¿Qué había entre tú y Zabini? ¿Qué te ayudo a descubrir?

- A eso – suspiró un poco frustrado el ojigris, por un momento había tenido la leve esperanza de que el moreno le dejará contarle un poco de todo ese amor que llevaba dentro "_demonios, cuando me volví tan cursi"_ se reprendió a sí mismo – Blaise y yo tuvimos un problema casi por las mismas fechas – empezó a relatar – a él le gustaba Theo y a mí bueno… esa es otra historia – no iba a soltar todo de buenas a primeras – el caso era que ninguno era correspondido y también estaba el hecho que nos dimos cuenta que éramos gays. Como comprenderás Potter, viniendo de familias con cierta posición, no teníamos a quién preguntarle sobre… esos temas – puntualizó – así que solo nos teníamos a nosotros… y bueno – no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a la vergüenza – decidimos descubrir todo lo que implicaba juntos… entre nosotros

- ¿Tuvieron relaciones? – cuestiono el moreno

- Bueno…esto…

- No intentes negarlo ¡los vimos! – acusó el moreno. Y al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir, se tapo la boca con ambas manos

- ¡¿Qué nos vieron?! – Draco nunca había esperado tal respuesta – Te… ¿te refieres a ti y a Weasley? – y dado que el rostro del moreno empezaba a teñirse de rojo, término confirmando sus sospechas - ¡Ahora entiendo porque Weasley me odia tanto! – grito con frustración - ¿por eso todo este interrogatorio? – junto ambas frentes pero el moreno no respondió – Harry… se supone que estamos siendo honestos – murmuró

- Sí – respondió al fin desviando la mirada

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Es qué… no sabía cómo explicarte. Pensé que te enojarías.

- Creo que enojándome no ganaré nada, al fin y al cabo han pasado años de eso.

- ¿Ya no lo hacen? – el rubio alzó una ceja divertido

- Claro que no… fueron tiempos de colegios, y tampoco es como si hubiéramos tenido una relación, creo que el termino correcto sería amigos con derecho

- Vale – suspiró aliviado

- ¿Alguna consulta adicional Potter?

- No… creo que ninguna – encogió los hombros – a no… espera ¿quién te gustaba?

- Es un secreto – le guiñó el ojo, e iba a separarse cuando el moreno tiro de su cuello atrayéndolo de vuelta sobre él

- ¿Era yo? – el rubio no quiso responder

- Dime

- Harry…

- Yo te dije ¿no? - ¿cómo iba a rebatirle ello? Después de todo a él se le había ocurrido decir "tú me dices, yo te digo"; menudo lío en el que había caído.

- Sí – el moreno lo contemplo un segundo para luego juntar sus labios con los del rubio. Solo fue un simple roce, que duró apenas segundos. Pero basto para que ambos corazones empezaran a latir frenéticamente.

Al separarse el rubio lo miraba interrogante ¿qué acaba de pasar? De algo estaba seguro, si lo seguía pensando podría perder una oportunidad importante. Por lo que tomó los labios de Harry con una mano, los acaricio suave, lenta y tortuosamente. Mientras la mano libre se colaba por su cintura, atrapándolo. Tenía que estar seguro que eso era real, que ese momento por más efímero que fue no era un simple sueño. Y el único modo en que su entendimiento podía confirmar la situación era probando esos hasta ahora inaccesibles y seductores labios. Por lo que atrayéndolo hacia si lo besó.

Los labios se fusionaron perfectamente, Draco lo guiaba y Harry solo se deja hacer. Ambos necesitaban probar de tan deliciosos manjares, se deseaban, lo sabían, por lo que el moreno se anima a abrir un poco más la boca a lo que el rubio entendiendo perfectamente que es el consentimiento para profanar esa cavidad que desde hacía años deseaba probar.

El beso se intensifica, ambos desean ese "_algo más"_. Malfoy baja hasta su cuello, empieza a morder, succionar, lento sin apuro. El moreno no puede más que gemir, su corazón late frenéticamente, sus manos se mueven por si solas y se van hasta la camisa del rubio, empieza a desabrocharla. El rubio vuelve a sus labios, lo besa con desenfreno.

- Draco… - suspira, cuando su amante susurra un hechizo y lo deja solo en bóxer – eso…no…es justo – gime al sentir la erección del Slyterin sobre la suya. El rubio se detiene un momento y sonriendo sensualmente le responde

- Te recuerdo que yo no fui el que renuncio a usar magia – el moreno lo mira indignado - ¿acaso ya no quieres? – le pregunta con voz ronca. Por toda respuesta, recibe un beso demandante – _Habitación_ – susurra Malfoy y de inmediato se aparecen sobre la cama del moreno.

Las manos del rubio cobran vida una vez más y empieza a masajear sobre la tela la erección del ojiverde, el moreno empieza a gemir más alto, mientras él continúa con los besos. Recorre todo su dorso, hasta llegar al borde de los bóxer, lo mira y ambas orbes se encuentran. Esmeralda y plata se contemplan con deseo, el rubio empieza a bajar la tela tan lentamente que Harry maldice por la demora.

Cuando lo tiene completamente desnudo, acaricia sus testículos, mientras acerca su rostro para sentir el fuerte aroma de hombre que desprende el moreno. Empieza a besar, lamer, succionar en toda la extensión la hombría del gryffindor, mientras este se agarra con ambas manos de la cama y empieza a gritar su nombre – Draco… ¡Por Merlín!...¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! …¡Sí…así! – El rubio quiere complacerlo por lo que continua con la labor mientras con la mano libre empieza a desabrocharse su propio pantalón. Cuando lo logra, sin dejar de masturbar al moreno vuelve a subir para besarlo. Harry aprovecha el momento para con sus manos empezar a masajear el caliente miembro del rubio. Se sorprende al sentir la textura y el tamaño del mismo.

Draco susurra un hechizo de lubricación sobre su miembro. No desea lastimarlo. Juguetea con un dedo en la entrada del moreno, y poco a poco empieza a introducirlo. El moreno se tensa por la intromisión.

- Relájate… - le susurra en el oído el rubio

- Lo siento – intenta concentrarte en la mano libre del Slytherin que pellizca sus tetillas

- ¿Es tu primera vez? – el moreno no responde pero asiente levemente.

Baja hacia su miembro nuevamente y empieza a besarlo, provocando que el moreno se relaje, lo hace con cuidado mientras su dedo sigue entrando y saliendo dentro del moreno, cuando nota que ha empezado a gemir, se aventura a introducir un dedo más y realiza el mismo proceso.

Cuando ya tiene tres dedos dentro. Suelta el miembro del moreno y al ver su rostro de protesta, se acerca y lo besa mientras cambia sus dedos por su miembro. Espera unos segundos hasta que Potter se acostumbra y luego continúa el vaivén primero lento y suave para luego empezar a subir el ritmo. La cama empieza a crujir.

- ¡Merlín….Draco!

- ¡¿Te gusta?!

- ¡Sí… oh por Merlín!

- ¡¿Qui…eres más?!

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

El rubio continua, y cuando encuentra el punto g del moreno lo graba mentalmente para poder darle el máximo placer posible. El cuarto se llena de gemidos provenientes de ambos amantes hasta que el moreno ya no puede más y explota manchando el vientre de ambos.

Ante esa vista el rubio no puede más y tras tres embestidas se viene de lleno en el moreno – Te amo – Pero el gryffindor parece no haberlo oído, solo se acurruca en el pecho de su amante y cae profundamente dormido. Draco sonríe, lo besa en la frente. Con un hechizo limpiador desparece todo rastro de ellos y abrazando fuertemente al moreno, cae junto a él en los brazos del Morfeo, justo antes de pensar "_si ha sido un sueño… este ha sido el sueño más caliente y jodidamente real que he tenido… que no acabe…"_

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna entra apaciblemente por la ventana, ilumina la habitación. En la cama dos amantes se encuentran profundamente dormidos, sus cuerpos entrelazados en un tierno abrazo. La apacible respiración del rubio solo delata su pasividad ante una tarde más que satisfactoria.<p>

El moreno empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, aún un poco adormilado se despereza, busca sus lentes y al colocárselos parece empezar a recordar todo lo acontecido. El rubio se remueve a su costado buscando su calor, ha empezado a sentir la falta de un cuerpo tibio a su lado. Harry sonríe dulcemente ante la vista.

En ese preciso momento no estaba seguro absolutamente de nada, no sabía que sentía por el rubio, tampoco tenía claro que era lo que el Slytherin sentía por él. ¿Sería cosa de una noche? No podía pensar así, negó con la cabeza, él había conocido en las últimas semanas a un Draco Malfoy muy diferente, atento, cuidadoso, responsable, amable. Pero sería ello solo porque él se encontraba tan expuesto, acababa de perder a un ser querido y si Malfoy hubiese querido habría fácilmente podido aprovecharse de él, pero no recordaba que siquiera lo hubiese intentado. Lo que había pasado esa tarde había sido producto de ese beso que él mismo ínsito.

Pero ahora que haría con ese rubio, no se sentía listo para una relación, pero tampoco podía negar que el de ojos plata lo atraía, después de todo había sido su primer amor. Entonces que se suponía debía hacer. Y si Draco le empezaba a exigir ciertas cosas como pareja, y si quería formalizar. No es que para él fuese solo sexo casual, él también había sentido cosas, pero no estaba seguro si quería volver a hacerlo, y si su amistad se arruinaba por todo ello. Se sentía perdido en un mar de confusiones.

- Harry – llamó su acompañante de pronto – hace cuánto te despertaste

- Recién – mintió, no quería que se entere de todo el mar de pensamientos y preocupaciones que habían empezado a embargarlo - ¿dormiste bien? – pero el rubio no le contesto, se limito a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Harry había aprendido algo en los últimos meses, a Draco no podía engañarle, era como si él pudiese leer cada página de sí mismo, sin secretos

- Nada – tenía que intentar esconder por lo menos sus sentimientos

- ¿Te asusta todo esto? – cómo era que Malfoy adivina cada pensamiento no lo sabía, pero tampoco es que le preocupara mucho el averiguarlo – somos amigos ¿no? Anda dime… - amigos… se repitió así mismo, eso sonaba más relajante.

- La verdad…

- No estaba en tus planes ¿verdad? – asintió levemente y al ver que los ojos grises empezaban a oscurecerse no pudo más que sentirse culpable, por qué le afectaba tanto que Draco se decepcionará de él – sé que amas a McCollen, no es que te pida que sientas algo por mí… y si prefieres no hablaremos nunca de esto… - hablar, hacer, besar, él quería seguir haciéndolo y eso maldita sea eso es lo que lo tenía confundido – es más y si te hace sentir incomodo puedo desaparecer de tu vida… -no no no, quiero que te quedes, gritaba su subconsciente, pero porque era que él no era capaz de decir algo, el rubio parecía derrumbarse frente a él, y él, el gran salvador del mundo mágico, no podía hilar una frase coherente – ya sabes que alguna vez te dije que solo venía en calidad de amigo, por lo que no espero nada más… no es que sea un maldito sentimental Potter – su voz la noto más ¿desesperada? Qué le ocurría a Draco, parecía que empezaba a perder la cordura y postura clásica de todo mago de alta sociedad – sabes bien que para mí un polvo es un polvo y nada más que eso – entonces lo entendió, el rubio estaba entrando en la desesperación por que el idiotamente no se había dignado decir nada desde que empezara con su monologo.

- ¡Al diablo con tus estúpidas mentiras Malfoy! – gruño, qué se suponía que había empezado a decir, eso no tenía que sonar así, él había querido sonar más amoroso, bueno tal vez dulce, pero no de ese modo, y desde cuando usaba el término amoroso con Draco – lo… lo siento… no eres un simple amante Draco, yo… maldición – murmuro para sí – yo… estoy confundido… eso es todo. Tú… bueno tú me gustabas, ya sabes en el colegio y la verdad es que si entonces hubiese sabido que me correspondías no hubiese dudado en tener sexo contigo infinidad de veces – espera, sexo no es lo que había querido en el colegio, en Hogwarts había buscado tener una relación estable y sólida con el Slytherin, él bien sabía que incluso había fantaseado con tomar su mano, verse a escondidas, besos en secreto… todas esas cosas – lo… lo que quiero decir es que mmm me gustaría empezar contigo de cero.

- No me digas qué eres del tipo romántico – siseó el rubio, que parecía más calmado e incluso ¿contento?

- ¡Demonios Draco! ¡Y qué si lo soy!

- Entonces… te regalare rosas, o quieres claveles – el moreno lo miro indignado, pero entendió que el rubio no lo veía como solo carne a disposición, Draco tenía sus cosas, era un bipolar de mierda que un día podía estar cuidándolo y al siguiente burlándose de lo sentimental que era, pero así era Malfoy, un Slytherin que luchaba consigo mismo por no exponer su corazón al ciento por ciento, y él lo quería así. Siempre lo había querido así, pero ante el odio que supuestamente se profesaban no habían podido ser algo más. Sonrió

- Qué te parecen girasoles, creo que tenemos más creatividad que todo ese manojo de muggles románticos.

- Supongo que sí, aunque una mandrágora también sería interesante – Harry iba a protestar, pero en seguida el rubio lo volvió a besar – entonces te apetece continuar donde nos quedamos o quieres que te traiga mil girasoles primero

- Jodete Malfoy

- Lo que tú ordenes Potter – siseó, mientras sus manos ya empezaban a moverse peligrosamente bajo las sabanas.

* * *

><p>- Entonces ¡lo hicieron! – gritaba un moreno Slytherin<p>

- Silencio Zabini

- Pero Draco, esto es algo histórico

- Blaise, no es para tanto… solo fue un par de veces

- ¡Draco Malfoy te jodiste a Potter un día completito! – el rubio estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo en la última hora, si bien era cierto se encontraba de muy buen humor a raíz de ello, también era cierto que hablar sobre su encuentro romántico con Harry específicamente con el sexualmente activo de su amigo no le alegraba - ¿no estará interesado en formar un trío? – el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido – solo bromeaba dragón

- Bueno, podemos hablar de otra cosa

- Primero una última pregunta

- De acuerdo, habla

- ¿Y ahora donde esta Harry?

- Con Weasley y Granger, decidió que dejará al fin su trabajo muggle y que irá a averiguar cuánto dinero tiene en Gringotts, según me contó al fin el descocido de su amigo hizo algo útil y le propuso que ponga su propio negocio, así que van a ir a hablar con su socio de la tienda de bromas y van a ver que sería beneficioso de poner, quiere que sea un lugar de diversión – respondió tranquilo

- Valla que lograste todo un cambio en Potter

- Yo no lo hice, fue obra y gracia de Granger y la comadreja

- Yo creo que él decidió todo eso por ti

- Lo que sea Zabini…

- Y ahora me explicarás porqué Lucius me envío una lechuza preguntándome si ya tengo fecha para la pedida de mano – interrogo el moreno mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- Sobre eso…

- Si es lo que creo Draco, créeme que no te lo voy a perdonar

- Pero Blaise

- Malfoy – Blaise casi nunca usaba su apellido para llamarlo y las pocas veces que lo había hecho había sido porque o bien estaba muy enojado o porque era algo muy importante y serio de atender – no voy a casarme contigo, te lo advierto

- Blaise es la mejor opción que tienes

- ¿Y Potter donde queda en esta ecuación?

- En realidad, aún no lo he conversado con él

- Y aunque lo hagas yo diré que no – puntualizó – como podría casarme con mi mejor amigo sabiendo que ahora tiene la oportunidad de estar con el Gryffindor de sus sueños

- Si hablo con Harry el entenderá

- Y una mierda me importa su opinión. Lo que intento cuidar es tu corazón – el rubio lo miro anonadado – dime honestamente Draco, a ti te gustaría tener a Potter como tu amante – lo había considerado en su camino hacia la posada y era cierto, él no quería una relación oculta con el ojiverde, el siempre había querido decir "el es mío" con todo el orgullo del mundo. Pero como salvas a tu mejor amigo de su fatídico futuro – tu silencio me lo dice todo Draco

- Yo buscare el modo

- ¿Para formar un harem?

- No

- Malfoy entiende, yo me casare con Parkinson, no por tu culpa sino por la de Nott que aun a sabiendas de lo que me espera, decidió que es más importante su soltería

- No quiero que sufras

- Eres mi hermano y te amo por ello, pero no Draco, yo ya tome mi decisión

- Pero

- ¿Hagamos una prueba, de acuerdo? – el rubio lo miro confundido. El moreno se acerco y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de su amigo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo beso. Malfoy debía admitir que Zabini se estaba esmerando para que ambos se sintieran bien por lo que intento corresponderle, el juego de caricias entre sus labios era suave, puro, sin malicia. Zabini se separo sin soltar su rostro – sinceramente ¿sentiste algo?

- ¿Cariño?

- ¡Por Merlín Draco! Sabes que no sentiste más que si fuese un beso al aire, yo no te amo de ese modo y tú no a mi ¿quieres tener que pasar por besos y caricias sin sentimiento el resto de tu vida? Yo no quiero

- ¡Y con todo ello planeas casarte con Parkinson! – el moreno se mordió el labio nerviosamente – espera… ¿tienes un plan verdad?

- Bueno…

- ¡Menudo cabrón! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Es que primero tenía que terminar de concretar todo… y aún no está listo

- ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?

- Si todo sale bien… en unos días te lo confirmare

- Estas seguro qué vas a estar bien – el moreno sonrió

- ¿Será que Draquito está preocupado por mi?

- Idiota, eres mi mejor amigo

- Ya sabes que siempre podemos ser algo más – le guiño un ojo con picardía

- Eres imposible

- Lo que sea… otro beso… ¿qué dices?

- ¡Olvídalo Zabini!

* * *

><p>Después de terminar su conversación con Zabini el rubio se había dirigido hacia su mansión. Había deseado con todo el corazón volver a casa del Gryffindor y hacerle el amor una vez más pero le había prometido que se dedicaría a sus asuntos y lo dejaría manejar todo lo concerniente a su nueva vida a su modo. No es que Draco planeara entrometerse ya que él estaba más que seguro que el moreno era perfectamente capaz para hacer cualquier cosa, pero debía admitir que lo extrañaba. Tantos años de reprimir sus sentimientos le estaban pasando factura y si de él dependiera pasaría cada segundo con su moreno.<p>

Pero le había dicho a Harry que empezarían de cero, intentando no vivir del pasado, no eran novios ni amigos, se encontraban en el limbo del conocerse como futura pareja pero con el derecho a hacer el amor cuantas veces quisieran. Él sabía que era el trato más ridículo que hubiera aceptado, era casi como ser amantes. Pero tampoco es que quisiera no hacerlo, lo necesitaba y sabía que Potter aún estaba en el autodescubrimiento, su amor por McCollen lo tenía asustado. Debía ser paciente.

Por otro lado estaba su amigo Zabini, que había decidido por primera vez desde que se conocieran, ocultarle algo. Blaise era poco serio, se dejaba llevar casi siempre por sus sentimientos, y si no fuera porque tenía ese lado perverso, casi juraría que debió ser Gryffindor. Obligado a casarse con alguien que no quería, había decido llevar a cabo un plan, uno que a él le asustaba, porque conocía a Zabini y sabía que si no se lo comentaba era porque él mismo no sabía cómo hacer.

Le preocupaban ambos morenos, uno porque lo amaba aunque no lo admitiera en su totalidad y él otro porque había sido y era su mejor amigo y hermano desde que tuviera uso de razón. Quería tanto a Blaise que había estado a punto de aceptar casarse con él, solo por cuidarlo. Maldita Parkinson y su complejo de novia despechada.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya frente al gran portón de la mansión, sonrió burlándose de sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan despistado? Supuso que ese par de morenos lo estaban enloqueciendo, así que decidido entro a buscar a su progenitor. Tenía que hablar con él antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

- Padre, ¿tienes unos minutos?

- Dime Draco, qué sucede – le contesto el Malfoy mayor sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras analizaba unos pergaminos sobre la mesa.

- No me casaré con Blaise

- ¿Te rechazó? – su tono era divertido y casi incrédulo

- Tiene un plan y confío en él – en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que decía pero había decidido creer en ese moreno despistado.

- Bueno será mejor que decida pronto porque hoy casualmente me encontré con su padre y me anuncio que la boda estaba planificada para la próxima semana, es más me entrego los partes.

- ¡Por Salazar! – el rubio no pudo dejar escapar su indignación – por eso le enviaste esa lechuza a Blaise pidiéndole le indique la fecha ¿verdad?

- Correcto

- Le escribiré ahora mismo dándole las noticias, espero que su plan pueda acelerarse, pero si no te informare y supongo que mi boda con Zabini tendrá que concretarse

- Draco, bien sabes que un contrato mágico es de por vida…

- Lo sé, es solo que

- ¿Acaso Potter no te importa? – el rubio palideció, cómo era que su padre se había enterado de lo que sentía por Harry, ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a su madre, quién era en realidad en quién más confiaba en esa casa – no pretendas negarlo, sé muy bien que ese Potter te ha hecho algo, algo de lo que nadie escapa…

- Pero…

- Draco, eres un Malfoy, te conozco. Desde que fuiste a salvar a su novio supe que él te interesaba. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando fuiste a ayudarle con su depresión… arriesgar tu linaje por un mestizo, creí que habías enloquecido… pero le prometí a tu madre aceptar tus decisiones, aunque honestamente cada que vienes a mi despacho no haces más que darme dolores de cabeza.

- Padre…

- Yo te apoyare – el Malfoy mayor se acerco a su hijo y apretó fuertemente su hombro en señal de apoyo – no seré el mejor padre del mundo, pero creo que en algo puedo ayudar. Si te gusta Potter no me queda más que aceptarlo… después de todo tu madre ha amenazado con abandonarme si no lo hago – suspiro abatido

- Gracias…

- Y ahora deja el sentimentalismo y ve a escribirle a ese amigo tuyo que no hace otra cosa que traer problemas. Dile que con o sin plan puede mudarse aquí en vez de estar viviendo en esa pensión de dudosa procedencia…

- Pero…

- Si no lo encubro tú te terminarás casando con él ¿no es así? Supongo que tendré que cuidarlo solo para que tu madre no me lo reproche el resto de nuestras vidas – Lucius se giro y fue a sentarse nuevamente tras su escritorio - ¡Ve! Antes que me arrepienta

- Gracias Padre

* * *

><p>Había pasado un par de días desde que Draco saliera del departamento de Harry dejándolo administrar su nueva vida, mientras él se iba a atender sus propios asuntos que básicamente se habían centrado en ayudar a Zabini a mudarse a la mansión, mantenerlo oculto de su familia que incluso había denunciado mediante El Profeta su desaparición, y ayudarle con su plan… que aunque no había querido decirle, finalmente se había animado esa tarde y como sospecho inicialmente, resulto descabellado y sin sentido.<p>

- Draco, por favor es perfecto – el moreno Slytherin estaba sentado sobre la cama de su amigo implorando ser comprendido.

- ¿Perfecto? Planeas secuestrar a Nott… ¡Por Salazar Theodore te asesinará!

- Solo me lo llevaré unos días, cuando él entienda que soy un gran partido y su mejor opción aceptará que nos casemos o por lo menos formalicemos y entonces volveré….

- ¿Y vivirán felices? – Draco alzo una ceja - ¿en serio en qué mundo vives? Zabini la realidad es que si no te casas te cazaran… y Parkinson… ¡Solo Merlín sabe que te hará!

- Pero…

- Pero nada Blaise, yo te cuidaré y me casaré contigo aún si debo perder a Harry por eso.

- ¡Malfoy! – el moreno se levanto enfurecido - ¡Demonios… soy tu amigo y no permitiré que renuncies a Potter!

- ¡Tu vida será un infierno!

- ¡No me interesa!

- ¡A mí sí!

- ¡Draco!

- ¡Blaise, entiende que me importas! – el rubio se encontraba cara a cara al moreno – prometí cuidarte ¿recuerdas?

- Éramos unos críos… - las lágrimas de frustración del moreno empezaron a caer

- Tal vez… pero prometimos cuidarnos mutuamente toda la vida – el rubio se acerco y lo abrazo – eres mi mejor amigo… y espero que Harry lo entienda

- Sabes que no…

- Déjame intentarlo ¿vale?

- Imbécil…

- Hablare hoy con él… espero que este en su casa. Ya vuelvo – se separo y sin mirarlo tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

No quiso dar mayores explicaciones, por lo que sin decir una palabra se marcho de la Mansión, cruzo los amplios y verdes jardines. Cuando se encontró fuera del recinto se transporto rumbo al Londres muggle… necesitaba hablar con Harry, explicarle y esperaba que entendiera. Aunque esa esperanza era mínima en comparación con la casi afirmación de que Potter lo odiaría, lo mandaría a la mierda y le diría que desaparezca de su vida. ¿Amor o amistad?

Cuando hubo llegado pensó que sería injusto aparecerse de improviso y sin mayor detalle que su presencia, por lo que invoco un leve hechizo e hizo aparecer unos grandes y hermosos girasoles en sus manos, debía sorprenderlo. Si iba a ser la última vez que lo viera, quería recordar el momento para siempre.

Tomo aire y armándose de valor tocó a la puerta tres veces, espero unos segundos y al instante el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose se oyó. Al siguiente instante, justo frente a él un sonriente joven se encontraba mirándolo – Hola McCollen, ¿esta Harry? – palideció, acababa de asimilar a quién tenía en frente, era Steve McCollen, el difunto prometido de Harry Potter, difunto… ¿qué demonios había pasado?

- Steve, ¿quién es? – una soñadora voz se dejo escuchar a espaldas del australiano, y asomándose por la puerta un moreno ojiverde estiro la cabeza – Draco… - trago con dificultad. El rubio volvió a parpadear, era inaudito, no pudo evitar dejar caer los girasoles e intentando sonar convincente y relajado hablo.

- ¿Estás vivo? – dijo dirigiéndose a McCollen

- Es una larga historia – respondió ruborizado – si no fuera por tu amigo Nott no hubiera vuelto

- ¿Theodore?

- Sí… pero porque no pasas, sé que has estado cuidado de Harry en mi ausencia – cuidar, amar… cual era la diferencia ahora no significaba nada.

- Esto… - se sentía nervioso, triste, confundido. Volteo a ver al moreno que lo miraba con tristeza alternando su mirada entre él y los girasoles en el suelo. Entonces lo noto - ¿qué es esa marca en tu cuello? – su pregunta más que casual sonó a reclamo

- A lo siento… no he podido evitarlo, ha sido mi culpa… ya sabes llegar a media noche… - Draco no quiso escuchar más, lo entendía todo o al menos las partes importantes. McCollen había vuelto gracias a Nott, había llegado a media noche y Harry… Potter se había entregado a él… no podía culparlo, lo amaba… pero porque maldita sea no le había enviado aunque sea un mensaje: "_Hola Draco, mi novio está con vida es mejor que acabemos todo…_ "era un maldito Gryffindor que solo le había robado el corazón y había jugado con él. Por vez primera quiso llorar, no lo haría, era un Malfoy. Respiro hondo, puso su sonrisa más altanera, su mirada fría, su porte del mago sangre pura que era y con la voz más falsa que alguna vez había tenido dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo.

- Me alegro Potter que tu prometido este con vida, espero que sean felices – el moreno se veía triste, casi como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se animaba – y McCollen – miro a Steve – me encantaría oír los detalles pero me temo que llevo retraso, solo venia a contarle a Potter que me casare dentro de unos días.

- ¡Casarte! – Harry no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito que sorprendió a los otros – pero… pero si tú estabas con… - no podía decirlo en voz alta

- ¿Con quién cariño? – le animó Steve abrazándolo por la cintura

- Con Blaise – termino Draco – Harry nos apoyo bastante ¿verdad? – quería destruirlo, si no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a su prometido que había tenido algo con él pero si su león interno había podido poseer a ese australiano… entonces lo destruiría - ¿no te contó? Bueno seguro ya luego te lo comentará – lo miro con odio – bueno debo irme, les haré llegar el parte en esta semana. Espero que no se cruce con su boda.

- No te preocupes Draco que aún no hemos retomado ese tema – Steve le tendió una mano que Malfoy estrecho – que sean muy felices

- Igualmente, hasta luego – Draco desapareció sin antes lanzarme la más gélida mirada al Potter. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su frío corazón, había sido un imbécil, pero Harry lo había sido más. Él había esperado ser el único, se había esmerado por volverlo a la vida sin esperar nada a cambio. Él aunque sonará egoísta lo había amado más que el estúpido de McCollen, y lo único que ahora esperaba era que el moreno lo eligiera a él… lo había esperado incluso cuando desapareció. No era más que McCollen, ni siquiera el mejor partido del mundo, pero de algo estaba seguro… nadie amaría a Harry Potter como él alguna vez lo hizo.

**_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento, _**

**_y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes._**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Supongo quieren asesinarme... un crucio no me vendría mal ¿eh? traer de vuelta a Steve ha sido un golpe fuerte para Harry y Draco, incluso para mí (aunque ahora piensen que lo disfruto de lo mejor), conforme escribía ciertamente me sentí mal por Draco, ya que por fin estaba empezando a manifestar sus emociones abiertamente.

Espero que fuera del asesinato masivo que hallan programado para mí se den un tiempo es escribirme y decirme que opinan... sus reviews me alientan.

¡Un fuerte abrazo y que tengan un hermoso día!

DulceMinina


	6. CAP 6: ÉCHAME A MÍ LA CULPA

**Notas de la Autora:**

Después de la súper bomba que lancé el día de ayer y los reviews y MP que recibí, decidí que sería injusto hacerles esperar hasta dentro de una semana por la continuación (¿os dije que mi vena Slytherin sigue firme y latente?). Pero sé lo que es esperar años por el siguiente cap. así que decidí hacerles un regalo, que espero que disfruten y responde a todas las preguntas que me hicieron.

* * *

><p><strong>ÉCHAME A MÍ LA CULPA<strong>

**Sabes mejor que nadie que me fallaste...**

**Que lo que prometiste se te olvido**

**Sabes a ciencia cierta que me engañaste...**

**Aunque nadie te amaba igual que yo**

- Buen día Sr. Nott, quería saber si sería posible ver a su hijo – la fría voz del rubio estremeció en sobremanera a su moreno acompañante. Habían hablado acerca de todo ello, él casi le había suplicado que no hiciera una locura; pero le conocía, sabía cómo era Draco Lucius Malfoy cuando dejaba todo sentimiento de lado y debía admitir que recordarlo lo aterraba.

- Se encuentra en su habitación, si gustan pasar – Blaise notó claramente la intensa mirada que le lanzó el padre de quién era su amor. ¿Estaría al tanto de la relación que tuvieran en el pasado? No podía ser, ya que Theo era del tipo de personas que no hablaban con absolutamente nadie acerca de su vida privada.

- Gracias – fue toda la respuesta del Malfoy – Blaise, vamos.

- ¿Él también irá? – el mago mayor no pudo ocultar su desdén.

- ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con mi prometido? – Draco lo miro con el ceño fruncido – le recuerdo Sr. Nott que aún tiene unas deudas con mi familia…

- ¿Su prometido? – no pudo evitar ocultar su enojo – No claro que no Sr. Malfoy, disculpe mi atrevimiento, son ustedes bienvenidos. Siéntanse como en su casa – el mago tuvo que guardarse todo su orgullo, tal cual lo observo Zabini. Nunca hubiera pensado ver al Sr. Nott tan nervioso, seguramente Lucius ya lo tendría amenazado por todo el dinero facilitado cuando el Señor Oscuro subió al poder… sabía que no era correcto, pero no pudo evitar reprimir una risa burlona.

- ¿Estás bien? – Draco lo miró, casi se podía notar una pequeña luz de preocupación bajo esos fríos ojos grises.

- Sí, gracias – respondió regalándole una sonrisa – vamos a ver al cabron ese – lo animo, intentando pensar que su amigo al fin mostraba algo de emoción bajo esa oscura capa en la que se había sumido desde el día anterior que regreso de ver a Potter. Maldito Gryffindor, le había roto el corazón y del peor modo.

El rubio empezó a caminar seguido de cerca por Zabini. Subieron las escaleras de caracol hasta el tercer piso, recorrieron el pasillo, doblaron a la derecha y sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta Draco alzo su varita, conjuro algo ininteligible hacia la cerradura y la puerta de roble se abrió, sorprendiendo por completo a Theodore Nott que se encontraba dentro sumido en la lectura de unos pergaminos.

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías – comento sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos.

- Entonces vamos al grano, quiero respuestas – demando acercándose a donde se encontraba su antiguo compañero de casa.

- ¿Era necesario que viniera él? – Nott por primera vez aparto la vista de los pergaminos y miro hacia Zabini, quién al escuchar el modo tan frío de su ex mejor amigo no pudo más que sentirse desfallecer.

- Es mi prometido – respondió Draco colocándose delante del mencionado y logrando con ello sobresaltar a Theo.

- ¿Se van a casar? – estaba contrariado, casi pálido.

- ¿Algún problema con ello Nott? – Malfoy no iba a permitir que tratara de manera incorrecta a su mejor amigo, no después que fue él quien lo deshecho.

- Pregúntale a él, que inicialmente me dijo que quería casarse conmigo – Nott sonaba casi indignado, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Zabini.

- Son esos ¿celos? – musito un tímido moreno sacando la cabeza detrás del rubio para poder observar mejor al Slytherin.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Bueno Theodore, a mi me parece que sí – afirmo el rubio. Nott empezó a enrojecer y Blaise no pudo más que pensar en lo tierno que se veía de ese modo. Por primera vez Theodore Nott mostraba una pizca de celos por él, quien lo diría.

- Me dijiste que querías una vida de soltero y yo te dije que busco estabilidad… - empezó a explicar intentando sonar despreocupado.

- Y yo puedo darle esa estabilidad – puntualizo el rubio.

- ¿Y Potter qué? – demando la serpiente que ahora se encontraba acorralada. Al notar la sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos sonrió con perversidad - ¿creían en serio que no lo sabía?

- No sé de que hablas – intento negar el Malfoy

- Draco te recuerdo que después de Zabini él que más te conoce soy yo – se dejo explicar sonando más relajado – y no creas que paso desapercibido para mí el hecho de que le has estado ayudandolo todo este tiempo, sin contar con toda las miradas que le lanzabas en el colegio y aún recuerdo que me pediste que investigará a McCollen para saber si era buen partido para Potter después que te enteraste de su compromiso – Zabini abrió los ojos como platos.

- Si serás cabrón dragón, como se te ocurrió pedirle eso a Theo y esperar que no lo notara…

- Pero, es que… - Draco balbuceaba incoherencias

- Olvidemos la pose de Slytherin quieren – Theo dejo los pergaminos a un lado y sonrió – merecen una explicación, y se las daré, sin rencores y si tengo suerte… tú – dijo señalando con un dedo hacia Zabini – al final del día serás mío – Blaise enrojeció y Draco lo miro incomprensible

- Deja de acosar a mi prometido, y explícame de una vez que mierda hay con McCollen y porque demonios ahora está con vida – tomo una silla y se sentó frente a su amigo.

- Para que puedan entenderlo, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas e intenta pensar antes de responderme ¿de acuerdo? – Draco lo miro medio ofendido pero asintió – El día que McCollen murió, nos dijiste que cuando los mortífagos te atraparon y sugeriste que le dieran la poción, lo despertaron y él te miro como si te reconociera ¿Es verdad? – Malfoy se quedo pensativo mirando hacia algún punto vacio detrás de Nott, quería recordar aquella tarde. Despertaron a McCollen y este primero parecía desorientado, miro a ambos lados como intentando ubicarse y entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con él. Lo observo un breve momento, primero vio terror, trago pesadamente. Draco recordaba ese detalle porque él mismo pensó que Steve había entendido que si él estaba ahí quería decir que Harry también. Luego él lo miro directo para intentar decirle que confíe y tras ello McCollen bebió la pócima.

- Sí, primero me miro medio asustado y luego creí que entendió que debía confiar en mí y tomo la poción que lleve.

- Bien, ahora cuando el rayo le atravesó ¿escuchaste que conjuro fue el que lo mato? – la verdad era que esa respuesta era fácil, no, ni él ni Harry habían oído nada, lo sabía porque el ministerio les había hecho la misma pregunta incluso con _veritaserum_ de por medio, y ambos lo habían negado. Era como recordar una escena insonora.

- No

- Nos dijiste que le pusiste un hechizo balsámico para que su cuerpo se preservara en su tumba ¿verdad?

- Sí

- ¿El cuerpo fue revisado _post mortem_?

- No, Potter se negó a que alguien que no fuese él lo tocara, y dado que no se podía hacer nada, dejaron que se lo lleve sin mayor análisis.

- Exacto

- ¿No entiendo nada Nott? Por Salazar… haz el favor de explicarnos todo de una buena y maldita vez – Draco empezaba a impacientarse

- Blaise – llamo Theodore, logrando que el moreno se girara a verlo y le lanzara una despectiva mirada, después de todo no le perdonaría nada de buenas a primera - ¿hace cuánto que te dije que quería mi libertad?

- Hace un mes, creo – respondió indignado.

- Bueno pues honestamente no era exactamente lo que buscaba, me sentía un poco confundido, llevábamos juntos un par de días y la verdad es que formalizar no se me antojaba porque nunca lo había hecho, entonces decidí decirte que quería libertad, sabía que hiriéndote era el único modo que desistieras de buscarme – el moreno le lanzo un mirada de odio – la verdad es que me desaparecí porque me fui a pasar un tiempo en una hacienda de mi padre – el rubio lo escuchaba con atención mientras le moreno tenía las manos cerradas en puños pensando que todo el tiempo que él estuvo sufriendo Theodore había estado vacacionando seguramente con algunas brujas o incluso algunos magos jóvenes – estando allá encontré que todavía existen ciertas colonias de mortífagos – prosiguió – intente pasar desapercibido y gracias a la poción _multijugos_ que me facilitaron los elfos de mi padre, logre camuflarme en algunas reuniones.

- Eso fue demasiado estúpido – comento Blaise, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Gracias por tu preocupación – respondió Nott, logrando que el moreno se sonroje – pero fue justamente ello lo que me ayudo a descubrir que McCollen vivía, resulta – se dirigió a Draco – que él día del ataque no le habían lanzado el hechizo mortal, sino una variación que detiene tu corazón y tus sentidos logrando que parezcas muerto, pero el efecto dura una semana. Luego despiertas como si no hubiera pasado nada – Malfoy lo miro sorprendido – primero escuche aquello como un rumor y como era natural no podía informar nada a nadie porque si alguien interceptaba cualquier tipo de información sobre ello mis posibilidades de encontrar a McCollen, se reducían.

- Así que te infiltraste y encontraste al prometido de Potter – afirmo Draco más para sí que como un comentario que quisiera compartir

- Sí y no, verás me tomo unos días ganarme la confianza de los más ancianos del lugar, pero una vez que lo logré se animaron a contarme por partes la historia – Nott observo a los Slytherin – en realidad el ministerio creyó haber capturado a todos los involucrados, pero no contaron con uno del cual ni siquiera el propio Steve tenía conocimiento, era un subalterno que recién se estaba involucrando. Este tipo el día del incidente había estado yendo al punto donde todos estaban para llevar noticias acerca de lo que pasaba en el ministerio, fue coincidencia que llegara cuando apareció Potter en acción. En medio de ese caos pensó que si fingía la muerte de McCollen y le causaba una gran herida al salvador del mundo mágico, seria ascendido y reconocido como un igual dentro del grupo. Así que fue él quien lanzo el hechizo, una magia tan oscura como la de su predecesora, fue por eso que ni tú ni Potter lo vieron venir y sus compañeros tampoco sabían quien fue, de ahí que cuando el ministerio los interrogo…

- Nadie confesó haberlo matado – completo Draco – Pero eso no explica cómo es que lo encontraste si yo mismo estuve en el entierro.

- Bueno este mismo hombre al ver que todos habían sido capturados y siendo el único en saber la verdad, días después del entierro fue a la tumba de McCollen y lo desenterró – Nott se giro, dándoles la espalda, para ver por su ventana – como temía que Potter lo asesinara por lo que había hecho decidió borrar la memoria de Steve y se lo llevo a donde yo estaba. Lo hizo pasar por un medio hermano y así lo mantuvo oculto – Draco lo miraba anonadado.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – pregunto interesado Zabini

- Irónicamente, es lo único que no se – Nott se encogió de hombros – resulta que se hizo pasar por Percyval Rocwalder, un mortífago que falleció en uno de los ataques del señor oscuro, y llámenlo cosa del destino pero falleció unos meses atrás producto de envenenamiento. Aparentemente entre los mortífagos del lugar no era muy bien aceptado y uno de ellos acabo con su vida.

- ¿Pero como sabían lo de McCollen? – Malfoy quiso volver a la historia

- Bueno en realidad todos conocían a Steve, habían visto su foto en El Profeta y dado que muchos le guardaban recelo a Potter conocían de sobra su vida y quienes le acompañaban. Pensaron que debían guardar el secreto para tener luego con que amenazar a Potter, era como si esperaran el momento ideal – Nott sonrió – pero nadie conto con que yo aparecería – su sonrisa era triunfal – me costó encontrarle, pues después del deceso de su supuesto hermano lo habían capturado y encerrado en las mazmorras de uno de los mortífagos. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero me valí de mis elfos domésticos para poder ingresar a la Mansión de los McColmerd y logre sacarlo. Una vez lo hice me transporte a San Mungo y ahí estuvo internado cerca de una semana.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – demando el rubio

- Primero debía encargarme de que encierren a todos los involucrados.

- Pero El Profeta no informo nada – comento Zabini

- Eso es porque el ministerio lo tiene como máximo secreto. No quieren reconocer que se equivocaron en la investigación, que no investigaron la escena del crimen, pero sobre todo no quieren enfrentar a Potter – puntualizo – recién hace dos días dieron de alta a McCollen y me llamaron. Conversamos un poco y me pidió que no dijera nada. De ahí no supe más de él, aunque asumí se habría ido a buscar a Potter pues era de lo único de lo que me hablaba desde que recupero la memoria – el rubio y el moreno se miraron. Zabini no pudo pasar inadvertida la triste mirada de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Sabías que Potter y Draco tenían algo? – le inquirió a Nott sumamente enojado.

- Eso si no lo sabía, recién he regresado y lo último que supe antes de irme fue que Draco estaba asistiendo a Potter en Londres muggle – se giro para hacerles frente.

- Bueno pues Theodore, gracias a ti Draco acaba de perder la oportunidad de poder estar con Potter… - Zabini se puso de pie airado – ¡el maldito de McCollen volvió y se lo arrebato! – Nott miro a Draco asombrado.

- ¡Zabini cállate! – bramo el rubio

- Pero… dragón… - el moreno balbuceo asustado ante el grito cargado de ira del Malfoy

- Blaise… - intento relajarse el mencionado – la decisión fue de Potter, no de McCollen ni mía… - sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer – es mejor que me valla, debo atender unos negocios – se puso de pie y sin mirar a sus compañeros se dirigió a la puerta, al llegar se detuvo - ¿vienes o te quedas Zabini? – el moreno lo miro preocupado pero lo siguió.

- Blaise – llamó Nott

- Voy a casarme Nott – fue toda su respuesta

Salieron de la casa sin decir nada. Draco caminaba delante de Zabini y desde que se marcharan de la habitación de su amigo ni siquiera había volteado a mirarle, por otro lado el moreno se había sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales se reducían a Nott. Conocía bien a su amado y sabía que todo lo que les había contado también había sido una explicación de por qué no había vuelto por él, de algún modo idiota sentía que Theo le estaba diciendo entre líneas que no había estado con otras personas y que eso se debía a él. Pero no podía permitirse sentir o pensar en él, ahora era Draco quién lo necesitaba y él mismo se había prometido cuidarlo. Si eso significaba renunciar a Nott, lo haría. Después de todo fue Theo quién primero lo desecho, aún cuando fuera solo para pensar… él lo había dejado.

Cuando se encontraron a suficiente distancia de la mansión Draco se detuvo, tomando por sorpresa a Zabini, que iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que por poco choca contra el rubio.

- ¿Por qué me seguiste? – el rubio hablaba pausado pero sin voltear a mirarlo, se escuchaba abatido desde la perspectiva del moreno.

- Eres mi prometido – respondió calmadamente.

- Sabes que esa no es la respuesta que espero.

- Dragón… yo me quedo a tu lado – el rubio pareció reaccionar porque inmediatamente se giro para mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo.

- No seas imbécil… tú al quieres es a otro – sus ojos se notaban tristes pero decididos – no te permitas perderlo

- Draco, él me dejó – decirlo en voz alta hería más que el solo pensarlo – no puede esperar que en cuanto aparezca me arrojare a sus brazos… debió buscarme y no yo a él.

- Conoces mejor que yo a Nott…

- ¿Y eso qué? – Zabini se sentía defraudado por la actitud de su amado - ¿Cuando a alguien le interesa otra persona no debería hacer todo por estar a su lado?

- El orgullo es propio de nuestra casa – apunto con una triste sonrisa

- ¡Por Salazar! Ese imbécil no hizo nada por mí, no le debo nada… al contrario fue su culpa que McCollen volviera

- Te dije que Potter…

- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Entonces reacciona Zabini! - el rubio lo tomo por los hombros - ¡No entiendes que tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz!

- ¡Él no dijo nada de formalizar!

- ¡Es porque nunca ha ido en serio con nadie! ¡No sabe cómo hacerlo!

- ¡Por qué te interesa tanto que vuelva con un idiota como Theodore Nott! – Blaise empezaba a dejar caer lagrimas producto de la frustración que estaba viviendo

- ¡Por qué eres mi mejor amigo, y si alguno de los dos puede ser feliz entonces no deberíamos interferir!

- Pero Draco…

- No te preocupes por mí imbécil… estaré bien – se encogió de hombros – soy un Malfoy ¿no?

- ¿Y la boda?

- Aún no le hemos confirmado nada a mi padre

- Pero tú le dijiste a Potter…

- Qué importa eso – Draco le retiro la mirada – a estas alturas a Potter quién menos le interesa soy yo… - el moreno observo como el rubio luchaba contra las ganas de sollozar – es mejor que regreses y te arregles con el idiota de Nott… yo volveré a la mansión.

- De eso nada – replicó el moreno

- Zabini, qué te acabo de decir… - el moreno frunció el ceño

- Si Theodore Nott me quiere aunque sea un poco deberá buscarme… yo no iré – sus ojos se mostraban desafiantes. La vena Slytherin acababa de revivir en él – puede que le quiera pero no soy estúpido. Así que Draco Malfoy… tenemos una boda que planear

- Zabini – por toda respuesta el moreno lo jaló de la corbata y unió sus labios en un suave beso. Draco no opuso resistencia, solo se dejaba hacer; parecía tan cansado de luchar que solo por una vez se permitió dejarse querer.

- Tal vez dos corazones rotos se puedan curar – susurro Blaise cuando se hubieron separado. Draco lo miro atónito – si vamos a unirnos que sea por todo lo alto dragón – sonrío divertido.

- ¿Estás seguro? – el rubio lo miraba con preocupación

- No hay marcha atrás – y diciendo esto Zabini los transporto hacia la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que el rubio apareciera en su departamento, siete malditos días en los cuales no había podido olvidar la mirada llena de odio que le lanzó, era precisamente esa imagen mental la que lo había llevado a aparecerse hacia una hora a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con él, pero no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar o las respuestas que quería escuchar.<p>

Tomó valor y se aventuro a cruzar el jardín. Se sentía nervioso e indeciso, por lo que cuando se encontró frente a la enorme puerta de ingreso se sorprendió de que hubiese logrado ganar el valor suficiente para llegar hasta allí. Suspiro hondo y se atrevió a tocar. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un anciano elfo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Buenos días Señor – el elfo se inclino - ¿Busca a alguien?

- Esto… ¿se encuentra Draco? – sus nervios eran más que notorios

- El joven Malfoy está en su despacho, ¿tiene algún encuentro ya concertado?

- No… él no sabe que vendría

- En ese caso, permítame consultarle si dispone de tiempo para atenderlo, su nombre por favor

- Harry Potter – se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que en cuanto Draco supiera que él estaba allí lo más probable fuera que mandara que lo boten.

- Sparkel, ¿quién es? – una jovial voz se dejo oír en el interior de la mansión.

- Harry Potter, señor, viene a buscar al amo Draco – respondió el elfo. La puerta se dejo abrir un poco más dejando ver a Blaise Zabini, que miraba al recién llegado con desagrado.

- Potter – murmuro con desprecio

- Zabini – replico en el mismo todo el moreno

- ¿Para qué buscas a Draco?

- Debo hablar con él

- Esta ocupado

- Lo sé – el Gryffindor estaba más que convencido que el prometido del rubio no lo dejaría pasar así fuese un caso de vida o muerte, por lo que decidió que debía intentar la honestidad pues nada ganaría buscando pelea – vine a disculparme – Zabini parecía sorprendido – asumo que ya estas enterado… pero la última vez que lo vi… no quedamos en buenos términos, así que quise hablar con él. Entiendo si no me permites ingresar, pero te agradecería si tan solo pudieras decirle que vine – el Slytherin no respondió, parecía analizar al moreno de pies a cabeza, como si buscara algún truco… algo que lo hiciera desconfiar.

- Draco está en su despacho – dijo finalmente – es la habitación que se encuentra al fondo. Procura no importunarlo, tiene bastante trabajo y debe mantenerse concentrado.

- Sí…gracias – balbuceo torpemente el ojiverde y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza camino en la dirección indicada.

Una vez se encontró ante una puerta negra con dos serpientes entrelazadas grabadas en medio se sintió nuevamente desfallecer. _"Me asesinará_" era el pensamiento recurrente que había tenido en la cabeza desde que empezara a caminar por los enormes pasillos de la mansión. Toco dos veces y al instante escucho la voz del rubio indicando que pase.

Al ingresar lo encontró vestido con una hermosa túnica negra, su cabellera perfectamente peinada. Se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón negro detrás del escritorio de mármol. Se le veía muy concentrado en una pila de pergaminos finamente extendidos sobre el escritorio. No alzo la vista cuando él paso.

- Blaise si vienes a preguntarme de nuevo por si prefiero claveles blancos o azules, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – comento un poco incomodo.

- No soy Blaise – comento el moreno, logrando que el rubio saliera de su catarsis y levantara la cabeza. Se le veía contrariado.

- ¿Potter? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Hola – saludo tímidamente.

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa – Harry observó como de pronto la pose altiva de Malfoy volvía a retornar, su tono mordaz al hablar y esa fría mirada gris que solo le había conocido en tiempos de escuela – y dime Potter ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Quería…quería que conversemos – se aventuró a decir

- Si vienes a pedirme consejos para la decoración de tu boda será mejor que lo hables con Blaise

- No… esto… ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, ya sabes entre los negocios y la boda no hay mucho tiempo libre.

- Ah bueno… supongo que es entendible – se sintió decepcionado sin saber porque, pero esa respuesta no le había agradado - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estás haciendo ¿no?

- Draco… ¿Te vas a casar con Zabini? - pregunto con cautela, temía la respuesta, aunque el que lo recibiría diciéndole lo de las flores y que ahora le diga que no tenía tiempo no hacía más que confirmarlo. Aún así quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

- Así es Potter, del mismo modo que tú y el Sr. McCollen, solo espero que las fechas no se crucen, digo claro para que los invitados no tengan que dividirse entre una ceremonia y otra...

- Draco, ¿cómo es que actúas como si no te importara? ¡maldición tu y yo tuvimos algo! – no podía seguir ocultando su frustración. La misma frustración que llevaba guardando durante días.

- Potter, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros solo fue una serie de eventos desafortunados – su voz sonaba dura. El Malfoy que estaba frente a él no era ni la sombra de quién fuera su mejor amigo en tiempos de angustia, de quién lo cuido, de quién le hiciera el amor días atrás…

- Pero...

- ¿Pero? – Draco se paró y sin dejar de mirarlo agregó – Potter te recuerdo que yo fui a tu casa en calidad de amigo

- Sí… pero

- Tú mismo me dijiste que no querías nada serio

- Lo sé, es solo que

- Y por lo que sé… cuando McCollen re apareció no le dijiste sobre nosotros – la estocada final

- No podía – los ojos del gryffindor empezaron a derramar dolorosas lágrimas – se suponía que estaba muerto… y luego un día tan solo apareció – quería gritar, todo ese dolor guardado en su corazón empezaba a emanar – yo… estaba confundido, él solo apareció así derrepente… me conto lo que había sucedido y ¡demonios Draco como podía decirle nada!

- Lo amas – confirmo con mirada triste – y porque le amas es que no podías decirle nada… lo injusto fue que tampoco me lo dijiste a mí

- Draco… era complicado – intento excusarse

- ¿Complicado? – el rubio parecía empezar a perder la cordura - ¡Potter te acostaste con él y me dices que es complicado!

- Lo extrañaba… y

- Y nada Potter – le interrumpió – dime la verdad, ¿porqué viniste? – el moreno no sabía que responder, agacho la cabeza avergonzado

- Quería verte – respondió casi en un susurro

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡No lo sé Draco! ¡Entiende! ¡No lo sé!

- ¿Acaso planeabas dejar a McCollen por mí? – El moreno sabía que esa era la carnada que lanzaba Draco, todo quedaba en manos de la respuesta que él le diera. Sabía que al final todo siempre había dependido de sí mismo y de cuánto permitiera que lo suyo avance.

El Gryffindor quiso responder que sí, pero no era cierto. No es que no quisiera a Malfoy, pero como podría dejar a Steve, después de todo él siempre había estado ahí a su disposición. Incluso cuando había regresado habían hecho el amor como si nunca se hubiera ido.

No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, lo tenía en claro.

- Ahí lo tienes Potter, creo que esto responde todas tus interrogantes – concluyo un dolido rubio – ahora si me permites debo seguir con mi trabajo.

- Draco... – un susurro casi inaudible salió de sus labios – no tienes que casarte…

- ¿Te das cuenta lo egoísta que eres? – Harry levantó la cabeza sorprendido de las palabras tan duras del Slytherin – me pides que no busque mi felicidad… mientras tú te casas con McCollen

- ¡Pero no amas a Zabini! – las fuerzas se le estaban yendo y poco a poco empezaba a caer en un oscuro agujero

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – el tiempo se detuvo ante esas mordaces palabras – lo conozco de toda la vida, y él a mi… tú mejor que nadie sabe que cuando se está vulnerable…

- ¡Para! – no quería oírlo más – me estas rompiendo el corazón – las lágrimas caían con mayor intensidad.

- Lo curioso – respondió fríamente – es que en el hipotético caso que yo fuera un romántico empalagoso las cosas se invertirían... porque si lo pensamos fríamente tú fuiste él me sedujo para luego botarme, entonces ¿quién rompió el corazón de quién? – se notaba destruido por dentro.

El moreno no podía rebatirle, ni siquiera podía suplicarle que se quedara a su lado ya que Draco tenía razón, él le había roto primero el corazón, él había jugado con sus sentimientos. Lo correcto hubiese sido que primero terminara con el rubio antes de hacer algo con su prometido, pero no había sido lo suficientemente hombre siquiera para intentarlo.

¡Por todos los magos! él era un completo perdedor, y había necesitado perder a alguien que realmente le había interesado para darse cuenta. Y con estos pensamientos salió con la cabeza mirando al suelo y las lagrimas intentando inútilmente ser contenidas.

* * *

><p>El rubio contempló su salida, y solo cuando vio la puerta cerrarse, se derrumbo en su sillón - ¡Maldito seas Potter! – grito con frustración. Al instante se abrió la puerta y una cabellera oscura se dejo ver. El moreno lo observo con tristeza.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? - el rubio por toda respuesta giro su asiento, dándole la espalda. De pronto el enorme jardín que rodeaba la Mansión Malfoy le parecía demasiado interesante.

- Draco, lo lamento

- No te preocupes Blaise, el único malnacido aquí es Potter

- ¿Le dijiste que no nos casaríamos?

- Mejor que piense que sí

- Al menos… ¿sabe que te irás?

- ¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho?

- Yo te apoyo Dragón, siempre lo haré - se acerco y abrazo a su amigo por la espalda - todo saldrá bien ya verás.

- ¿Y Nott? – no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- En camino - susurro apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Aunque no lo creas, me alegro por ustedes

- Lo sé Draco, lo sé - lo apretó mas y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla - ¿qué dices un besito de despedida? - intento animarlo, el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza – déjalo salir – susurro Blaise en su oído, y al instante el rostro del Malfoy empezó a mojarse. Las lagrimas caían cual rocío "_se feliz Harry Potter_" fue su último pensamiento.

**Lleno estoy de razones para despreciarte**

**Sin embargo quiero que seas feliz**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¿Qué les pareció mi obsequio?

¡Quiero seguir leyendo sus maravillosos reviews!

P.D: No me asesinen...

¡Qué la magia gobierne sus vidas!

DulceMinina


	7. CAP 7: FIGHTER

**Notas de la Autora:**

Leer sus reviews siempre es un placer y aunque no lo crean a veces leo sus líneas hasta seis veces seguidas, el saber que alguien se toma el trabajo de leer lo que escribo es fascinante y gratificante.

Gracias por estar presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>FIGHTER<strong>

**After All You Put Me Through**

**You´d Think I Despise You**

**But In The End, I Wanna Thank You**

**'****cause You Make Me That Much Stronger**

- Sr. Malfoy, su transporte está listo - musitaba un mago joven mientras hacia una reverencia al hijo menor de Lucius.

- Está bien Aldair, ahora mismo bajo. Llévate esas maletas por favor - pidió mientras miraba hacia el vacío por su ventana. Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y noto que al fin se había quedado completamente solo en esa habitación.

- Bueno Potter, esto es todo – hablo al aire – espero que tu boda sea de lo más hermosa.

* * *

><p>La luna se dejaba ver en su máximo esplendor, era noche de luna llena y por lo tanto hoy más que nunca iluminaba de la manera más imponente el bosque de Algarian, a lo lejos se oían los aullidos fúnebres de una manada de lobos. Se pregunto si acaso estarían de cacería o tan solo disfrutando de una gran carrera bajo el astro madre que les proporcionaba esas extraordinarias habilidades que para los magos no les eran accesibles.<p>

- ¿Contemplando el panorama? – el susurro sobre su oído causo cierta conmoción en su cuerpo, una placentera reacción que solo él lograba sobre sí.

- La luna… - musito – es hermosa

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

- No… solo quiero mirarla

- ¿Sigues preocupado? – no podía mentirle, él mejor que nadie le conocía. Se giró para contemplarlo. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y esa mirada preocupada, la misma que había tenido en los últimos días.

- Estoy bien – intento tranquilizarlo. Lo abrazo y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

- No mientas… - murmuro al tiempo que le correspondió el abrazo y lo atraía más cerca de su cuerpo.

- Es solo que…

- Lo sé

- ¿Te molesta?

- No… está bien, él es importante para ti. Normalmente debería sentirme celoso pero no puedo competir contra él – beso sus cabellos – creo que ya deberías estar convencido que no luchare contra Draco por ti – el moreno sonrió pero el mayor no pudo verlo pues aun tenía el rostro escondido – sé cuán importante es para ti – suspiro – accedí venir aquí contigo por él

- Lo siento

- No te disculpes Blaise – paso una mano por sus cabellos – te lo dije una vez, sé que yo te abandone y fue culpa mía que Draco te cuidara… eso fortaleció sus vínculos y lo respeto. Además se lo que sientes por mi sino no nos casaríamos… solo no puedo evitar sentirme a veces… opacado – el moreno rio bajito, alzo la cabeza y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Cinco largos meses y aún piensas que me iré con él?

- Bueno… - hizo una mueca – considerando que inicialmente te casarías con el…

- ¡Supéralo Nott! – hizo un puchero – Draco es mi hermano, es natural que me preocupe

- Lo que me preocupa a mi es que si sigues con esta preocupación… también quieras que venga a la luna de miel – sonrió indicándole que solo bromeaba

- Bueno ya que lo mencionas…

- ¡Blaise! – el moreno beso a su prometido y cuando se hubieron separado agregó

- Solo bromeaba – beso sus mejillas – pero aún así me preocupa dejarlo solo

- Ha demostrado que es bastante capaz de valerse por sí mismo – indico

- Lo sé… es solo que…

- Solo estaremos fuera unos días

- De acuerdo – suspiro resignado – sé que debo empezar a velar por nosotros

- No te sientas mal… Draco mismo te dijo que estaría bien

- Tienes razón… debo dejar de actuar como una madre preocupada

- Así está mejor – le pellizco dulcemente las mejillas – y ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos adelantando la luna de miel? – le guiño un ojo al tiempo de Zabini se sonrojaba

* * *

><p>Había pasado tres días desde que sus dos mejores amigos al fin se hubieran dado el sí, y era curioso como su ausencia se empezaba a sentir en la casa editorial. Después de todo no había mejor periodista en todo Estados Unidos que Theodore Nott, debía admitirlo, de no ser por el Slytherin el reciente periódico <em>"The Magic Times"<em> no hubiese tenido la acogida que tenía. Y ni mencionar el estupendo trabajo que Blaise había realizado en las relaciones públicas, gracias a él el periódico a pesar de llevar solo dos meses en el medio ya era símbolo de veracidad y de medio de información infaltable en todo el país. Incluso en las últimas encuestas había sido posicionado como el primero frente a la competencia. Su padre se encontraba más que satisfecho con todo lo que estaba consiguiendo el trío de Slytherin y él no podía negar que se sentía a gusto administrando ese pequeño imperio.

Volvió a revisar la edición que saldría al día siguiente, debía ser minucioso pues iban a lanzar la _"la gran bomba_" gracias a la investigación que hiciera Nott antes de irse de luna de miel. Habían encontrado indicios de malversación de fondos en el Gran Banco de Algarian, y en cuanto lo develaran estaba casi seguro que el impacto económico que causaría en los inversionistas seria instantáneo. Termino de leer una vez más el artículo y sonrió ante la obra maestra.

Pensó que de haber estado Nott y Zabini, definitivamente los hubiera invitado a cenar para festejar por el éxito del siguiente día, pero lamentablemente estaba solo. Suspiro con pesadez, se recargo en el respaldar de su cómodo y lujoso sillón, irónicamente, pensó, el culpable de esa soledad había sido él mismo. Y todo por querer hacer feliz a su moreno amigo, ello le llevó a recordar la conversación que habían tenido unos meses atrás y no pudo evitar reír. Todo había empezado con su propia boda.

- Padre, hemos decidido casarnos – después de toda la información que habían recolectado en casa de Nott y de la determinación del moreno a contraer nupcias con el rubio, el propio Zabini los había transportado a la mansión Malfoy y le había dicho que irían juntos a hablar con Lucius.

- ¿Están seguros? – el mayor de los Malfoy los miraba con el ceño fruncido como intentando analizarlos.

- Sí señor – respondió Blaise que se encontraba al lado del rubio agarrado firmemente de su brazo – yo quiero desposar a su hijo – en ese momento Draco había estado tan sumido en su tristeza y sus pensamientos que no había reparado en lo cómica de la situación.

- Zabini, entiendes que a partir de ahora solo podrás estar con Draco ¿verdad? – su amigo abrió la boca indignado por el comentario pero fue el menor de los Malfoy quien lo defendió

- Padre, Blaise puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero es fiel

- Bueno, si tu estas seguro… - Lucius no parecía convencido con la unión de ese par – hablare con tu padre – agrego dirigiéndose al moreno – y Draco como lo prometí te apoyare, aunque te sugiero que pienses de manera más calmada la situación – el rubio solo lo miro fijamente, había decidido no pensar más en nada y dejarse llevar por lo que su amigo le había dicho – bueno pueden retirarse si eso es todo

- Si padre, permiso

Theodore realmente había tenido mucha fortuna de quedarse con el moreno, él realmente era único. Aún recordaba cuando muy a pesar de tener el corazón roto el moreno se había esmerado por enamorar a Draco en los días posteriores a su anunciado matrimonio. Tal fue su sacrificio que incluso la primera noche después de anunciarle a Lucius que se casarían, Blaise se había colado al cuarto del Malfoy.

- ¿Blaise? – el rubio lo miro con preocupación cuando al abrir la puerta de su alcoba había encontrado al moreno vestido solo con el pantalón de pijama, mirándolo con su sonriente rostro – deberías estar durmiendo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros mientras abría más la puerta para permitirle el acceso. No era que le apeteciera tener a Blaise a media noche en su recamara pero no podía dormir y la compañía le vendría bien para no pensar - ¿y bien? – volvió a interrogar cuando el moreno se hubo sentado sobre su cama y él hubo cerrado la puerta.

- Quiero dormir contigo – respondió tranquilo

- ¿Qué? – el rubio no pudo evitar alzar la ceja

- Estamos comprometidos ¿no?

- En teoría… la pedida de mano será en unos días – respondió aún sin salir de su asombro

- Un anillo no tiene mayor valor – replico el Slytherin

- ¿En serio quieres dormir conmigo? – al rubio la situación empezaba a parecerle divertida

- ¡Por Merlín Draco! – hizo un puchero – soy tu prometido y quiero pasar tiempo contigo – El rubio pensó que en realidad el moreno extrañaba a Nott y al igual que él no podía conciliar el sueño, así que se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- De acuerdo – murmuro metiéndose a la cama seguido de Zabini. Una vez se hubieron cubierto con las sabanas, Blaise se acurruco en su pecho y el rubio lo dejo pues aunque no lo admitiera el cálido contacto de su amigo lo relajaba. No dijeron nada después de ello, y aunque él mismo había estado pensando que la escena seria perfecta si en vez de Zabini estuviera Potter, no podía evitar agradecer mentalmente a su amigo por ello.

Al despertar Blaise aun se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho y eso le hizo sonreír. No habían dormido juntos desde sus sesiones de sexo desenfrenado en el colegio y volver a pasar por aquella experiencia le resultaba extraño pero no ajeno.

- ¿Dragón? – llamo el moreno aun con los ojos cerrados

- Dime – respondió extrañamente relajado

- ¿Me das un beso de buenos días? – al rubio lo tomo desprevenido el pedido, pero decidió que si se iba a casar con él debía complacerlo, no era que fuese el gran amor de su vida pero debía empezar a intentar quererle de un modo distinto. Iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos y era comprensible que ese tipo de situaciones se dieran a diario. Por lo que con una mano levanto el rostro del moreno y unió sus labios.

El contacto se sentía diferente, y no podía evitar compararlo con el sabor único de los labios de Potter, se maldijo por pensar de ese modo, debía concentrarse en Blaise, hacerlo sentir bien.

El moreno intentaba ser dulce, correspondía al beso mientras sus manos viajaban por el dorso del mayor. El beso empezó a intensificarse y las morenas manos empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de seda del rubio, toco sus firmes pectorales y no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido cuando el Malfoy abandono sus labios para dedicarse a morder su cuello.

Draco se estaba esforzando por que ambos se sintieran bien y debía admitir que el Slytherin sabía besar muy bien. Empezó un camino de besos por el dorso del moreno hasta llegar a sus tetillas, las cuales empezó alternadamente a succionar provocando espasmos en su prometido.

- Theo… - gimió de pronto el moreno, acabando con la magia que empezaba a desarrollarse. El rubio se detuvo y el moreno palideció – lo…lo siento – intento excusarse. Draco observo el triste rostro de su amigo y no pudo más que enternecerlo.

- Está bien idiota, no pasa nada – le regalo una sonrisa y beso sus mejillas – supongo que aun no estamos listos.

- De verdad…lo siento – el moreno se refugió en el pecho del Malfoy

- Blaise, no pasa nada – intento calmarlo el rubio – es mejor que bajemos a desayunar ¿no tienes apetito?

- Esto… sí

En el presente el hijo de Lucius sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Pensó que solo había sido el inicio de muchos más intentos románticos por parte del moreno, que al recordarlo ahora le causaban gracia. Como al día siguiente cuando le regalo un libro de pociones que había mandado traer de Irlanda específicamente para él.

- Gracias Blaise – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

- No hace falta que lo menciones – había respondido el moreno – sé muy bien que te gusta leer a media tarde cuando el sol se pone porque es tu parte favorita del día – Draco no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, y tras el rostro de desconcierto de su prometido explico

- Ese es Nott, no yo – Blaise lo miro sorprendido y enseguida su rostro se tiño de rojo producto de la vergüenza

Fue entonces cuando Malfoy comprendió y decidió que ya había sido suficiente de Potter y toda la mierda de McCollen, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un debilucho que debía sacrificar a su mejor amigo? Nada de eso. Él era Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, el mejor alumno de Slytherin, heredero de una multimillonaria fortuna y el mejor en pociones que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido.

- Blaise, vamos – le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo hacía desaparecer consigo. Una vez llegaron a su destino y Zabini noto exactamente donde se encontraban empezó su monologo de queja.

- ¡Estás loco Malfoy!

- Zabini, relájate

- ¡No! – chillaba indignado

- ¡Zabini! – estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba - ¡cállate la maldita boca y sígueme! – el moreno lo miro anonadado y ya no volvió a replicar. Caminaron hasta la puerta de la Mansión Nott y una vez el elfo les dejo pasar Draco hablo – dile al Sr. Nott que deseo hablar con él.

- Como el Sr. Malfoy ordene – el elfo hizo una inclinación y desapareció. Minutos después por la escalera de caracol bajo el mayor de los Nott. Por su mirada de desagrado se notaba que no se sentía feliz con la reciente visita.

- Draco buenas tardes ¿a qué debo tu visita? – la fingida voz era más que notoria

- Sr. Nott seré directo – por primera vez desde que Potter lo traicionara sentía que su vena Slytherin, de poder, de malicia, de querer conseguir algo al precio que cueste había emergido y lo hacía sentir sensacional – tengo un trato

- Te escucho

- Sabe que a Theodore le interesa Zabini – el mago lo miro con desdén pero asintió – deje que Nott este con Blaise y a cambio hablare con mi padre para que condone la deuda que su familia tiene con la mía – el mago pareció considerar la oferta pero al instante negó con la cabeza

- ¿Y qué hay con la deuda de los Zabini? Si nuestras familias se unen terminaremos adquiriéndola también nosotros – señalo

- Los Zabini ya tienen la deuda condonada al aceptar entregarme a su hijo como futuro esposo

- ¿Y si Theodore no quiere?

- Querrá - afirmo con malicia – admítalo, a Ud. más que nadie le conviene que esa deuda desaparezca, podrá volver a recapitalizarse y ya no tendrá que estar vendiendo sus bienes para pagarla – el mago abrió los ojos al ver su secreto descubierto – entonces que…¿tenemos un trato? – Draco alzo su mano y el mago la estrecho afirmativamente – ahora debo ver a su hijo – y antes de darle tiempo a responder tomo por el brazo a Blaise y subieron casi corriendo las escaleras a la alcoba del Slytherin. Al llegar, Malfoy realizo el mismo conjuro de la ultima vez e ingresaron.

- ¡Podrías dejar de forzar mi cerradura! – Nott estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo – basta con que toques Malfoy

- ¿Andamos susceptibles? – se mofo el rubio

- ¿Qué quieres? – gruño

- Vengo a dejarte algo que te pertenece – respondió divertido

- No entiendo – Theodore se sentó sobre su cama y entonces para sorpresa de los dos Slytherin, dejo entrever unas horribles ojeras, iba mal peinado y la camisa que siempre lucia pulcramente vestida ahora mostraba arrugas e iba mal abotonada

- ¡Por Salazar! – soltó Zabini

- Como lo sospeche, eres un maldito cabron – bramo Draco sin dejar de sonreír – ten – empujo a Blaise delante de él – hice un trato con tu padre, podrán estar juntos sin problemas, yo no me casare con él y ya que tocamos el tema, este idiota solo piensa en ti – Nott lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e ignorancia, era demasiada información la que estaba recibiendo – debo irme – agrego el rubio – te lo encargo y me lo devuelves cuando te plazca pero completo – le guiño un ojo – nos vemos

Después de ello se había marchado a hablar con su padre que como era de esperarse había dado el grito al cielo al enterarse del abrupto cambio de planes de su hijo.

- ¡Draco! – había gritado en cuanto el rubio había terminado de explicarse - ¡Acabo de pagar para que mañana a primera hora en la primera plana del Profeta aparezca el anuncio de tu compromiso! – Lucius lo miraba encolerizado

- Bueno, ahora enviaras una lechuza solicitando se cancele el anuncio – el rubio se sentía extrañamente relajado pese a los bramidos de su padre.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Ahora me debes dinero y te guste o no ese anuncio saldrá!

- Como quieras… no me molesta en realidad – se encogió de hombros – y hablando de dinero, hable con el padre de Theodore y acepto que su hijo este con Blaise a cambio de la condonación de la deuda

- ¡Qué!

- Así que a partir de hoy los Nott no nos deben nada

Recordar que producto de todas esas noticias su padre estuve cerca de terminar internado en San Mungo no hizo más que robarle algunas carcajadas, ahora que lo pensaba bien Lucius nunca había enrojecido tanto como en ese día. A pesar de cómo se sentía su corazón debía admitir que había sido bastante divertido volver loco a su padre, y hubiese sido perfecto si es que Potter se hubiera dignado a siquiera buscarlo, pero habían pasado cinco días y nadie había tenido noticias del moreno.

Su corazón se acelero nuevamente, cada que pensaba en el Gryffindor no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y destrozado, esa mezcla de sentimientos lo estaba matando lentamente y aunque se había esmerado por borrar todo rastro de ese paradójico sentimiento que lo carcomía, no lo había logrado.

Se suponía que cuando su padre le propuso irse a los Estados Unidos, ayudaría en su rehabilitación emocional, pero iba casi medio año ahí y se sentía incluso peor que cuando se marchara.

- Debido a que me debes unos cientos de galeones – Lucius lo había mandado a llamar al sexto día de que viera a McCollen resucitado – he decidido proponerte algo.

- Te escucho – se sentía bastante cansado, sin ganas de discutir decidió que lo que sea que su padre tuviera en mente debía estar bien.

- Recientemente adquirí una casa editorial en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Estados Unidos? – resultaba interesante saber que su padre al fin se había decidido por invertir en el extranjero - ¿cómo así fue que tomaste esa decisión?

- Fue en realidad la modalidad que tuvo de pagarme un viejo mago

- Lo intuía

- El caso Draco es que pensaba ponerla en venta ya que fue declarada en banca rota poco antes de cedérmela

- ¿Esperas que yo haga algo con ella? – las cosas empezaban a tomar forma y su padre era fácil de interpretar cuando se trataba de negocios

- En realidad creo que podrías administrarla y con los ingresos cancelar tu deuda conmigo

- Un anuncio en El Profeta no vale tanto

- Pero la deuda de los Nott y Zabini si era alta – no podía revertirle, en realidad ambas familias lo habrían perdido todo si no fuera por los prestamos de su padre, prestamos que él mismo casi le había suplicado les hiciera a fin de no ver a sus amigos en la ruina.

- Entiendo

- Si aceptas el trabajo de administrador tendrías que viajar a Estados Unidos y vivir allá por lo menos mientras la empresa se consolida – Lucius lo mirada fijamente – debo advertirte que actualmente las oficinas se encuentran cerradas, será como iniciar desde cero.

- Lo haré – no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, no tenía nada que perder yéndose, no tenía nadie que lo esperara allí y la persona que quería se casaría y sería feliz ¿qué tenía que perder? Al contrario y si tenía suerte el concentrarse en el proyecto que su padre le encomendaba lo mantendría lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier pensamiento romántico que amenazara con asaltarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Tan seguro como que me iré en un par de días – su padre lo miraba con preocupación

- No es necesario que partas tan pronto

- Padre, créeme que para mi si es necesario

Esa respuesta y la determinación que había mostrado habían sido suficientes para convencer a su progenitor, por lo que lo que quedo del resto del día el rubio se enfrasco en un sinfín de preguntas sobre el negocio y sus implicancias hacia su padre. Quería entender todo perfectamente.

Por la noche Zabini regreso radiante y con unas marcas muy rojas en su cuello, delatando con ello que había recibido mucha atención por parte de Theodore y su risueña mirada no hacia más que confirmar que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo.

- ¿Adelantando la luna de miel? – Draco no pudo reprimir su tono mordaz – veo que se lo han pasado en grande – el moreno enrojeció

- ¡Cállate Draco!

- ¿Encima te indignas?

- ¡Oh vamos! – se sentó sobre la cama del rubio y sonrió bobamente – él me quiere – afirmo – me quiere dragón y me lo ha demostrado

- Una y otra vez… por lo visto

- No se puede contigo

- Vamos Zabini… solo bromeo

- Pero bueno… ¿de qué me he perdido?

- Me voy a los Estados Unidos

- ¡Qué! – el moreno casi salto de su sitio al oír la noticia - ¡Cómo que te vas! – demando ofuscado

- Mi padre tiene una editorial allá e iré a administrarla – no tenía ganas de entrar en más detalles

- Pero Draco ¿qué hay de mi? – el moreno se acerco y lo abrazo - ¿planeas dejarme solo?

- Tienes a Theo

- No es lo mismo

- ¡Por Salazar! – el rubio lo alejo de su cuerpo – no me digas que planeas armar un harem empezando con él y conmigo

- Debo reconocer que lo he considerado…

- Zabini…

- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, si planeas irte sin mi estas muy equivocado

- ¿Perdón?

- El hecho que este ahora con Nott no quiere decir que dejare de cuidarte, así que si tu vas yo voy

- ¡Zabini estás loco!

- No señor, lo prometimos

- ¿Pero que pasara con Nott?

- Si me quiere… vendrá conmigo

- Blaise, créeme estaré bien… además me vendrá bien alejarme de todo esto

- ¡Ni de coña! O te vas conmigo o no vas

- ¿Planeas impedírmelo? – la ceja alzada de Zabini fue la confirmación a sus sospechas así que decidió no darle más pelea. Tenía la esperanza que conforme pasaran los días y con ayuda de Nott disuadiría a su amigo de tan estúpida idea. Y tal vez lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el incidente al día siguiente, cuando Harry James Potter Evans se había hecho presente en su despacho y lo había herido del peor modo haciéndole saber que no dejaría a McCollen. Recordó como le mintió diciéndole que él se casaría con Blaise, y estaba seguro que Potter tampoco le había rebatido debido a que la publicación del Profeta finalmente había salido.

Por aquel entonces tampoco se animo a decirle que se iría, ni mucho menos que Nott era la verdadera pareja de Zabini. Había decidido esconderlo todo por su propio bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había sido egoísta de su parte pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía de haber ocultado la verdad ya que eso le había permitido ver que el de ojos esmeralda no estaba dispuesto a luchar por él.

Incluso cuando llego a Estados Unidos, estúpidamente había pensado que tal vez debía haber sido honesto con el Gryffindor, decirle que lo amaba y que si no dejaba a McCollen estaba bien, después de todo el bien podría ser el amante. Claro que en seguida esa idea se había ido… tenía demasiado amor propio como para aceptar las sobras… todo o nada se había dicho así mismo y al final era Potter el que había decidido y perdido.

Su corazón volvió a doler por lo que decidió que ya era suficiente de recordar y que la vida continuaba. Se paro y camino hasta el otro lado de su despacho, hacia donde guardaba sus vinos y licores. Necesitaba embriagarse, olvidar y festejar por un más que provechoso articulo realizado por Nott, se sirvió un vaso y acercándolo a su boca hablo en voz alta – A tu salud Potter – suspiro – porque si no fuera por ti, hoy no habría logrado todo esto – bebió todo el contenido del vaso en un solo sorbo y sonrió triunfante – gracias Potter, gracias – y con estas últimas palabras, tomo la botella completa, camino de regreso a su sillón y una vez se hubo acomodado empezó a beber, dejándose dominar por el alcohol que había en sus venas se entrego al olvido y a la efímera felicidad que este le proporcionaba.

'**Cause It Makes Me That Much Stronger**

**Makes Me Work A Little Bit Harder**

**It Makes Me That Much Wiser**

**So Thanks For Making Me A Fighter**

**Made Me Learn A Little Bit Faster**

**Made My Skin A Little Bit Thicker**

**Makes Me That Much Smarter**

**So Thanks For Making Me A Fighter**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Yo también creo que Draco merece encontrar la felicidad, comparto ese ferviente deseo que me han hecho llegar a través de sus reviews. Pero considero que la felicidad es relativa, puede ser al lado de la persona que amas pero también puedes alcanzarla cuando logras tus objetivos y creo que Draco esta llendo por ese camino...

Nos acercamos a la recta final del camino y quisiera caer en tantos spoilers que me veo obligada a callarme...

Espero actualizar pronto, ha surgido un tema delicado en mi familia y tal vez este fuera de la PC por unos días, pero os prometo que si Merlín quiere y me deja, esta semana leerán el desenlace.

¡Un fuerte abrazo a todas/os!

Que la luz este de su lado...

DulceMinina


	8. CAP 8: LA LUNA HIZO ESTO

**Notas de la Autora:**

Agradezco enormemente sus palabras de aliento y muestras de afecto frente al problema familiar que les comente en el post anterior, la verdad os cuento que mi abuela paterna se encuentra delicada de salud, no soy apegada a ella pero por mi papá es quien en realidad me preocupo.

Ayer cuando publique el capítulo, me entere que acababa de ser internada de emergencia, sería operada y los doctores no daban un buen diagnóstico pues su avanzada edad y los problemas propios de la vejez no eran buenos indicativos, sin embargo y gracias a Dios, todo a resultado favorable y os prometo manteneros al tanto de su avance.

Por otro lado, quiero contarles un secreto, escribir es mi punto de apoyo frente a los problemas, mi refugio y fortaleza. Escribir escuchando una buena melodía es lo que me encanta, y cuando más tensa estoy es cuando las ideas empiezan a fluir de manera más natural.

Así que aquí tienen el resultado de la tensión vivida, un capítulo completo que espero disperse las dudas que tenían, que haga justicia a sus pedidos, pero sobre todo que les llene y lo disfruten.

Gracias Yessypacheco por el gran review que me dejaste ;) este cap va dedicado específicamente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LUNA HIZO ESTO<strong>

**La luna hizo esto fue culpa de la luna ****  
><strong>**Haberme enamorado, enamorado de ti ****  
><strong>**Su brillo reflejo entre tus ojos mi fortuna ****  
><strong>**La luna lo hizo así. **

Era una cálida mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho, habían pasado algunos días desde que Zabini y Nott partieran hacia su luna de miel en Roma, regalo de bodas obsequiado por él hacia sus dos mejores amigos. Lo había considerado bastante antes de decidirse por cual debía ser el presente que él como padrino de bodas debía darles.

Descubrió que tener buen gusto y mucha clase resultaba de gran ayuda para buscar obsequios de altura, pero poco útil a la hora de decidir. Sus opciones eran tan variadas y todas con tan marcado buen gusto que le resultaba difícil elegir una sola; debido a ello decidió que todas eran buenas y gracias al buen negocio que resulto la editorial, gozaba de una muy buena fortuna, por lo que finalmente les obsequio tres semanas con todo pagado en un lujoso hotel.

Recordar el rostro de Zabini cuando abrió el sobre que contenía los boletos y ver a Nott con la boca abierta, bien había valido el precio que pago – Señor Malfoy buenos días – un joven moreno de finos rasgos ingreso en la oficina interrumpiendo sus reminiscencias. Llevaba consigo un curioso paquete envuelto en papel barato, parpadeo un par de veces extrañado, sería que Pedro le traía un obsequio, no era propio de ningún inversionista enviar obsequios tan poco preparados.

Buenos días Pedro, ¿traes algo para mí? – el moreno sonrió y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se acerco y le alcanzo el paquete - ¿quién me lo envía? – al sentirlo entre sus dedos pudo constatar que en el interior se encontraba un libro o tal vez un cuaderno, por el espesor dedujo que no tendría más de cincuenta páginas. No tenía tarjeta alguna o algún indicio que indicara su remitente.

El cartero me lo dio, dijo que se lo habían enviado esta mañana y la persona que lo trajo solo pidió que se lo entregaran – se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse enojado con su asistente, y se suponía que debía velar por su seguridad, y si se trataba de un objeto peligroso enviado a él con el fin de destruirlo… había escuchado de recientes ataques contra magnates de la industria, incluso después de la "Gran Bomba" sobre el banco de Algarian él mismo había considerado contratar seguridad privada para él, Nott y Zabini.

¿Me estás diciendo que me haz traído un paquete de dudosa procedencia que ni siquiera paso la inspección y que probablemente podría tratarse de un ardid que buscara atentar contra mi vida y a ti ni te interesa? – sabia que el tono que uso era extremadamente duro, pero Pedro debía aprender a cumplir con sus obligaciones de una manera adecuada, por lo que se sintió más que complacido al verlo palidecer y notar como sus orbes cafés lo contemplaban asustado.

Lo siento Sr. Malfoy, no ha sido mi intención… si me va a despedir por favor tengo familia… - el moreno balbuceaba, casi podía verlo estremecerse a cada palabra por lo que decidió mentalmente que ya había sido suficiente susto por ese día.

No te voy a despedir – se esmero en utilizar un tono más pausado pero que denotara que aun estaba enojado y sobre todo que no permitiría una sola falta más – ve a terminar con los informes que te solicite, los quiero para mañana por la tarde, yo me encargo de esto – el de ojos cafés asintió nerviosamente – y Pedro, no aceptare un error mas ¿entendido? – el asentimiento de cabeza que le dio fue suficiente para el rubio – puedes irte – el moreno giro y casi corrió a la salida, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por evitar reír ante ese espectáculo. Aunque quisiera negarlo seguía siendo una maldita serpiente.

Una vez la puerta se cerrara volvió su vista hacia el paquete que tenía entre sus manos, no era paranoico y su corazón le decía que allí no había nada más que un escrito de algún escritor novato que esperaba ser leído y con suerte aceptado para posteriormente ser publicado en su editorial. Pero su cabeza le instaba a ser cuidado, por lo que tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo al contenido, esperando revelar los oscuros conjuros que podría tener. Espero unos segundos pero nada paso.

Dejo la varita sobre el escritorio y se dedico a desenvolver el paquete, la textura del papel era áspera, dedujo que quien la compro no había tenido un alto presupuesto ni buen gusto, lo cual le hizo pensar que en definitiva era un escritor joven que le acaba de enviar su primera y más reciente creación literaria; una vez termino de abrir el paquete en su interior encontró un cuaderno, forrado en cuero verde con borde plateado, pensó que quien quiera que se lo enviara debía haberlo estudiado bien porque atreverse a usar sus colores preferidos como portada era una jugada estratégica – intentando ganarte al director en jefe – sonrió ante el atrevimiento, debía ser justo y de encontrarse él en la posición del autor, también hubiese usado esa estrategia e incluso era probable que buscase hacerse su amigo enviándole obsequios. Sería un Slytherin tal vez quien había escrito.

Abrió el manuscrito y en la primera página escrito en tinta y con una bellísima caligrafía se leía "**_La Luna Hizo Esto_**" no había ninguna otra línea que indicara quien era el autor o tan siquiera una pista que delatara su procedencia, lo cual no hizo más que acrecentar su interés por saber su contenido. Paso a la siguiente pagina y encontró lo que intuía era el inicio de la historia debido a su cabecera, sonrío ante la poca creatividad, pero decidió que si había llegado hasta ese punto bien merecía la lectura.

**_Capítulo I_**

_Son las dos de la mañana y no he podido dormir, lo que ella me ha dicho no me deja descansar en paz, sencillamente no puede ser verdad. Ella ha sugerido que lo que siento por él no es un gusto o una obsesión, ella casi me ha afirmado que yo siento algo mucho más fuerte por él, no quiero aceptarlo, me niego._

_Pero ella ha dicho que debo abrir los ojos, ella ha dicho que debo aceptarlo y buscar el modo de llegar a él, no quiero, él es inalcanzable, tan perfecto que al verlo pasar es casi como verlo flotar, un dios, un ángel, un demonio._

_Son las dos de la mañana y no he dejado de pensar en él, los demás duermen y yo sigo vigilante, nadie lo ha notado ni siquiera los que dicen ser mis amigos, creo que es una fortuna y una maldición, me gustaría… demonios como me gustaría que alguien notara la tribulación que tengo._

_Siempre que me siento de este modo salgo a caminar aún cuando no se nos está permitido, me gusta perderme en los pasillos, andar descalzo, sentir el frio penetrar en mis huesos, tengo la esperanza de que ello me ayudara a olvidar, congelar mis pensamientos, pero sobre todo mis sentimientos y me permitirá dormir… olvidar._

_Tal parece que hoy no será la excepción a mi nocturno andar, me levanto, tomo mi capa y salgo, no necesito de mas, no necesito avisar a nadie, hoy, como cada noche solo seremos la oscuridad y yo, no tengo rumbo definido casi siempre dejo que mis pies me guíen, ellos siempre tienen el control._

_Me encuentro frente a una gran ventana, me permite observarlo todo, una bandada de pájaros vuelan a lo lejos y no puedo evitar envidiarlos, siempre he tenido la certeza que las aves son seres libres que pueden ir a donde les plazca ayudadas de sus alas, comen solo no necesario, no necesitan de túnicas, varitas o escobas, solo son ellas surcando el cielo ¿hay algo más envidiable que ello? No lo creo._

_Hoy la noche se siente fría, pequeñas corrientes de aire chocan contra mi cuerpo, creo que en una situación normal iría a abrigarme, pero esta noche no, hoy quiero sentirlo todo, quisiera entenderlo todo también, pero no puedo, entonces al menos intentare sentir… dejar que mis sentidos despierten y se embarguen de la naturaleza._

_Lo cual me lleva a notar que hoy es luna llena, si, ella está allí, imponente, altiva, sensual… es la madre del mundo o al menos eso creo yo. Sabía como ninguna y es justamente por eso que sigo en mi auto negación._

_Ella me lo dijo anoche, me susurro un secreto en medio de mis vacilaciones… ella que sabe mis más oscuros secretos. Luna, radiante y ostentosa, astro digno de alabanza, me confesaste un secreto que me niego a aceptar, y eso es lo que hoy te he venido a decir._

_Quien me viera en ese instante pensaría que he caído en la locura, hablándole a un ser inanimado que no hace más que iluminarlo todo con su belleza, pero yo sé que ella me entiende, me escucha, me comprende y me responde._

_¿Me responde? Pareciera que me ha entendido y se niega a aceptar mi negativa pues ante mis ojos me encuentro viendo a mi obsesión personificada, sí, él acaba de salir, no me ve pues estoy oculto, pero a escasos metros de mi, en otra ventana él la observa, a ella, a mi guardadora de secretos. ¿Qué le dirá? Se le ve preocupado, está perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Es demasiado bello, demasiado hermoso, la luz de ella lo cubre, sus cabellos resplandecen, su dorso desnudo pareciera brillar bajo su luz, va descalzo igual que yo, se recarga contra el vidrio, está cansado… ¿qué te agobia alma mía?_

_¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¿Cómo te acabo de llamar? Me estremezo, será que ella tiene razón, será que solo es mi auto negación la que frena mi verdad. No puedo evitar dejar de mirarte, quiero recordar este momento eternamente, quiero que nos quedemos así por el resto de nuestras vidas, sé que es egoísta pero quiero verte siempre así, no con el semblante cansado ni esa triste mirada, quiero verte sonriente, iluminándolo todo, pero sobre todo quisiera que en este instante voltearas y me vieras, que sonrieras con mi presencia._

_Quiero… no sé que quiero. Ella me lo dijo anoche, ella lo susurro, será que no se equivoca, será que yo… - te amo – lo he dicho en voz alta pero no lo has oído, ha sido un susurro, un aterrador susurro que no ha hecho más que encender mi corazón. _

_Hoy lo he aceptado, hoy bajo la luz de la luna por primera vez en mis trece años de vida he confirmado lo que ella ya sabía, que te amo… y tú, tú eres totalmente ajeno a mi verdad, inalcanzable y tan perfecto ¿cómo podría yo un simple mortal siquiera osar soñar con que me correspondieras?_

_Quiero borrar este sentimiento recién descubierto pero no puedo, luchar seria en vano, te he observado por tres años, te he seguido por todo este tiempo, a hurtadillas y sin confesarlo. Yo te he mirado de un modo diferente todo este tiempo y no lo has notado._

_Mis pies me llevan hacia ti, el espacio que nos separa disminuye y cuando me encuentro a escasos centímetros de tu cuerpo noto más claramente esa triste expresión en tu mirada. Tus ojos son profundos, tus labios son atrayentes… cuanto quisiera probarlos…_

_Pero son tus orbes las que me preocupan, hoy están oscuras… sin brillo, sin un rastro de su luz... ¿qué aqueja a mi amado? No puedo reprimir mis pensamientos… muero por abrazarte, por cobijarte, por demostrarte que no estás solo. Por un momento pareciera que has notado que no estás solo, miras en mi dirección como buscando algo… parece que reconoces una presencia, tu rostro te delata, ¿estás decepcionado? ¿Me has visto? No lo sé… te has marchado._

**_Capítulo II_**

_Estudiamos juntos y todo el tiempo no pude dejar de observarte, de buscar tu atención, de intentar olvidarte. Me entere que eras feliz, que tenías a alguien… alguien que te entendía, que compartía contigo secretos, que vivía tus mismas experiencias, que había pasado por lo mismo que tú. ¿Cómo competir frente a ello? No podía… renuncie a ti y a tu recuerdo, me embriague de tu ausencia y fingí desinterés._

_Mi vida ha cambiado, mis intereses también, mis amigos ya no están y lo único que no ha cambiado es tu recuerdo. Pareciera una cruz que debo llevar y con la cual tengo que cargar, se siente liviana porque pensar en ti es la única paz que tengo, pero es dolorosa porque sé que eres feliz, él te hace feliz y yo solo debo ser espectador mudo frente a las miradas que se dan, esas miradas cómplices de las cuales solo yo conozco su significado. _

_Quiero odiarte pero no puedo, siempre supe que eras inalcanzable y perfecto, y hoy a pesar de haber pasado años desde que aceptara mi amor por ti no puedo más que pensar en ti y desearte la mejor felicidad._

_Me siento tan perdido en mis pensamientos que a penas y me concentro, no tengo idea de lo que el profesor ha dictado en clases, no es que menosprecie su trabajo, creo que es un gran maestro… pero como concentrarme si mis pensamientos solo te buscan a ti._

_Despierto de mi ensimismamiento, el profesor ha dicho algo sobre un nuevo alumno, alzo los ojos a ver al nuevo miembro del equipo, me congelo, siento mi corazón detenerse… ¡eres tú! y me miras, me regalas una sonrisa… entonces lo entiendo._

_No eres tú, ha sido solo un mal chiste producto de mi imaginación, quien me ha sonreído es otro tipo, es atractivo no lo niego, pero no eres tú. Lo han enviado al pupitre a mi lado, al pasar me ha regalado una sonrisa, se la he devuelto más por cortesía que porque me naciera. Intento ocultar mi decepción frente a su presencia, no parece mal tipo._

_Ah empezado a preguntarme sobre el curso y la carrera, no puedo evitar responder, ser el nuevo es duro, sin amigo u conocidos, conozco la sensación, yo mismo la viví en mi primer día de clases aquí. Me sentía solo, sin nadie con quien hablar termine refugiado en tu recuerdo… siempre que tengo algún problema o un dolor mis reminiscencias sobre ti me asaltan._

_Aparentemente hoy he ganado un amigo… ojala quien me tendiera la mano para estrecharla fueras tú en su lugar. _

_Si no fuera porque al verlo no puedo evitar pensar en ti, catalogaría este instante como amor a primera vista, él es amable y gentil, parece interesado en mí._

**_Capítulo III_**

_Casi he perdido a quien amo, producto de un descuido, casi le pierdo. No puedo creer como estuve cerca de quedarme solo y todo por darme mis aires de sabelotodo, quise probar algo nuevo y él casi muere. Mis sentidos han despertado de un largo adormecimiento… lo irónico es que cuando él estaba en peligro por un breve instante he creído ver el reflejo de alguien más._

_Una mirada triste ha llegado a mis memorias…_

**_Capítulo IV_**

_Dos galeones es lo que me ha costado enterarme de aquello, a cambio he recibido una tajada de pastel de cereza y un inapetente estomago._

_Es mi hora del almuerzo y sintiéndome motivado por el día productivo que he tenido, decidí engreírme con un dulce, sé que es tonto que un pequeño pastel sea objeto oscuro de mi deseo, pero lo he visto el otro día tras la vitrina y no he podido evitar pensar que quisiera probarlo… y hoy ha sido el día elegido para consolidar mis objetivos._

_Mala hora en la que se me ocurrió venir a este lugar, mala hora en la que se me ocurrió formarme en la fila para pagar, mala hora en la que me pare detrás de esa joven y mala hora en la que llego su amiga a conversar – ¿sabes que se casa? – una simple pregunta – Sí, el próximo mes – una simple respuesta y mi corazón se ha encogido._

_¿Se casa? ¡Se casa! Mi primer amor contrae nupcias con quien menos pensé, le dará el sí y sus vidas se enlazaran, su magia se hará una y con el tiempo tendrán una familia. Él se casa, es feliz y yo estuve a punto de perder a mi amor hace unos días. Él está haciendo su vida sin saber que alguna vez quise formar parte de ella y yo qué he hecho… casi mato a mi amado en un descuido._

_Aún no estoy seguro de porque no tengo apetito, de porque mi corazón está destrozado ni porque mi cabeza vuelve a llevarme a esos recuerdos encerrados años atrás…recuerdo la luna, su brillo, los pasillos, las ventanas… tu aroma._

_Te casas… lo admito, te detesto… nunca supiste de mi existencia e irónicamente todo te ha resultado tan bien, tan maravilloso, no es que tenga porque quejarme, yo también triunfe, tengo el trabajo de mis sueños y a un hermoso ser a mi lado. Me sonríe cada mañana y muestra sus sentimientos tan sinceros… es tan transparente que no entiendo porque no me he animado a dar el siguiente paso del mismo modo que tú has decidido darlo._

_Sé que su más grande miedo es perderme, lo he visto, entonces ¿qué espero para unir mi magia a la suya?_

_¿Compre una torta no? No la he comido…él me ama, está decidido, hoy mismo le pediré matrimonio, seré cursi e idiota, comprare un anillo, lo esconderé en este pastel e iré hasta su oficina, le diré te amo y quiero que seas mío… mío… solo mío. Si no tuve el valor contigo, debería tenerlo con él._

Draco releyó lo último una docena de veces más, la cabeza empezaba a pesarle y el corazón latía frenético, casi al punto de salírsele del pecho… esas palabras, esos pensamientos, esa manera de escribir. No podía ser.

Pero sus mayores temores se vieron confirmados al pasar a la siguiente página y leer la cabecera, estaba muerto.

_Querido Draco:_

_Nunca he sido el mejor escritor del mundo, y aunque me he esmerado en hacer algo que valiera mínimamente la pena en ser leído por ti, no creo que mi acometido haya sido digno de tu tiempo, pero confió en que si has llegado a esta página es porque he debido de algún modo captar tu atención._

_Cuando ingrese a Hogwarts y me entere que existía la magia me tome el atrevimiento de guardar mis recuerdos en un libro, no sería un diario ni mucho menos una bitácora, solo sería un cuaderno que contuviera aquella cosas que si deseaba recordar y del modo más verídico posible. Sabes que los recuerdos con el tiempo varían y es justo lo que no quería que me sucediera. Yo quería recordar más que hechos… quería guardar mis pensamientos, sentimientos del modo más puro y honesto._

_Pensaras que soy un tonto, bien pude haber utilizado un pensadero, pero en aquel entonces ignoraba su existencia y cuando supe de ellos descubrí que no conservaban los pensamientos, olores, sensaciones, solo hechos, acciones, y yo… buscaba algo más._

_Debido a ello y para poder llegar a ti escribí este libro que se trata sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra historia, pero desde mi verdad, desde lo que yo exactamente sentí y pensé en determinados momentos de nuestra vida. _

_Es por ello que solo conoces tú su existencia, solo existe una copia que es la que ahora tienes en tus manos, por lo que siéntete en la libertad de hacer con ella lo que desees si es que no te gusta lo que has encontrado, pero si aún no te sientes seguro sobre su futuro, te imploro continúes con la lectura hasta el final._

_He tenido que escribirte esta carta justo en este punto porque sé que de aquí en adelante confirmaras mi identidad._

_Confío en que tu deseo de conocerlo todo prevalezca y des la vuelta a esta página para sumergirte en el siguiente capítulo por lo que desde ya te lo agradezco._

_Atte,_

_J. Evans_

Necesitaba alcohol en las venas para poder digerir lo que acababa de leer, porque Potter buscaba contactarlo después de tiempo, porque usaba su segundo nombre y apellido para firmar, acaso seguía siendo un cobarde que no era capaz de reconocer que se interesaba por él. Bueno al menos eso es lo que él había querido creer mediante los escritos.

Cerro el libro, lo dejo sobre su mesa y se dirigió al espacio donde sus vinos lo esperaban, un whisky era definitivamente lo que necesitaba, tan solo un pequeño trago sería suficiente para calmar su corazón, tal vez dos tragos cortos serian mejor para dormir sus sentidos, toda esa gamma de sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar no le gustaba, quizás tres y con suerte estaría lo suficientemente adormecido para siquiera pensar, cuatro, definitivamente cuatro eran la solución - Cuatro Draco, ¡cuatro botellas! – eso es lo que había dicho el moreno la primera vez que fue a cuidarlo a ese pub de mala muerte – Malfoy deja de beber – casi le suplico – no estás en tus cabales… no te hace bien – se había negado del mejor modo y le pidió un vaso mas, era la primera vez que había bebido de ese modo y todo lo había hecho solo para que el moreno no tuviera que atender a nadie más, no quería exponerlo a otro ataque sexual, no mientras él tuviera la fuerza para cuidarlo, si eso implicaba beber hasta desfallecer, gustoso lo haría.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla ante ese simple recuerdo, sonrió con autosuficiencia y tomando el primer trago de whisky levanto la mano y dijo – a tu salud estúpido de mierda – volvió a beber y botella y vaso en mano se reencamino a su sillón - ¿quieres que lea? Bien ¡leeré!

**_Capítulo V_**

_Mi amado ha muerto, he visto apagarse sus orbes azules, mi corazón se ha desangrado ante esa visión, pero lo que más me ha afectado ha sido que tú has estado allí, mi corazón no tuvo el valor de revivir lo que me hacías sentir en las épocas de colegio, mucho menos se alegro de que estuvieras allí, en ese preciso instante mi corazón solo lloraba la ausencia de él._

_Pero hoy, casi un día después y frente a su ataúd, aunque suene egoísta, inverosímil y como si nunca lo hubiera querido, no puedo dejar de pensar en que estás tú aquí. Te tomaste el atrevimiento de ayudarme, cosa que aún no entiendo._

_Tú el que no volteaba a verme si no era para burlarte o pelear, tú que parecías nunca darte cuenta de mi existencia. Tú… tú estás aquí, sentado a mi lado, brindándome la poción que preparaste solo para que no me quedase dormido a raíz que te suplique que no me separasen de él._

_He sentido tu apoyo constante, más que ninguno. Me pregunto que pensara tu esposa… recién recuerdo que se suponía te casaste hace meses, ¿qué fue de tu vida? Debería preguntarte todo pero no tengo fuerzas… he llorado mi descuido, él a muerto por mi causa, solo por ser el prometido de aquel que sobrevivió. Mi fama se convirtió en mi enemiga y causo su muerte… no lo acepto, él no está muerto – no está muerto – lo dije en voz alta, la suficiente para que me escuches, noto tu mirada, estas preocupado, no quiero verte, sé que si lo hago, si veo tus orbes grises mirarme con preocupación me derrumbare, mis cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas por tu abrazo, me cobijas en tu pecho – todo estará bien – susurras en mi oído. A lo lejos veo a Ron, nos mira boquiabierto, no parece importarte y a mí tampoco, quiero que me sigas abrazando… me siento seguro y me odio por ello, él a muerto y yo estoy preocupándome por mi… pero no quiero que me sueltes… no quiero._

_Parece que lo has entendido a pesar que no te he dicho nada porque siento tu agarre más fuerte, no puedo más conmigo mismo, mis lagrimas caen… él ha muerto, debo afrontarlo… pero no quiero._

**_Capítulo VI_**

_Te acabo de preguntar porque me has ayudado hoy y tu respuesta me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿me querías? ¿Steve lo sabía? No me lo dijo… yo… ¡lo odio! Si él me lo hubiese dicho ese día, si no me lo hubiera ocultado… yo… ¡no! No debo permitirme tan siquiera pensar en eso, él me quiso y al pensar de este modo tan egoísta frente a su muerte no hago más que opacar todo el amor que me brindo, todos los buenos momentos que vivimos._

_Además ya lo has dicho, haz venido en calidad de amigo, eso solo significa que en algún momento sentiste algo por mí pero que eso ya paso, eres mi amigo si yo así lo quiero. Y sí – bien – es todo lo que te respondo, bien… acepto tu amistad, solo dame tiempo para asimilar todo esto, quiero decirte que no te odio, pareces preocupado por mi semblante._

_No es por ti mi mirada triste, es por él… porque me oculto algo…ya no interesa ¿verdad? Él ha muerto y lo único importante es que me amo._

**_Capítulo VII_**

_Hoy me has gritado vituperios, sé que no querías lastimarme, sé que estas preocupado por mi estado emocional, yo también me siento preocupado ¿sabes? Lucho Draco, lucho contra mí mismo cada día, a cada hora, porque extraño a Steve, su compañía me hacia tan bien pero ahora me siento mil veces mejor con tu presencia en mi casa._

_Sé que he estado actuando como un sicópata al buscar venganza, sé que en vez de hacer frente a la realidad solo la evado… ¡no sé qué demonios me pasa!, no me gusta que me mires así… decepción, la misma decepción que me mostraste aquella noche bajo la luna._

_Me miras, me analizas, quieres saber si tus palabras me han lastimado - ¡no eres el único que sufre! – estas tan furioso, me miras con preocupación y decepción… me odio, no quiero que me veas así, quiero que me mires con…_

_No puedo decirlo, qué pensaría Steve de mí, yo le amo ¡maldita sea le amo! Las cavilaciones terminan en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, te has ido, el segundo azote me da a entender que te has marchado de la casa, me odias, estoy casi seguro._

_Quisiera tener las armas para reclamarte algo, no puedo… sencillamente no puedo, porque todo este tiempo me has cuidado, cada maldita noche hemos casi dormido juntos producto de mis pesadillas. Cada noche me he levantado gritando y llamando a mi difunto amado, y cada noche haz entrado me has abrazado, me has cobijado, haz limpiado con la suave seda de tu pijama mi sudorosa frente y no me has dejado hasta que me quedado nuevamente dormido._

_Siempre que bajo tras una de esas noche,s te encuentro ojeroso, tu fina piel levemente oscurecida bajo tus ojos, me culpo, me avergüenzo. No puedo mirarte, es mi culpa y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo peor es que al verme llegar me sonríes, me miras con dulzura, me pregunto si eso es cariño o compasión, quiero creer que es lo primero porque no concibo la sola idea de que sientas pena por mí. No eres de ese tipo de personas que solo me trata con pena y comprensión porque perdí a mi prometido, tú eres el único que me trata como un igual._

_Eres tan sincero y todo un libro abierto que hoy has tenido el atrevimiento de gritarme mis verdades al rostro y aunque piensas que te odio, te equivocas, hoy más que nunca volví a sentir mi corazón latir frenéticamente como aquella vez que te vi iluminado por la luz natural de ella y sabes… aunque sé que no es correcto, que es el sentimiento mas pecaminoso de la tierra, hoy te he vuelto a querer._

**_Capítulo VIII_**

_Estoy intentando digerir todo lo acontecido, hace tan solo unos instantes te he dicho que me iré a vivir a Londres Muggle, que buscare mi propio camino como tantas veces me lo habías aconsejado, que daré al fin vuelta a la página y que saldré adelante. Esperaba que me dijeras ¡bien hecho Potter! ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Pero no, tal parece que mi mediocre forma de explicarte las cosas no ha hecho más que darte a entender otra cosa – creo que es una excelente opción Harry, tus amigos estoy seguro estarán encantados de hacerse cargo de esta casa, después de todo aun no encuentran un lugar donde vivir – me alegro en una primera instancia tu respuesta, por un momento había creído que toda mi disertación sobre los motivos por los cuales les dejaba Grimmuld Place a Ron y Hermione no serian bien recibidos por ti, considerando que está prácticamente se había vuelto tu hogar, sin embargo ahí estabas tú, radiante y con tu taza de café recién preparada aceptando de buena fe mi decisión, pero lo siguiente si no lo esperaba, ¿acaso no habías entendido todo mi monologo? – de lo que por mí respecta tengo negocios que atender, ya sabes mi padre… por lo que si te parece bien el próximo fin de semana estaré mudándome completamente a la Mansión – me guiñaste un ojo y aunque entiendo que estabas siendo agradable no puedo siquiera frenar mis ganar de golpearte, ¿es que acaso cuando empecé a hablar no te había dicho que esperaba que me apoyaras con esta nueva vida que había planeado? Apoyar era mi modo de decirte que quería que vinieras conmigo._

_No puedo reprocharte nada, siendo justo, el hecho de decirte que quería alejarme de todo lo mágico porque sentía que ello había sido la causa de la muerte de Steve también sonó a que me quería alejar de ti. Eres un mago… maldita la hora en que dije esas palabras… - ¿Quieres más café? – parpadeo, acabo de notar que sigues aquí._

_Sí, gracias – no sé que mas responder, no es que no me encante el café que preparas, es solo que como explicarte que quiero beber de ese café cada mañana, hoy, mañana, el próximo año. No creo que sea justo para ti que yo siquiera te lo insinúe, soy una pobre alma rota, fragmentada producto de la muerte, indeciso y sin vida, un ser sin nombre que no tiene mucho que ofrecerte. No sé si aún me ames, pero si así fuera no podría corresponderte, se lo debo, él lo dio todo por mí, el también me amo, me cuido y nunca me abandono, desde el primer instante y aun cuando le sugerí que me dejara, aún entonces él estuvo allí, se lo debo, se lo prometí… serle fiel eternamente. Maldita la hora en que lo dije, maldita conciencia y malditos tus ojos grises que son tan hermosos y logran que me pierda en ellos._

**_Capítulo IX_**

_Te dije que no bebieras, te lo advertí, te roge e implore que pararas, sin embargo y como siempre me ignoraste. Admiro tu fortaleza y esa forma locamente estúpida que tienes de actuar como mi héroe, siempre cuidándome, protegiéndome. Admito que me encanta verte de nuevo, que me frene para no abalanzarme sobre ti cuando apareciste._

_Pero no concibo el verte así, ebrio, eres hermoso aún cuando estas a punto de perder el conocimiento y verte en ese estado por mi causa no hace más que cuestionarme si soy un buen elemento en tu vida. Sé que no quieres que nadie me toque, nadie que yo no quiera, me lo has repetido una y mil veces desde que me encontraste, pero Draco qué pasa si quien quiero que me toque eres tú, ¿qué hago?_

_Quieres saber un secreto…sigo aquí, trabajando como imbécil en un lugar de mala muerte porque soy egoísta, porque temo que si cambio de trabajo ya no te veré, ya no habrá excusa para que me cuides, ya no habrá excusa para que me veas._

_Al inicio no me interesaba donde estaba, antes de que aparecieras realmente no importaba, sin carrera y sin amigos, realmente no me importaba dejarme morir aquí, si me esmere por seguir adelante fue solo por ti, me dijiste antes de irme de Grimmuld Place – estúpido Potter, si te dejas morir en mugglelandia te juro que te revivo solo para golpearte – en aquel momento te reíste ante mi rostro de espanto y luego reí contigo, reí porque sabía que era tu sutil manera de decirme que debía cuidarme._

_Y es solo por esa promesa no dicha que me aferre a la vida, no quería volver a ver tu mirada de decepción si es que me pasaba algo… luego reapareciste para salvarme nuevamente, y aunque lo quisiera negar me encanto la idea de que cuidaras de mí, me encanto al punto de dejar que te consumieras en alcohol solo para protegerme._

_Hoy como cada noche te he traído a mi cuarto, a penas y caminas, estoy seguro que para mañana no recordaras nada de esto, tomaras tu poción y te sentirás como nuevo, recordaras fragmentos y eso es lo que me duele, porque hoy… hoy por primera vez me has besado, y ha sido el beso más excitante que alguna vez he sentido, te he correspondido aunque mi corazón casi se ha desbocado recordándome a Steve, recordándome mi infidelidad…tus labios saben a cerveza, no me interesa, tu lengua es traviesa y busca mas acceso – Harry… - haz gemido entre mis labios, casi me he derretido ante esa simple palabra, me he dejado hacer, acariciar por tus expertas manos._

_Me has besado el cuello y me he sentido como gelatina entre tus dedos, lo histriónico de la situación es que justo cuando tus labios han rozado mi cuello nuevamente pero con la clara intención de marcarme como tu posesión, te has quedado dormido encima de mí._

_He querido golpearte por la torpeza, pero no lo he hecho, ya te acomode en mi cama, te he abrigado como cada noche que me toca turno, contemplarte es sencillo y perderme en tus facciones lo es aún más. Mi corazón cual caballo de carreras ha empezado a calmarse… Steve deberá perdonarme en el cielo por mi infidelidad, por quererte de este modo… porque si Draco, te quiero, pero es un secreto que no puedo revelar._

_Es mejor que me vaya al sofá, quisiera quedarme y contemplarte toda la noche, pero eres mi amigo, me lo dijiste en cuanto nos reencontramos, eres mi mejor amigo y eso es sagrado, no quiero pecar de egoísta, no quiero herirte ni salir herido._

_Ha pasado tiempo y aún no tengo nada que ofrecerte._

**_Capítulo X_**

_Siento como si hubieran pasado décadas desde que leyeras la carta de Steve, ¡soy libre de amar! Fue lo primero que pensé…luego me sentí estúpido y egoísta, ¿cómo se puede ser tan egoísta frente a alguien que ya no está? Estúpido de mí por ser tan indiferente frente a los sagrados sentimientos de mi difunto prometido._

_Y más estúpido he sido al abalanzarme sobre ti esa mañana de esa manera tan poco digna y a punto de arruinar nuestra amistad._

_Pero… pero… ahora te tengo sobre mi cama, abrazándome después de una sesión de sexo exquisita, deliciosa y dolorosa. No he sido capaz de decirte que ya no quiero tu amistad, lo quiero todo… como siempre con mi modo inseguro, tú has salido lastimado, lo he notado en tus ojos, y yo… yo soy una basura que no merece todo esto, ¿Cómo es que hemos aceptado ser solo amantes?_

_Siento que te desperezas y me observas, me regalas una seductora mirada – buenos días Potter, ¿qué tal amanecimos? – no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, contigo quiero ser solo Harry, desearía que me dijeras amor, pero no puedo ser egoísta, hace solo unas horas me sentía confundido, como un adolescente que no sabe que quiere… y ahora pedirte que seamos más que amigos, que me digas Harry y que me jures fidelidad ¡Soy tan estúpido! No mereces a alguien así…_

_Me permito devolverte la sonrisa – bien, ¿tú qué tal?- intento restarle importancia, me encanta desafiarte y ver toda la serie de expresiones que me brindas, solo a mí._

_¿Bien? – te notas ofendido, frunces el ceño y yo me deleito con todos tus gestos - ¡Te acabo de hacer venir tres veces y me dices solo bien! – me miras indignado_

_¿Si te digo que dormí muy bien te sientes mejor? – abres la boca para replicar y no puedo más que abalanzarme sobre ti y acallar tus replicas con un beso, necesito mas de ti Draco, lo quiero todo, no solo sexo, quiero hacer el amor y sé que tu también lo deseas, lo noto en tus orbes grises, lo noto en las cuidadosas caricias que me regalas, lo note en el instante que me dijiste que fue tu amor oculto en la escuela… sé que me amas y yo… yo culpo a la luna de todo esto, porque fue ella la que me lo susurro aquella noche…aquella noche que no me viste porque iba bajo la capa de invisibilidad._

**_Capítulo XI_**

_¡Quién demonios eres! – no he podido evitar sacar la varita y apuntarla a la persona que tengo en frente de mi, dice ser Steve, dice estar con vida ¡Cómo es posible si yo mismo lo vi morir!_

_Harry soy yo – sus ojos azules los conozco de memoria, brillantes y gentiles, pero… pero no puede ser, niego con la cabeza - ¡no morí! – quiere abrazarme pero lo detengo, coloco mi varita sobre su garganta._

_¡Steve McCollen está muerto… y si das un solo paso en falso te mato aquí mismo! – me ha mirado asustado, sumamente quieto, dónde estás Draco cuando te necesito, intento pensar en algo para mantener controlada la situación… - ¡quién eres! – estoy casi seguro que alguien tomo multijugos, debe ser un mortífago… no hay mayor explicación _

_Steve Eduar McCollen – la pausada voz, las marcadas facciones, su dorada cabellera…era él_

_Veritaserum – no tengo otra idea mejor, el único modo de creerle y confirmarlo era con esa poción, el detalle es que no tengo acceso a ella… al menos no este instante._

_Harry…_

_¡Harry nada! – me exaspera, habla en su mismo tono, con la misma armonía, maldición cada vez estoy más convencido de que es él – después… después de nuestro primer beso ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- él único que sabía ese secreto era él, si no puede responder eso entonces le lanzare un crucio, juro por Merlín que lo haré, porque es imperdonable que alguien osara usurpar su cuerpo._

_Ayúdame a olvidar – esa respuesta es correcta – Ayúdame a olvidar a quien no sabe que existo – esa fue exactamente la frase que yo le dije a Steve la primera vez que me beso después que me dijera que no le importaba si luego lo asesinaba por ello, yo le había pedido que me ayude a olvidar a mi amor de escuela, un amor que hasta hace unas horas había estado compartiendo cama conmigo._

_¿Steve? – mis ojos están empapados, él está vivo, no ha muerto, me siento dichoso de verlo de nuevo. Me abraza, me besa… me dejo llevar, lo he extrañado._

_Me odio, ¡me odio! Lo hemos hecho y ha sido agradable, pero… pero… no ha sido lo mismo, yo… yo necesito de Draco, necesito sus labios, sus caricias… - Amor, ¿estás bien? – él me está observando desde la sala, se supone que le prepararía el desayuno, pero la verdad es que no he podido hacer más que unos huevos revueltos, el pensamiento sobre cómo decirle que ya tengo a alguien me carcome._

_Perfecto Steve – le he mentido descaradamente. Debería ser valiente y decirle todo, pero debí haber pensado en ello antes de dejarlo quedarse en mi cama – Steve… - es mejor ser directo, no hay vuelta atrás._

_¿Corazón, dime? – se ha acercado, se recarga sobre la mesa de la cocina y me mira, sus ojos azules brillan, me da pena lastimarlo._

_Hay algo que debo decirte – mi voz no puede evitar sonar insegura, debo ser valiente – es sobre Draco – sus ojos se han abierto de par en par, conoce el nombre, lo sé – él me ha estado cuidando y apoyando todo este tiempo desde que te fuiste… bueno es decir… - se escucha horrible el decir desde que estuviste muerto._

_Te dije que no era malo – su rostro se nota relajado_

_Sí, lo sé – tiene razón, Draco es el ser más puro del mundo y para mi dicha parece que me quiere – y es justamente por ello que… - acaban de tocar la puerta, Steve me sonríe_

_Yo voy – no sé quien sea tan temprano pero es lo mejor, al menos tengo un par de minutos más para pensar el modo adecuado de contarle todo a Steve, merece saberlo… y yo, demonios yo todavía no sé qué haré. _

_Porque Steve demora tanto, es mejor que valla a ver quién ha venido, quien sea debe haberse asustado de ver a un muerto abrirle, no puedo evitar reírme ante mi propio pensamiento._

_Me acerco lentamente, escucho voces, la cantarina voz de Steve sobre una más conocida y agradable para mis oídos – Steve, ¿quién es? – me asomo por sobre el hombro de este, estiro la cabeza y lo veo, ¡Por Merlín! – Draco… - trago con dificultad. Él me devuelve la mirada, parpadea, lo noto, lleva girasoles en sus manos, los mismos girasoles que negó me daría alguna vez porque él no era un sentimental. No puedo evitar bajar la mirada cuando estos caen de sus manos desperdigados por el suelo, no escucho la conversación realmente, solo intento evitar su mirada – sé que has estado cuidando de Harry en mi ausencia – Steve esta agradeciendo a Draco por velar por mí, ¡no! Él no solo me ha cuidado, él… él me ha dado mucho más que eso, quiero gritarlo pero no puedo._

_¿Qué es esa marca en tu cuello? – Draco me está mirando señalándome, quiero morir… lo había olvidado por completo, me siento avergonzado, no sé qué decir, no puedo siquiera mirarlo_

_A lo siento… no he podido evitarlo, ha sido mi culpa… ya sabes llegar a media noche… - maldito Steve como vas a decir eso, pero que estoy pensando ¡yo lo he dejado hacerme esto! Miro de reojo a Malfoy, lo veo transformarse, su antes mirada triste… decepcionad…se convierte en fría, casi altanera _

_Me alegro Potter que tu prometido este con vida, espero que sean felices – quiero llorar con estas palabras – me encantaría oír los detalles pero me temo que llevo retraso, solo venia a contarle a Potter que me casare dentro de unos días - ¡qué! Draco debe estar bromeando, él no puede_

_¡Casarte! – lo he gritado y ambos han volteado a mirarme, es vergonzoso pero sobre todo doloroso – pero… pero si tú estabas con.. – migo, quiero llorar, no puedo decirlo, no delante de Steve, no con la mirada de decepción que Draco me está dando _

_¿Con quién cariño? – Steve me ha tomado de la cintura, me siento destrozado, qué podría responderle ¿conmigo? Es probable que lo destruya con esa respuesta._

_Con Blaise, Harry nos apoyo bastante ¿verdad? – sus palabras hieren, queman, me calcinan… Draco me mira y sonríe, triunfante… me odia, lo sé, y no lo culpo, yo solo me lo busqué, yo lo solo lo incite a esto ¡Yo! - ¿no te contó? Bueno seguro ya luego te lo comentará – me ha mirado con el odio más profundo que alguna vez le he conocido – bueno debo irme, les haré llegar el parte en esta semana. Espero que no se cruce con su boda - ¿boda? De qué boda habla, yo ni siquiera he pensado en eso… - igualmente, hasta luego – se ha marchado, lo he visto esfumarse frente a mis ojos, sus grises y fríos ojos me han mirado con desprecio, quiero gritar… yo… estoy muerto._

_¡Qué bien que apoyaras a Draco! – Steve parece feliz, me ha traído hasta el sofá y me ha hecho sentar – cariño ¿sucede algo? No has dicho nada_

_Estoy bien - ¿qué puedo decirle? Draco me odia, como empiezo a explicarle que lo de anoche no debió haber pasado, pero… no era como si me arrepintiera, yo… yo quiero a Steve pero también quiero a Draco, ¿cómo les explico? ¿cómo les hago entender? estoy desesperado_

**_Capítulo XII_**

_Me anime al fin a enfrentarte, luche contra mí mismo durante varios días y estuve al borde del colapso cuando vi la gran primera plana en El Profeta que anunciaba tu matrimonio con Blaise Zabini._

_Ignoré a Steve casi todo el tiempo desde tu partida, a penas y había comido. Fui tan cobarde que no tuve el valor de decirle que todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ti, fui tan cobarde que no le dije nada, solo lo ignore…y ahora me doy cuenta que fui el imbécil mas grande, fui un estúpido infeliz que no fue capaz de decidir cuándo me preguntaste si lo dejaría por ti._

_¿Sabes por qué? Porque después que desapareciste en la puerta de mi casa, después que me anunciaras de tu matrimonio, justo esa noche lo senté en el sofá y le dije – Steve hay algo que debo decirte – me miro extrañado, sus orbes azules de pronto se oscurecieron._

_¿Me vas a dejar? – su rápida pregunta casi me desarmo, y mi lenta respuesta logro que se derrumbara en un instante, empezó a gimotear y las lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. No pude Draco, no lo logre, me sentí el peor ser humano del planeta, ¿cómo podía decirle que después de perder su vida a manos de esos mortífagos también me perdería a mi? ¿cómo siquiera podía osar decirle que aun no había decidido? Lo quería, estaba seguro, pero también te quería a ti. Tal vez la única diferencia es que tú no habías perdido tu vida, él lo había perdido todo y lo único que le quedaba era yo._

_No es eso – negué fríamente – es que Grimmuld Place es ahora el hogar de Ron y Hermione, y creo que este cuarto es muy pequeño para los dos… - desvié el tema, invente excusas y lo hice olvidarse de lo anterior. _

_Después de ese nefasto intento de verdad, no tuve el valor para hablarle de nuevo acerca del tema. Esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado pero no se dio ocasión, incluso me apenaba cuando intentaba robarme un beso o llevarme a la cama, simple y sencillamente lo evadía, siempre había una excusa ante mis agresivas reacciones._

_Así y con todo te perdí y cabe su tumba a mi lado. _

_No duramos ni un mes, después de salir de tu mansión llegue destrozado al departamento, él me pregunto que me pasaba, que me habían hecho, no pude responderle. Me deje abrazar por él y llore como un niño pequeño en sus brazos._

_Unas semanas después hubo luna llena, ella otra vez se presento frente a mí, me recordó lo cobarde que había sido, lo injusto que fui con él y contigo. Yo no tenía derecho, era inhumano, me había convertido en un oscuro hoyo negro que absorbía todo y lo destruía._

_La odie, por abrirme los ojos nuevamente y muy a mi pesar finalmente le conté la verdad a Steve, lloro en mis brazos, me maldijo por imbécil, por haberle hecho vivir una mentira desde que llegara, por mi deshonestidad, pero sobre todo me llamo "poca cosa" por haber dejado que te casaras con alguien que no amabas._

_No pude rebatirle, los sobrenombres que me había puesto a mí mismo eran mucho más fuertes que lo que él me dijera. Días después se marchó y me quede de nuevo solo._

_Intente buscarte, sabía que a te habías casado, y por lo que note aquel día en tu mansión, Zabini te quería de verdad, y lo sabía porque me dejo pasar. Conocía la relación que tenías con él, debía ser justo la misma que tengo con Ron, basada en la confianza, por lo cual deduje fácilmente que él sabía nuestro secreto, y pese a que corría el riesgo de perderte, me dejo entrar._

_Sabía que posiblemente esta vez no me dejaran verte, pero debía correr el riesgo. Te busque durante dos meses y nadie supo decirme sobre tu paradero, nadie sabía nada de Zabini y mucho menos de Nott, intente hablar con tu padre pero me dijo que no me diría donde estabas._

_Fue entonces que me encontré con quien menos pensé y me dio la información que menos esperaba, Pansy Parkinson, aparentemente tu amiga estaba indignada por que sus tres opciones de matrimonio la habían desechado, buscaba venganza y que mejor venganza que enviando al amante de Malfoy a buscarlo, me reí con su disertación sobre lo que pensó que pasaría – Potter estoy segura que planeas vengarte de Draco por casarse con Zabini, si quieres darle en donde más le duele te sugiero que lo hagas público, conozco periodistas que estarían encantados con que rebeles su romance._

_No hay nada que contar Parkinson, solo deseo encontrarle para enviarle algunas cosas que dejo en mi casa, me parecen costosas y privadas._

_¿Privadas? – su sed de venganza era más que notoria – ¿tal vez algo comprometedor? – juro que quise asesinarla por no darme una rápida respuesta, pero debía ser astuto, una serpiente aunque no esté en su habitad, siempre es una serpiente._

_Te respondo si me dices dónde está – no pareció convencida al instante, pero luego de pensarlo acepto._

_Estados Unidos, dirige el periódico The Magic Times, lo sé porque mi padre intenta comprarle acciones al suyo… ahora ¿qué es lo comprometedor que intentas devolverle?_

_Unas camisas – me encogí de hombros, he intente no reírme ante su rostro de indignación. No te miento tuve que huir de las escena, estaba tan colérica que empezó a lanzarme hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Para mi fortuna los del ministerio no encontraron gracia ante esa escena y la suspendieron del uso de la magia a raíz del incidente._

_Con dicha información viaje hasta tu escondite, aunque tuve el rápido deseo de verte, no pude, me frene a mi mismo pues vi que eras feliz. Te vigile durante algunos días y me di cuenta que Blaise y tú eran la pareja perfecta, lo veía sonreírte y tú tratarlo como una joya._

_Te seguí el rastro cual lobo siguiendo a su presa durante meses, no podía vivir sin vigilarte un solo instante, aunque fuera de lejos y a la penumbra, quería verte. Y fue gracias a ello que descubrí su pequeño secreto, Zabini y Nott._

_Entendí su ardid, descubrí que lo mantenían en secreto para que ellos pudieran estar bien, para que Nott no se asustara por el nivel de compromiso. Y solo rebelaron el secreto cuando anunciaron su compromiso, entonces Draco no pude frenarme._

_Fui a buscarte una noche de luna llena, los lobos aullaban mientras yo me movía entre las sombras, había decidido verte a como diera lugar, tenía que hablar contigo, tenía que decírtelo, y entonces te vi… estabas en el pasillo, recostado en el marco de la ventana, la observabas. El dorso desnudo, descalzo… justo como la primera vez que ella me abrió los ojos._

_Perfecto e inalcanzable… después de tantos años seguías siendo inaccesible, un ilustre administrador, director de redacción y con gran fama y fortuna. ¿Qué tenía yo que ofrecerte? Sé que soy el salvador del mundo mágico, pero más allá de ello ¿qué?_

_Volví a usar la magia por ti…pero en mi afán de encontrarte deje mis sueños de lado, no tenía un trabajo, vivía de la fortuna que mi familia me dejo pero más allá de eso, no era nadie. No quería ser auror por temor a hacerte pasar por lo que yo viví al ver a Steve morir, no quería exponerte a estar en un riesgo constante al ser ese ser importante en la vida del salvador._

_Yo nuevamente era un pobre moribundo sin nada que ofrecerte…_

_Ella me lo dijo, me lo susurro al oído y una vez más me abrió los ojos._

_Desperté de mi letargo y ahora tengo una cadena de restaurantes, cumplí con mi sueño de hacer feliz a las personas, me gusta ser testigo oculto de momentos de felicidad, apoyar la reunión y sobre todo servir. Me gusta a veces disfrazarme de empleado y servir el vino y los licores en la barra, me hace recordar cuando venias a cuidarme, me hace estar más cerca de ti._

_Lo mejor es que aquí nadie me reconoce, no soy Harry Potter, sino James Evans, dueño de la cadena de restaurants de Estados Unidos Muggles, __**"La Luna Llena"**__, nadie intenta asesinar a quienes aprecio y puedo ser yo mismo en este país._

_No espero que me perdones, no espero que intentes entenderme, porque es tu derecho. Pero quise hacerte llegar mi verdad a través de estas líneas; sabía que si me anunciaba en tu editorial, no me dejarías entrar. Así que durante estas semanas empecé a escribir estas memorias, esperando con todo el corazón que llegaran a tus manos._

_Así que Draco Malfoy, esta es mi historia… no tiene final, porque depende de la persona que amo, pero creo que es una historia que mereció ser escrita solo para que él pudiera leerla._

_Y espero que después de todo lo que te he contado, él se anime a buscarme, aunque solo fuera para gritarme…gustoso lo recibiría. Por cierto si es que te pregunta por mí, mi amado, cada viernes de cada semana a las 7 pm, lo esperaré en la Calle RockStond 496, cruce de la primera avenida con la cuarta, allí hay un pequeño Café que yo mismo acondicione, se llama "Mi Angel"._

_Si está interesado, sabe dónde encontrarme._

_Harry James Potter Evans _

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. La habitación estaba en una total penumbra, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la instancia, una botella de whisky completamente vacía sobre la mesa y el cuaderno abierto en la última página. Todo su cuerpo temblaba – estúpido imbécil – musito a media voz - ¡maldito seas Potter!

**Yo nunca creí poderme enamorar ****  
><strong>**La luna logró hacerlo realidad ****  
><strong>**Hoy mi mundo eres tú ****  
><strong>**La luna hizo esto fue culpa de la luna ****  
><strong>**La luna lo hizo así. **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Los recuerdos son pequeñas memorias que almacenamos en nuestro cerebro y que lamentablemente con el tiempo su versión varias, son reemplazables e influenciables de acuerdo al contexto.

En este capítulo quise de algún modo reivindicar a Potter, es humano y se equivoca, pero también merecía contar su versión de la historia ¿o no?

Supongo que la pregunta es que es lo que decidirá Draco. No le veo buen pinta, ¿Qué opinan?

El próximo será el último capítulo, y si ya esta bastante avanzando.

Ansiosa de leer sus reviews.

Si hoy ven una estrella fugaz en el cielo, pidan un deseo ;) yo pediré porque el suyo se cumpla.

DulceMinina


	9. CAP 9: ESTO ES VERDAD

**Notas de la Autora:**

Quiero agradecerles a todos y todas los que siguieron este fic de principio a fin, hoy llegamos a su capítulo final que espero lo disfruten.

Me disculpo por la demora, pero decidí que al ser el final de una serie necesitaba que fuese meritorio, y realmente espero haberlo logrado. Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES DE VERDAD<strong>

**Eres todo lo que pedía** **  
>Lo que mi alma vacía<strong> **  
>Quería sentir...<strong>

Una joven castaña con boina roja se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta, las grandes gafas negras y la camiseta monocromática de rayas horizontales no hacían más que darle un estilo francés bien marcado. En la mano sostenía una pequeña libreta, y miraba constantemente hacia ambos extremos de la avenida – Disculpe – tuvo que aventurarse a hablarle, no tenía opción. Había estado cavilando opciones durante muchas horas de desvelo y haber logrado llegar al temido lugar para retroceder no era dable. No era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido y no podía permitirse serlo en ese momento.

Sabía que si en ese preciso momento daba media vuelta y regresaba a su cómoda vida, cada día por el resto de su existencia viviría martiriándose bajo el constante pensamiento de que tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo. Sabía también que de dar la espalda a ese pasado que había regresado para hacerse presente seria su perdición, después de todo él había tomado una decisión… dolorosa, arriesgada, precipitada y cuestionable. Pero era su decisión.

La castaña frente a él no pudo evitar observarlo de pies a cabeza, iba tan pulcramente vestido con una gabardina negra que dejaba notar levemente el blanco cuello de su camisa. Sus finos rasgos y la belleza que poseía captaron su atención, ironizo mentalmente con que era casi seguro que esa sencilla joven analizaba las posibilidades que tendría de conquistarlo – Conoce de casualidad el Café ¿Mi Ángel? – Ese nombre era tan simple y poco creativo pero tan desesperante y atrayente que el solo hecho de pronunciarlo logro que se ruborizara.

- Sí claro – la muchacha parecía contenta de poder entablar algún tipo de comunicación con él – es justo aquí – indico el recinto que estaba a su espalda – aún no tenemos letrero, un problema con el diseño – hizo una mueca de desagrado – Soy Carly por cierto y trabajo aquí – le regalo una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto – la joven lo miro con mayor interés, no es que eso le causara alguna impresión dado que estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención entre los americanos. Desde que se mudara siempre que tenía trato con algún nativo de la zona, no podían evitar alabar su marcado acento ingles o su gallardo porte.

- ¿Es usted turista? – noto que no pudo evitar reprimir la pregunta, y él no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no es que le incomodara el cuestionamiento, era sencillamente que no estaba con el ánimo ni el humor para dar explicaciones sobre su procedencia, había decidido hablarle solo porque no le quedaba otra opción, no porque ella le interesara – lo siento, no quise ser impertinente – Carly uso un tono de voz más sumiso, parecía avergonzada.

- ¿Conoce al Sr. Evans? – los ojos grises la escudriñaron, no tenia real interés en seguir hablando con ella, si no podía decirle algo más útil daría por terminada la conversación.

- No me suena – negó con la cabeza - ¿tal vez por su nombre?

- James

- James Evans… - repitió para sí misma, parecía intentar buscar en sus recuerdos alguna conexión – tal vez entre los nuevos trabajadores… - se aventuro a decir poco convencida, lo cual no hizo más que exasperar al Slytherin.

- Me parece que es el dueño – porque el Gryffindor le había mandado una dirección donde no parecía ser conocido – tal vez como ¿Harry Potter? – que otra alternativa tenía, si no lo conocían por su nueva imagen, tal vez por la vieja. Al ver que la castaña sonrió ampliamente, sintió que al fin había dado en el clavo.

- ¡Harry! Pues claro… - porque lo habría nombrado con tanta familiaridad, seria que eran amigos, tal vez íntimos conocidos - es el dueño de aquí ¿es Ud. amigo suyo? – lo miro con tal extrañeza como si no pudiera creer que Potter se vinculara con alguien como él, sintió que estaba a punto abofetearla, si tan solo ella supiera toda la relación que los unía…

- Recibí un mensaje en donde me citaba hoy – decidió no dar mayores explicaciones, después de todo era una simple muggle sin mayor trascendía para él, no debía afectarle lo que ella pensara - ¿se encuentra?

- Sí – confirmo la castaña – si me acompaña – lo invito a ingresar y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza la siguió.

Le sorprendió encontrar el recinto decorado con tan buen gusto. Observo que había pocas mesas, tal vez como máximo una docena, algunas eran para dos personas y otras para cuatro, en el medio de cada uno se encontraban un florero con girasoles miniatura, sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la imagen. Las paredes eran de madera y los grandes ventanales permitían el acceso de la luz del exterior, supuso que por las mañanas todo se vería con mayor iluminación, aunque en ese momento cuando ya era casi de noche las cosas se veían hermosas… debía ser la luz natural su mejor aliado.

Recorrió el interior intentando grabar cada detalle en su memoria y pronto su atención se centro en el fondo de la estancia, había un enorme cuadro colgado que reconoció al instante, lo había visto antes, estaba seguro que no podía tratarse del mismo pero por lo menos era una copia muy bien trabajada. "La Conversación" se titulaba, él mismo había ironizado meses atrás sobre lo estúpido del nombre pero había admitido al verlo mediante una revista que le mostro Potter en su apartamento que la imagen era interesante, sencilla pero con detalles cuidadosamente tratados. Un hombre y una mujer bebiendo café en un calle Parisina, eran muggles, dos extraños a sus ojos, sin mucho estilo pero que compartían un café, lo que había llamado su atención en aquel momento había sido la mirada que se regalaban, era como si él solo tuviera ojos para ella, al verlos los había envidiado al instante.

La pareja perfecta, él la miraba con eterna adoración y ella le sonreía coquetamente, no tenían que hablar o moverse, con solo mirarse de ese modo lograban proyectar la imagen del amor personificado – estúpidos _acaremalados_ – había sido el termino que utilizo para describir su apreciación al moreno, pero aun cuando intento restarle importancia al arte que el otro le había mostrado, no pudo dejar de mirarlo – lo observas tanto que me da la impresión que te gustaría comprar la pintura, Draco – el Gryffindor había señalado divertido. Pero él no lo admitiría, era un Malfoy y decir cosas como que definitivamente le gustaría tenerla en su sala e imaginar que en el lugar de esa pareja estaban ellos, no, eso no iba con su estilo – no es admiración Potter, no te confundas, es indignación de ver como algo tan estúpido puede llamarse arte; no sé en qué pensaba el pintor cuando hizo esto, definitivamente no eligió la imagen adecuada… claro que si me hubiera pintado a mi… - el moreno se había reído de su muestra pública de egocentrismo, y ello aunque en aquel momento no lo hubiera querido aceptar, había sido el mejor regalo del mundo a sus ojos, verlo sonreír.

- Si gusta esperarlo en aquella mesa – había olvidado que la castaña se encontraba a su lado, por lo que al oír su voz casi salta del susto. La miro sin comprender, acaso había estado ignorándola todo ese tiempo – Iré a avisarle a Harry, si gusta esperarlo allí, es nuestra mejor mesa – indico hacia el mueble para cuatro personas que se encontraba justo debajo de la pintura que había llamado su atención.

- Si claro – salió de su aturdimiento disponiéndose a caminar al lugar indicado.

- Disculpe – volvió a llamarle la muchacha - ¿Quién le digo que le busca?

- Él lo sabe – porque molestarse en darle un nombre, era Potter quien lo había citado, sino podía saber quien lo había venido a buscar a las 7pm un viernes, entonces de que valía…

- De acuerdo – la muchacha se giro y subió por unas escaleras de madera que para su sorpresa recién noto que estaban allí.

Camino con toda la serenidad que el cuerpo le permitió, sentía las piernas pesadas, el pecho acelerado y casi podía jurar que empezaba a hiperventilar. Se avergonzó de sí mismo por actuar de ese modo, era solo una plática, solo buscaba una respuesta, no era como si se fuese a enfrentar al señor tenebroso. Respiro hondamente… necesitaba relajarse.

Se dedico a centrar su mirada en un pequeño cuadro frente a él, estaba colgado en medio de una columna. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro sobre un paisaje, se perdió contemplando la luna que iluminaba el lugar, otra punzada lo asalto… la luna… _ella_… el moreno le había dado ese nombre.

Decidió que debía dejar esa fotografía de lado, más que calmarlo lo hacía sentir inquieto, bajo la mirada hasta su mesa y se encontró con el girasol en miniatura, era casi como si la flor lo mirara obligándolo a recordar. Acaso cada rincón de esa estancia lo llevaría hacia ese algo vivido. Suspiro con frustración.

Apoyo su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y permitió que su mano cobijara a su rostro, sabía que no había pasado más de un minuto pero la espera le pareció eterna, chasqueo la lengua y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Tal vez y solo tal vez en medio de la oscuridad, el tiempo se hiciera más rápido.

- Sr. Malfoy – una dulce y cantarina voz llego hasta sus oídos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un castaño muchacho vestido con el clásico uniforme de los mozos – buenas noches, mi nombre es Roger. El Sr. Potter me pidió que lo escoltara a la parte superior, él lo espera allí – su molestia crecía con cada palabra del joven, no se suponía que el Gryffindor debería ser quien lo recibiera, que lo llevara, que lo buscara… él ya había hecho bastante con llegar hasta allí.

- De acuerdo – había venido por una respuesta pero ahora consideraba que sería mejor golpear al moreno por hacerlo pasear como si fuese cualquier persona. Se las pagaría, estaba seguro.

Siguió al castaño por la misma escalera de caracol por la cual vio desaparecer a Carly minutos antes, subieron en silencio hasta el tercer piso del recinto, donde hallaron una rustica puerta de madera cerrada. Roger se hizo a un lado y le regalo una sonrisa – el Sr Potter se encuentra aquí, me pidió que Ud. pasara solo – el rubio lo miro extrañado, sentía como si hubiera demasiado misterio en todo ello, ¿no sería tal vez una trampa? Bueno llevaba su varita consigo, mejor protección que esa no necesitaba.

Arrugo el ceño y se adelanto, empujo la puerta y se interno en el nuevo recinto, lo que sea que lo esperase si no era agradable bien podría destruirlo con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

- Bienvenido – esa voz ya conocida, familiar y agradable a su oído lo recibió. Harry James Potter Evans se encontraba en medio de la azotea, parado, con una amplia sonrisa, su cabello despeinado como siempre, sus ojos tenían ese cálido brillo que él le había visto algunas pocas veces. Llevaba una camisa de seda verde, se sorprendió al notar que debía ser costosa, pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos de charol a juego. Era como ver una versión mejorada de Potter, tal vez la fortuna y fama que estaba adquiriendo en el mundo muggle le habían hecho cambiar en sus gustos… sonrió al notar un sencillo reloj con correas de silicona asomarse bajo la seda verde. Harry seguía siendo el mismo… tan humilde y poco excéntrico como siempre.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – el moreno casi parecía indignado ante la sonrisa de medio lado que le estaba ofreciendo.

- Tú – soltó sin remordimientos - ¿aparentando cosas que no son? – apunto con el dedo el reloj – aunque Potter se vista de seda…

- Esto… - el Gryffindor se había sonrojado – lo que sucede… - no paraba de balbucear - ¿no quieres sentarte? – señalo una mesa detrás de él, iba elegantemente decorada. Mantel verde brillante con bordes plateados, dos copas, una botella de vino, platos y cubiertos de plata. Todo se veía cuidadosamente elegido.

- ¿En medio de la azotea? En serio Potter… eres tan predecible – quería hacerle pagar un poco por todos esos minutos que lo había tenido esperando… por los días en los que lo tuvo casi sin dormir pensando en que si debía asistir a esa reunión, debía probar por lo menos un poco de esa medicina.

- Lo siento, mi creatividad no se ha desarrollado a pesar del tiempo – se encogió de hombros – entonces, ¿nos sentamos?

- Supongo que sería una perdida si no lo hacemos – respondió intentando serenarse; su corazón había empezado a latir frenético y sus ganas de abrazarlo habían empezado a florecer, toda esa maraña de sentimientos que había decidido ocultar en lo más profundo de sus ser empezaba a presentarse – y bien Potter, estoy aquí – comento una vez se hubieron instalados – exactamente cuál es la razón por la que me dijiste que venga – antes de llegar al lugar había decidido que no le dejaría hablar, que le diría todo lo que pensaba acerca de su estúpido escrito y se iría, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, todo ese discurso que había preparado parecía haberse esfumado, tal vez debió haber tomado notas solo por si eso le ocurría… no lo había considerado.

- Primero… - el moreno parecía dudoso – prepare algo – sonrió – Tortilla Española ¿la has probado?

- ¿Perdón? – como es que el ojiverde podía hablarle de comida en un momento como aquel

- Sí, es un platillo muy popular a la hora del desayuno o a media tarde – empezó a explicar – me costó bastante aprender a hacerlo… el chef que contrate en una de las sucursales de mi restaurante me hizo probarlo hace algunas semanas y quede tan encanto que le pedí que me enseñara – Harry parecía tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no parecía notar siquiera que él lo miraba con incredulidad e indignación – al principio la tortilla que se suponía debía salirme homogénea termino siendo un desastre, pero ahora creo que finalmente lo he conseguido – al decirlo tomo su varita y con un hechizo que Draco no logro oír, logro aparecer en cada plato una tajada de la dichosa tortilla; el rubio miro con detenimiento lo que tenia frente de si, parecía un plato sencillo, pero la decoración entre las rodajas de pan y el tomate minuciosamente cortado le daban un aire más sofisticado – ten – el moreno le tendió un pequeño cuenco que contenía queso rallado – acompaña muy bien el sabor – Malfoy lo tomo con cuidado, casi por acto reflejo que porque en realidad le interesase comer lo que el Gryffindor había preparado. Hecho un poco de queso sobre la tortilla conforme Potter le indico y luego tomo un tenedor dispuesto a probarlo - ¿Y bien? – el moreno se mostraba deseoso de saber el veredicto.

- Sabe bien – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, en realidad sabia que el sabor era exquisito, incluso podría jurar que sentía mediante la textura que quien lo preparo lo había hecho con sumo cuidado, casi con amor. Intento esconder su sonrojo frente a ello. Debía admitir que pese a todo lo que Potter le había mostrado hasta ahora, él había esperado más… acaso Harry solo lo había citado para cenar con él.

- Tienes algo aquí – antes que pudiera reaccionar, el moreno ya se había puesto de pie y tomando una servilleta se había estirado sobre la mesa para limpiar una mancha muy cerca de su labio inferior. Al sentir el cálido tacto no pudo evitar estremecerse, el contacto con sus dedos era tan suave y tan puro que su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar – listo – Harry le regalo una dulce sonrisa y retirando su mano se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Gracias – trago con nerviosismo, Potter no debía notar su sonrojo. Agradeció mentalmente que la única luz que los alumbrara fuera la luna que recién entonces había notado. Se maldijo mentalmente, había estado tan entretenido en observar al Gryffindor que no se había percatado que la azotea estaba completamente vacía, sin techo y brindándoles una atmosfera romántica con la clásica cena a la luz de la luna, de ella… maldito Potter, lo había planeado todo y él ni siquiera había podido notarlo – entonces te va bien en el negocio – tenía que desviar la conversación a algo más superficial, él había ido con un solo objetivo y no podía permitirse desvíos a medio camino.

- Sí – Harry parecía contento de hablar sobre ello – al inicio Ron no estaba muy seguro de que fuese una buena inversión, pero gracias a Hermione pude convencerlo en formar una sociedad cincuenta - cincuenta. Empezamos con algo pequeño. La verdad no pensé en la rápida expansión. Hoy ya tenemos siete restaurantes a lo largo de Estados Unidos, celebridades muggles nos visitan a diario y pronto habrá una sucursal en Londres que será administrada por Hermione – se le notaba orgulloso al hablar de ello – _Mi Ángel_ por otro lado es un proyecto netamente mío, de ahí que aquí me conozcan tal cual soy; digamos que este es mi espacio.

- Por lo visto eres feliz en este rubro – no debía haber comentado ello, no en ese tono tan gentil, debería haberlo dicho con la intención de minimizarlo, pero no había podido, aún le encantaba verlo feliz.

- Me gusta ser partícipe de los buenos momentos – empezó a servir el vino en ambas copas. Se notaba su diestro manejo con el corcho, la elegancia para servir y la gentileza que trasmitía – ver que familias se reúnen a comer alrededor de la mesa que diseñe, preparar platillos especiales para una pedida de mano, ser participe mudo de la reconciliación de dos amantes – esto último lo dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – me gusta hacer feliz a la gente – entrego una copa al rubio – cuando la guerra acabo, pensé que convirtiéndome en auror podría cuidar de las personas, podría preservar su felicidad y asegurarme de que nadie más muriera – desvió la mirada hacia algún punto invisible en medio de la noche – cuando murió Steve, me di cuenta que había fallado, no solo me falle a mi mismo sino que en medio de mi estupidez había logrado que alguien muriera y por ende le había fallado a él.

- ¿Pero sobrevivió no? – sintió un impulso de confortarlo, exactamente ese mismo impulso que lo había llevado a cuidar del moreno por tanto tiempo.

- Sí y de verdad me alegro – volvió a mirarlo – pero también me sirvió para darme cuenta que ser auror no me ayudaría a conseguir lo que yo quería – inclino levemente la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo – tú me hiciste darme cuenta que podía hacer feliz a las personas de otro modo – el rubio sintió que el pecho empezaba a dolerle de lo mucho que su corazón palpitaba, Potter consiente o inconscientemente estaba logrando que él volviera a sentir – cuando estaba en el bar y te servía esas copas notaba que eras feliz, te veía observarme con alegría, aun cuando estuvieras ebrio – frunció el ceño – genuinamente siempre te vi en paz, y eso es lo que yo quería lograr en las personas – enmudeció ante esa confesión, él era la causa principal porque Harry había hecho todo ello – Draco, hoy te cite porque quería verte, quería por primera vez ser feliz, todos estos días que no has estado conmigo me he esforzado por que quienes estén a mi alrededor sonrían, sin excepción, sin miramientos y aun cuando no me agradaran he buscado que las personas sean felices… creo que fue un modo absurdo de buscar la reivindicación después de lo que le hice a Steve, pero sobre todo lo que te hice a ti – la copa que aun tenía en la mano tembló ligeramente – yo quería disculparme apropiadamente, quería pedirte perdón por todas las tristezas que te cause, desde la más pequeña hasta la que te di cuando no fui capaz de decirte que lo dejaría a él por ti – los ojos del Gryffindor se notaban brillosos, cristal puro – no actué del modo adecuado, solo pensé en no herir al resto y no pensé en nosotros – Draco no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía enfermo, nostálgico, ese dolor que pensó ya no existía seguía ahí latente – cada día desde que te fuiste me maldije por mi cobardía, y llore tu perdida. Pensé que con la muerte de Steve había descubierto lo que era realmente sentir dolor, pero no fue sino hasta que te perdí que realmente supe lo que era morir en vida – la voz de Potter se quebró.

- Tu libro – tenía que cambiar de tema, no quería seguir escuchando, la herida seguía abierta y le escocía el alma – es bueno – el moreno lo miraba desconcertado – la historia en esencia es interesante – se llevo una mano al rostro y masajeo su barbilla, la sentía tensa, necesitaba relajarse – no eres un escritor, así que aun tienes cosas que pulir, pero con un buen editor fácilmente podría convertirse en algo que valiera la pena ser leído – el rostro del moreno se lleno de indignación.

- ¿Lo vas a publicar? – su mirada había cambiado por una de profunda tristeza - ¿vas a hacer público mis sentimientos?

- De hecho – busco dentro de su gabardina lo que secretamente había decidido traerle – aquí tengo la copia – le alcanzo la réplica exacta del cuaderno que le enviara hace unos días. El moreno lo tomo con manos temblorosas, lo reviso minuciosamente y con el rostro lleno de espanto pregunto.

- ¿Cuándo saldrá? ¿no necesitas mi autorización para ser publicado?

- Yo no he dicho que lo valla a publicar – debía decírselo, era el momento adecuado, el Potter estaba a punto de derrumbarse y él tenía un mar de emociones guardadas que pronto lo harían colapsar – esa es la única copia que existe de tu escrito, que si mal no recuerdo ahora me pertenece ¿fue un obsequio no? – el moreno asintió incomprensible, sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho el libro que le diera Malfoy – es por ello que no necesito un permiso para publicarlo, es mío – sonrió intentando tranquilizar al moreno – esa copia que te he dado es para ti, para que la conserves y la próxima vez que empieces a perder el rumbo puedas leerlo y recordar exactamente que frente a todo hay una consecuencia – el Potter pareció recobrar el alma pues sus ojos brillaron.

- Draco será que tú… ¿me quieres? ¿quieres ser mi novio? – el rubio estuvo a punto de colapsar frente a esas preguntas tan directas. Tal vez unos meses antes si Potter se hubiera animado a ser igual de directo que en ese preciso momento le hubiera dicho que sí, se le hubiera abalanzado y se lo hubiera comido a besos, mordidas, lamidas… debía concentrarse. El Draco de aquel entonces era diferente al hombre en el que se había vuelto producto de la insensatez de ese moreno. Debía recordar lo que él mismo se había dicho horas antes, debía recordar el motivo por el cual había decidido asistir a esa extraña reunión, el era Draco Malfoy, y como tal no podía sencillamente actuar como un apasionado adolescente. Respiro hondo y noto como el moreno buscaba su mirada intentando descifrar el motivo de su silencio.

- Potter… - murmuro mientras intentaba ganar tiempo para pensar fríamente lo siguiente que diría, lo había ensayado mentalmente tantas veces que debería resultar sencillo – yo no puedo ser tu novio – noto como el moreno abría la boca queriendo decir algo, pero producto del fuerte shock que acaba de recibir a penas y logro formular algo que bien se podría interpretar como un gemido ahogado – yo ya no estoy para esas cosas, en el tiempo que vine a realizar mi vida aquí, madure… de un modo bastante duro pero tuve que hacerlo. Estuve solo por varios meses, aunque Blaise y Theodore me acompañaron en esta nueva etapa, siempre estuve solo… entregado a mi trabajo me volqué de lleno en la editorial, no descanse ni un solo instante, no quise pensar ni mucho menos sentir… dolía – había decidido antes de llegar que debía ser honesto con el Gryffindor, decirle exactamente lo que pensaba porque si no lo hacía de ese modo todo ese nudo que tenía en el pecho después de verlo marchar de su despacho en la Mansión Malfoy jamás de aflojaría, sería una constante carga que lo carcomería de un modo incesante y que no le permitiría avanzar – envidie la relación de mis amigos durante mucho tiempo, no porque deseara a Zabini, sino porque sencillamente veía como día a día ese vinculo entre ellos crecía. Procure cuidar lo que tenían, después de todo si yo no había podido estar con quien quería y ellos tenían la oportunidad… no podía ser egoísta – el moreno seguía expectante pero las lagrimas caían por su rostro lentamente. Draco noto que a pesar de lo frágil que el Gryffindor se veía, su mirada triste pero firme solo demostraba lo mucho que él también había madurado en ese tiempo – cuando creí que ya me encontraba recuperado aunque no en su totalidad pero si lo suficiente como para continuar con nuevos proyectos… llego tu cuaderno a mis manos – el moreno trago pesadamente, su compungido rostro no hacía más que confirmar que con cada palabra su corazón se rompía. Quiso protegerlo una vez más, pero había decidido ser firme, y se había prometido a sí mismo no flagear – te odie, te juro Potter que odie cada palabra que escribiste porque me hiciste revivir memorias que había decidido ocultar – su voz se quebró pero debía continuar – lo primero que me sorprendió fue aquello de la luna… - no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, acto que Potter no paso por desapercibido pues le devolvió la sonrisa – esa noche he intentado recordarla – era cierto, incluso había mandado comprar un pensadero solo para sumergirse en ese instante – y a diferencia tuya no recuerdo que pensaba en ese instante, pero finalmente di con la clave de porque te mire con decepción – el Gryffindor pareció dejar de llorar y lo miro con genuina curiosidad – siempre supe de tu capa de invisibilidad, no eras el único vigilante silencioso en Hogwarts, es más… creo que fui más astuto, pues yo te espiaba a tal grado que logre escuchar más de una vez las conversaciones que sostenías con tus amigos – lo había sorprendido y lo sabía porque noto como Potter lo miraba, no con indignación al ver sus secretos descubiertos, sino con genuina admiración al descubrir lo insospechado – y aquella noche en efecto yo había salido a pensar, no estoy seguro de porque pero salí. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note tu presencia, por lo menos no hasta que te acercaste; creo que pensé que eras tú bajo la capa, pero al girar vi a la Señora Norris mirándome desde el otro extremo del pasillo, de ahí mi decepción… supongo que esperaba que fueras tú – finalmente lo había logrado confesar. Su obsesión con descubrir la verdad tras esa escena lo había llevado a hacer locuras en los últimos días, solo porque de algún extraño modo sentía que debía disculparse con el moreno por haberle regalado esa fea mirada justo cuando descubrió que le amaba; nadie merece un desplante de ese modo en un momento tan crucial.

- Entonces… nunca supiste que era yo – su mirada parecía más serena, pudo notar que incluso su pecho parecía respirar oxigeno de un modo más calmado.

- Al menos no hasta que leí tus escritos – le regalo una sincera sonrisa – lo cual me lleva a recordar que no estaba enterado que mi boda con Parkinson fuese publicado en El Profeta – para cerciorarse incluso había usado una lechuza para solicitar explicaciones a su progenitor – mi padre tampoco tuvo conocimiento de ello, por lo que presumo fue la propia Pansy la que arreglo todo – cada que mencionaba ese nombre no podía evitar sentir un profundo odio – la verdad es que nuestro compromiso duro menos de un día – recordar los gritos de la morena cuando fue él mismo quien le dijo que antes prefería estar muerto a casarse con ella lo hacía sentir esa extraña sensación que se produce tras la realización de una travesura correctamente ejecutada – nuestras familias al ser de alta sociedad suelen siempre planificar el futuro de sus descendientes, de este modo estaba decidido desde niños que ella y yo nos casáramos, y ciertamente estuvimos cerca de consolidarlo. Fue mi madre la que intervino al darse cuenta que yo no sentía siquiera simpatía por mi prometida – se encogió de hombros – debo decir que la guerra cambio mucho a la amiga que gane en Slytherin, y esa nueva versión que me presentaron como futura madre de mis hijos no me era agradable.

- Entonces Narcissa rompió el matrimonio.

- Correcto, ella convenció a mi padre. Pero fui yo quien le dio la noticia a Pansy – bebió un sorbo de la copa de vino que se encontraba intacta sobre la mesa – de ahí su odio hacia mi – continuo con su disertación – y es aquí donde puedo explicarte porque me iba a casar con Blaise. Claro si es que deseas saberlo – el moreno no dudo en asentir y Draco no pudo más que confirmar que la curiosidad de un Gryffindor siempre prevalece – La segunda opción de matrimonio para Pansy era Blaise, y la tercera Nott. Los Parkinson enseguida hablaron con los padres de Zabini y concertaron el matrimonio, pero había un detalle un tanto insignificante – dejo escapar una carcajada.

- Zabini era gay – confirmo el moreno

- Así es, pero su padre se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿te imaginas la cara de un mago sangre pura al enterarse que su único heredero es homosexual? – el Gryffindor se rio, lo cual complació al rubio. Era mejor verlo así – bueno pues el Sr. Zabini se enojo mucho más cuando Blaise se negó a casarse por lo que lo exilio.

- ¿Boto a su hijo a la calle?

- Sí y no. La verdad es que le quitaron el privilegio de acceder a la fortuna de su familia y a vivir en su Mansión esperando que recapacitara y volviera con el rabo entre las piernas suplicando lo aceptaran nuevamente y lo harían siempre y cuando sea bajo sus condiciones.

- Pero él no hizo eso.

- Así es.

- ¿Por eso estuviste dispuesto a casarte con él?

- En realidad ese no era el plan inicial – debía admitirlo, las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado – cuando botaron a Zabini lo ayude a buscar pensión y durante varias semanas le fui proporcionando dinero, básicamente la mitad de lo que tenía se lo daba a él – noto la mirada casi resentida y acusadora del Gryffindor – él lo usaba para conquistar a Nott, su amor imposible – sonrió – el problema con Theo es que tenía una aberración única hacia el matrimonio, y tal parece que Zabini no lo vio venir y de buenas a primeras le propuso casarse.

- Lo asusto.

- Y se marcho, de ahí lo que paso con Nott ya lo debes saber por McCollen – el Gryffindor asintió – pues bien, me entere por mi padre que en vista que Zabini no había hecho lo que su familia quiso, igual lo obligarían a casarse. Ahí vino mi error – lo admitió finalmente – sin pensar en los sentimientos de Blaise decidí que me casaría con él solo para evitar que se uniera a alguien que haría su vida miserable. Pensé decírtelo primero, incluso creí que encontrarías una mejor solución, fue cuando volví a tu casa y encontré a tu prometido con vida – contemplo al moreno que lo miraba con culpabilidad – no fue solo tu culpa, yo solo me fui y no te di el tiempo de explicarme.

- Creo que los dos nos equivocamos.

- Todo indica que así fue.

- Entonces cuando fui a tu casa… ¿me mentiste? – había temido esa pregunta todo el tiempo, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía más que perder.

- Sí, me deje llevar por el resentimiento y no te dije que Theodore había reaparecido y de algún modo había reclamado a Blaise como su pareja – tuvo que evitar la acusadora mirada que le dio el de orbes esmeraldas– Nott aun no estaba listo para pensar en matrimonio pero había aceptado formalizar con Zabini.

- Tampoco me dijiste que te irías…

- No, tampoco lo dije… Potter, el resentimiento me llevo a decir cosas que no debí – de pronto el vino parecía la cura a todo, por lo que nerviosamente llevo la copa una vez más a sus labios.

- ¿Aun me odias? – la verdad era que

- No – bebió un sorbo mas – no es odio, solo… supongo que aun existen heridas que no se han cerrado.

- Por eso no quieres estar conmigo, ¿verdad? – le sorprendió notar que ante aquella afirmación esta vez el moreno no parecía quebrarse o mostrar algún atisbo de querer sollozar. La pregunta había sido formulada con tal tranquilidad que no parecía ser importante. Harry Potter había madurado al punto de entender que sus actos tenían consecuencias y debía aprender a vivir con ellas.

- Te dije que no puedo ser tu novio porque ya no estoy para ello, y creo que tu tampoco. Potter hemos vivido muchas cosas e incluso hemos sido amantes, ¿crees que con todo el largo currículum de experiencias compartidas que tenemos podríamos sencillamente ser novios? – el moreno lo observo incomprensible – Potter lo que trato de decirte es que yo necesito algo más de ti y no solo la promesa de que me harás feliz… no puedo permitirme correr nuevamente el riesgo de que aparezca alguien y te aleje de mi por uno u otro motivo. No creo estar listo para sobrevivir a algo así de nuevo – ser transparente le estaba costando bastante – lo que trato de decirte es que… - diablos como costaba ser honesto – ¿Qué sucedió con McCollen? – esa pregunta no había estado en sus planes, en realidad era lo que menos le importaba; pero antes de continuar con su monólogo debía estar seguro esta vez de todas las cosas, debías conocer todas las variables para poder hacer su pregunta final - ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

El moreno pareció considerar la pregunta, Draco se cuestionaba si el largo silencio en el que habían caído se debía a que Harry ciertamente lo había vuelto a ver y no sabía cómo explicarle que algo había pasado entre ellos… una vez más – Steve se fue de mi casa justo el día que le conté la verdad, estaba sumamente enojado y triste, no era para menos – el de orbes verdes desvío la mirada, el rubio noto que había empezado a mover las manos nerviosamente, lo más probable era que sus sospechas fueran acertadas – le pedí que se quedara – la simple afirmación fue como una lanza que traspaso el corazón del rubio – sabía que no tenía a donde ir, después de todo habíamos vivido por tres años, y él mismo me había confirmado que antes de ello había compartido habitación con un compañero de la universidad.

- ¿Le pediste que siguieran viviendo? – Draco intentó no usar un tono acusador, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza – lo que le propuse es que él se quedará y me diera unos días para mudarme yo a Grimmuld Place, después de todo es mi casa – se encogió de hombros – pero Steve no acepto, se marcho y no supe más de él – suspiró abatido – tuve el deseo de buscarlo después de ello, no porque me guste – aclaro al notar la ceño fruncido del Slytherin – sino porque fuera de haber tenido algo conmigo, también fue mi amigo. Finalmente no lo hice, pero por Ron me enteré que volvió a ser auror y que le iba bien – volvió a ver fijamente a Draco – hace unos meses en _El Profeta_ leí un artículo sobre él, al parecer ayudo en la capturo de un par de mortífagos y por su hazaña fue condecorado con la_ Orden de Gregoric Miller_, una de las condecoraciones más altas entre los aurores…

- ¿A ti no te condecoraron por lo del Señor Oscuro y a él le dan un premio por un par de mortífagos? – Draco no salía de su asombro, como era posible que esos aristócratas del ministerio fuesen tan ineptos para cometer semejante aberración.

- Me conmueve tu indignación, es lindo saber que te preocupas por mí – Harry lo miro divertido, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, decidió no argumentar nada, por lo que el moreno continuó – la verdad es que cuando paso lo de Voldemort, ciertamente me quisieron condecorar e incluso hacer ver como que yo lo había logrado gracias al trabajo coordinado con el ministerio – Draco volteo a mirarlo sorprendido – en aquel entonces sentí que me usarían como su títere, y yo solo quería paz; así que me negué a recibir nada – el rubio no salía de su asombro, era posible que el moreno fuese tan modesto como para renunciar a un título que lo convertiría en el personaje más envidiado entre los pura sangre – pero volviendo a Steve, bueno creo que en resumidas cuentas le va bien y honestamente me alegro por él. Sobre la condecoración… creo que se la merece, después de todo perdió más de un año de su vida a manos de personas que nada bueno aportan a este mundo.

El Slytherin se quedo contemplando al moreno, definitivamente Potter era alguien admirable, tan sencillo y modesto; con un corazón de oro – Sabes… no soy cursi ni sentimental y no planeo volver a llevarte girasoles, es mas se han vuelto mi flor menos preferida – verlos de nuevo había sido revivir el día que se había animado a ser un poco emotivo y había terminado estrellándose contra una fría y dura pared – lo que me lleva a recordar… - antes de continuar con su disertación de los cien puntos en contra que había mentalizado la última noche mientras analizaba si ser novio de Potter era viable, debía aclarar ese "_insignificante_" detalle al que por mas que había intentando encontrarle lógica no lo había logrado - ¿de verdad casi te violo mientras estaba ebrio? – no era que la idea le desagradara, sabía que aprovecharse de alguien con la excusa de sus desvaríos alcohólicos era imperdonable, pero aún mas imperdonable había sido el enteresarse que había podido tocar la suave piel del moreno y no había recordado nada. De haber sabido en aquella época lo acontecido, estaba casi seguro que hubiera luchado por demostrarle al Potter sus sentimientos.

- Sí – confirmo el moreno – siempre pensé que al día siguiente habías recordado algo, pero debido a que nunca me diste indicio alguno considere no hacerte mayores comentarios, supuse que si recordabas habías decidió que había sido un error o algo similar. Y dado que yo aun me sentía confundido… supongo que solo lo deje pasar – la tranquilidad con la explico lo sucedido lo tomo por sorpresa.

- De verdad lo siento Potter, no hay excusa para mi comportamiento y quisiera expresarte mi más sinceras disculpas… aunque no remedie nada lo que hice o lo que estuve a punto de hacer, espero me perdones.

- No hay nada que perdonar… yo también lo disfrute – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Draco no pudo más que pensar que Harry se veía adorable. Y tan rápido como tuvo ese pensamiento también lo desecho. Él había venido por una respuesta que hasta ese instante no se había atrevido a indagar. Tomo aire y rebusco entre sus ropas, saco su varita y conjuro un hechizo que había estado practicando en los últimos días. Lo que invoco provoco un rostro de completo asombro en el moreno – Flores de cerezo – murmuro mientras se deleitaba con la serie de gestos que el moreno le regalaba.

Había llenado cada espacio libre de la azote con macetas que contenía flores de cerezo o _Sakura_ como las conocían en Japón – es considerada una de las más bellas flores en el mundo muggle – el moreno se agacho y tomo un masetero cercano a él – la única flor que te daré desde hoy será esta si así lo quieres.

- Pero creí… - no podía dejar que continuara, si lo hacía, todo ese valor Slytherin que había reunido se esfumaría.

- Hoy vine Harry solo por una respuesta, pero no podía decirte nada hasta estar completamente seguro que estás listo, te lo dije en un inicio… hemos vivido demasiado como para aceptar tener algo superficial contigo… a lo que me refiero es que yo no aceptare ser tu novio, solo aceptare que ser tu esposo - se levanto e intentando no flaquear se acerco al moreno, se arrodillo y tomo la caja negra que había estado ocultando recelosamente en su bolsillo – esto será tuyo, solo si aceptas ser mi esposo. Yo no soy cursi Potter y juro por Salazar que si te niegas ahora, nunca más volverás a escuchar esto de mis labios. Así que es mejor que decidas ahora.

- Bueno… - el moreno no parecía convencido y Draco estaba a punto de susurrar un hechizo que lo ayudara a desaparecer del lugar. Acababa de postrarse ante el idiota del Gryffindor, se había humillado y el parecía no interesado – Sería mejor que dejaras de decirme Potter ¿no? Digo… al ser tu esposo sería Harry Malfoy – el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Harry lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo – te amo Draco – su corazón rebozo de alegría, al fin después de tantos años le había oído decir esa anhelante frase, pero antes de terminar comiéndose los labios de su ahora prometido debía aclarar un punto, insignificante tal vez pero debía hacerlo – Lo diré una sola vez… - jadeó intentando controlarse, el moreno se veía demasiado apetecible con los labios abiertos y ese sonrojo en su mejilla - Potter es el apellido que más me gusta, así que para mi toda la vida serás Harry Potter – el moreno lo miro sorprendido y antes de que pudiera pensar Harry lo volvió a besar apasionadamente y solo cuando se separaron murmuro _Casa_ y ambos fueron transportados a una habitación que el rubio no conocía pero supuso pertenecía al moreno.

Aparecieron cerca de la cama de dos plazas recubierta con sabanas blancas que se encontraba en medio de la estancia, Harry seguía devorando sus labios, separándose levemente solo para tomar aire y volver a su faena. Sentía claramente cuanto el moreno lo había extrañado, sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras las manos del moreno acariciaban sus cabellos.

Sentir el gentil tacto recorriendo su cuero cabelludo era electrizante, como si Potter hubiera conjurado algún hechizo que lograra que con cada centímetro tocado una corriente eléctrica sumamente placentera traspasara todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida Malfoy se sintió torpe, a penas lograba tomar al moreno por la cintura. Sentía que su propio cuerpo se volvía como mantequilla derretida.

Tembló levemente cuando el Gryffindor soltó sus labios y recorrido un camino de besos por su rostro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Sentir como le mordía juguetonamente el oído hizo que casi se resbalara cayendo sobre el moreno. No pudo evitar gemir y el moreno lo soltó solo para quedarse mirándolo con lujuria.

Por un momento pensó que Potter disfrutaba con esa vista, lo tenía a su merced, totalmente vulnerable y deseando ser devorado por ese león. En qué momento se había convertido en la presa, no lo sabía, pero lo deseaba, deseaba que lo tomara. Se avergonzó ante ese pensamiento, él jamás había sido tomado, siempre había sido él que tuviera a sus amantes a su voluntad – te amo – susurro el moreno sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – te amo – volvió a repetir – Draco quiso responderle pero no podía, aún tenía ciertas dificultades que le impedían demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente… si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo antes que le rompiera el corazón…

El moreno lo tomo por las caderas y lo jalo hacia si para tener más contacto. Se restregó impaciente sobre él, a penas y podía asimilar lo que estaba viviendo. Gimió más alto y noto como Harry esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa – te prometo – le susurro al oído – que te sentirás bien – el rubio trago con dificultad, Potter se escuchaba tan seguro y esa voz ronca denotaba su deseo. Harry se había vuelto un cazador y él era su presa… sintió que el moreno empezaba a quitarle la gabardina sin dejar de presionar su latente erección contra la suya, tuvo que enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de su amante, a penas se podía mantener en pie, esa mezcla de sensaciones… placenteras… deliciosas… lo estaban llevando al límite.

El gryffindor dejo caer la gabardina al suelo, cogió al rubio de la mano y lo llevo hasta la cama, se paro frente a él, dejándolo en medio; o caería sobre la cama o se abalanzaría sobre el moreno, estaba intentando decidirse cuando su amante lo empujo suavemente recostándolo boca arriba. Se subió sobre él, abriéndole ligeramente las piernas para poder ponerse en medio. Coloco cada codo a cada lado del rostro del rubio dejándolo inmovilizado.

- Seré gentil – susurro por lo bajo – prometo que no te lastimare – le dio un suave beso, Potter se estaba esforzando por no ser rudo aun cuando denotaba que el deseo que tenía por probar esa blanquecina piel era inmenso – soltó sus labios y lo miro con deseo pero también con ternura – solo continuare si me dejas – Draco lo miraba intentando descifrar que hacer… él lo quería, estaba seguro, lo amaba, también estaba seguro, deseaba fundirse con él, también… y por mucho que le costase admitirlo, deseaba también probar esa nueva faceta con el moreno. Asintió desviando la mirada. Su rostro se tiño de un rojo intenso – te amo – volvió a pronunciar el moreno haciéndolo sentir extrañamente bien, como si una corriente de un líquido caliente empezará a recorrer todo su flujo sanguíneo.

Harry se acomodo bien entre sus piernas y sus caderas empezando a moverse, provocando que él tuviera que recoger las piernas y sintiera como ambos miembros hacían mayor contacto. La fricción con la tela de sus ropas no hacía más que aumentar ese hormigueo que sentía. Delicioso… pensó mientras sentía como el moreno succionaba algún punto de su clavícula. Las manos del gryffindor desabotonaban su camisa.

Draco pensó por primera vez en su jodida vida que esa posición resultaba malditamente sensual; se encontraba en el cielo, y aunque siguiera sintiéndose torpe logro estirar las manos hasta alcanzar el culo de su prometido, apretó firmemente esas duras nalgas. Harry gimió para el deleite del rubio que pensó socarronamente que aún tenía el control.

Una vez le moreno lo dejo con la camisa totalmente abierta, dejó la clavícula del rubio para dedicarse a besar todo su pecho, una mano pellizca una de sus tetillas mientras sus labios se dedicaban a succionar la otra. El rubio gemía sin decoro - Harry…- lo llamaba en medio del éxtasis.

El moreno alzo la vista y volvió a los hinchados labios del rubio, se dedico a morderlos mientras el vaivén que producían sus caderas aumentaba, sus manos bajaron hasta la hebilla del pantalón de Malfoy, empezando a desabrocharlo sin soltar los labios de este.

Las manos del rubio se introdujeron por debajo de los pantalones del moreno volviendo a masajear su trasero. Harry gimió al sentir como uno de los falanges del rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a su cavidad – Draco… no se vale hacer trampas – el rubio alzo una ceja intentando fingir que no sabía a qué se refería – Draco… - mordió al clavícula del rubio intentando castigarlo por la travesura pero logrando que Malfoy gimiera.

Cuando hubo desabrochado completamente su pantalón, Potter tomo con una mano la erección de su prometido, lo masajeaba sobre la tela del bóxer mientras su boca bajaba cadenciosamente por su pecho. El rubio bufo al dejar de sentir ese vaivén insaciable que le estaba obsequiando el moreno – tranquilo Dragón… - murmuro Harry.

Maldito Potter, como podía pedirle tranquilidad en una situación tan jodidamente ardiente como esa. El rubio no podía más que aferrarse a la cama con ambas manos, las caricias de su moreno aumentaban en velocidad logrando que su miembro casi gritara por ser liberado, lo quería todo… quería a Harry.

El moreno pareció comprender la difícil situación en la que se encontraba el rubio por lo que soltándolo termino por desvestirlo, Draco sabía que no había pasado ni un minuto pero su cuerpo quería sentir de cualquier forma a ese Gryffindor.

Sintió que era observado en cuanto se encontró vestido solo con la camisa, alzó la cabeza ligeramente y vio al moreno parado frente a él con los ojos llenos de lujuria, se había sacado las gafas e intentaba retirarse la camisa de seda. Draco se sentía avergonzado de encontrarse en esa posición.

Se sentó y tomando de la camisa al moreno lo atrajo hacia sí, cayendo sobre él – Draco… - ignoró por completo el reclamo, atrapo sus labios y los beso con desesperación. Harry se encontraba completamente recostado sobre él, siendo devorado, mientras el rubio con maestría empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, introducía una mano entre sus bóxers y empezaba a masajear el duro miembro del Gryffindor. Harry gimió al tiempo que su cuerpo se curveaba – tranquilo León – susurro Draco sobre sus oídos – te dije – mordió el labio inferior de su amante – que la próxima vez que quisieras violarme – bajo los pantalones del Gryffindor dejándolo solo con los bóxer – solo me lo dijeras… - restregó su candente erección contra los bóxer del moreno haciéndolo gemir – y podía… considerarlo – el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par – entonces… ¿Qué esperas?

Harry tomo las piernas del rubio y lo obligo a recogerlas dejando su erecto miembro totalmente visible, dejo sus labios y se dirigió a su entrepierna. Draco logro tomar una almohada y se le puso bajo la cabeza intentando con ello ver el espectáculo que el moreno le iba a regalar.

El Gryffindor sin dudar ni por un segundo introdujo el miembro completo de su rubio en la boca, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par presa de la sorpresa y al excitación de sentir como su pene exploraba esa caliente cavidad. La sensación que provocaba esa situación era mil veces mejor que en sus más húmedos sueños. La lengua del moreno recorría toda la extensión del rubio mientras sus manos masajeaban sus testículos. Draco gemía cada vez más alto mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por el indescriptible placer que estaba sintiendo.

Una mano abandono los testículos del rubio y se dirigió a la boca del rubio, que entendiendo claramente que es lo que debía hacer, tomo uno de los falanges de su moreno y se lo llevo a la boca, Harry seguía probando la masculinidad de su rubio. Succionaba con tal avidez que el rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para evitar correrse en ese instante.

Cuando los dedos del moreno estuvieron completamente ensalivados el rubio los soltó, en seguida su prometido para frustración del rubio soltó su entrepierna y tomando una almohada la coloco en la parte baja del rubio. Draco estuvo a punto de bufar ante tal poca delicadeza, cuando sintió que su cavidad era invadida por una ávida lengua - ¡Merlín Bendito! – logro gritar. Empezó a sentirse mareado, eran demasiadas sensaciones la que estaba viviendo, y la maldita lengua de Potter era tan diestra. Y esa mano, esa húmeda mano que él mismo había ensalivado ahora lo masturbaba – Harry…. ¡oh Merlín…. Harry – a penas y era consciente de lo que balbuceaba.

Sintió como la húmeda lengua era reemplazada por un tímido falange. El moreno sin dejar de masturbarlo introducía su dedo mientras su boca se dedicaba a saborear sus testículos…Draco se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, tan perdido estaba sobre la noción del tiempo o espacio que solo fue consiente cuando el falange abandono esa cavidad para luego volver a ingresar, sintió un poco de dolor y su cuerpo se tenso.

Harry parecía haberlo notado porque en seguida la deliciosa mamada que le estaba prodigando aumento en velocidad, logrando que en poco tiempo el rubio olvidara aquella molestia. El vaivén que inicio el condenado falange logro hacer gemir a Draco que sin saber porque empezaba a pedir más, Harry cumplió su deseo y cuidadosamente coloco un dedo más. El rubio se sujeto fuertemente a las sabanas pues la molestia había vuelto, el moreno abandono sus testículos para volver a concentrarse en su miembro - ¡Sí! – Draco volvió a olvidar lo que fuera que hacía unos instantes le incomodaba y los dos dedos volvieron a moverse dentro del rubio pero esta vez haciendo un movimiento de tijera que poco a poco empezó a enloquecerlo. Un tercer dedo ingreso y el rubio casi no lo noto, su cuerpo ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esas intromisiones, deliciosas… intromisiones que el moreno le prodigaba.

Pocos segundos después, o eso es lo creyó el Malfoy, Harry retiro todas sus falanges y su boca también lo dejo, ese mar de sensaciones había llegado a su fin. El moreno se paro frente a él, su cabellera revuelta y el sudor en su frente lo hacía verse extremadamente apetecible. Delicioso… pensó Draco que sería el término adecuado para referirse a su prometido a partir de aquel momento. El de orbes verdes paso una lujuriosa lengua por sus labios, tomo cada una de las piernas del rubio y las paso por sus hombros.

Draco sabía que lo vendría, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, tenía miedo pero su cuerpo le gritaba que quería probar aquello, tener a Harry dentro, sentirse suyo, gemir ante la sensación de ese erecto miembro dentro de él… definitivamente quería ser poseído.

Una mano del moreno se poso, por lo que dedujo, sobre su propio miembro, guiándolo hacia su entrada – Draco… no sabes lo mucho que te amo – los libidinosos ojos del moreno conectaron con los suyos. Ver reflejado el deseo del Gryffindor por probar de él era demasiado excitante, por lo que trago con dificultad. A partir de ese instante pertenecería única y exclusivamente a Harry James Potter Evans.

- Acabemos con esto Potter – su voz sonó ronca, llena de deseo. El moreno lo miro con una ceja alzada pero si mayor miramiento tomo por un hombro al rubio e ingreso en una estocada dentro de él. Draco quiso gritar pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Harry no se movió, con una mano se apoyo sobre el rubio y con la otra empezó a masajear su zona viril. Beso sus labios con genuina dulzura para luego dedicarse a mordisquear sus tetillas.

La temperatura volvió a subir, las humedecidas orbes grises del rubio empezaron a llenarse de libido y placer – hazlo… -murmuro entre pequeños gemidos, el moreno empezó a moverse muy lentamente, provocando pequeños placeres en el rubio. Era como si el intenso dolor que sintiera en un inicio empezara a menguar logrando ser reemplazado por placer.

La primera estocada rápida llego y sin que lo pudiera evitar Draco soltó un gemido, estaba listo. Potter empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que el rubio a penas era consciente de donde se encontraba, pedía cada vez por más, casi lloriqueaba cuando el moreno retrocedía. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura del Gryffindor y empezaron a tirar de él.

- ¡Harry ahí! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Oh sí….sí! ¡más! – el moreno había tocado el punto g de su prometido y lo estaba haciendo vivir la experiencia más electrizantemente sensual que alguna vez Draco hubiera soñado con probar.

Ambos amantes siguieron en un vaivén incesante entre gemidos e incoherencias que a penas y podían decir – Draco… - la ronca voz del moreno se dejo oír sobre su oído – yo….

- Yo también… - no hubo que decir más. Draco se vino manchando por completo su pecho, había sido la eyaculación más fuerte que hubiera tenido. Dos estocadas después el moreno se vació por completo en el interior de su rubio.

Tal fue la fuerza de ambos, que Harry término por caer completamente sobre el Slytherin. Draco lo abrazo. Sus respiración aún no se normalizaban, el corazón del rubio palpitaba a un ritmo tan rápido y desconocido para él – Harry… - llamó intentando calmarse – yo… te amo – enterró la cabeza en los oscuros cabellos de su amante.

- Lo sé Dragón, lo sé… y yo a ti – el moreno hizo lo posible por alzar la cabeza y unió sus labios en un beso más casto.

A penas y podían hablar, se encontraban extenuados al punto que Draco a penas pudo colocar al moreno a un lado de él, tomó la sabana más próxima y los arropo a ambos con ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos, tenía la sonrisa más boba del mundo, desde su perspectiva. Había soñado que después de meses finalmente se había animado a enviar su mediocre escrito a la persona que le robo el corazón desde su adolescencia, éste después de unos días sin dar señales finalmente había aparecido en la puerta del café y lo había buscado. El sueño había sido tan mágico que incluso Draco le había propuesto matrimonio y después de dar el sí, había terminado poseyendo a ese pedazo de sensualidad hecho hombre.<p>

Sonrió, los sueños definitivamente deberían ser encarcelados por no mostrar la realidad - ¿Harry? – la sensual voz que lo llamó lo hizo girar el rostro para encontrarse con ¡maldición! No había sido un sueño. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estaba recostado a su lado como Merlín lo trajo al mundo.

- ¿Draco? – no pudo evitar parpadear ante semejante visión.

- ¿Hace cuánto que llevas despierto? – el orbes grises lo miraban de manera tan especial que el moreno creyó que no existía nadie en el mundo para Draco Malfoy en ese instante - ¿Estás bien? – la pálida mano toco su mejilla - ¡estas ardiendo! – el rubio acerco sus labios a la frente del moreno y Harry no pudo más se lanzo sobre el Malfoy. Beso sus labios como si nunca los hubiera probado, no había sido un sueño estaba seguro…

Cuando se hubieron separado el rubio lo miro divertido - ¿Qué fue eso león? ¿Tienes ganas de más? – La ceja alzada que le regalo provoco un enorme sonrojo en él – ¡Ah no! ¿Anoche me tomaste y ahora te sonrojas? – Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas ante la simple mención de lo acontecido – Quien lo diría… Potter aún es un niño.

- No te creas Dragón – su vena Gryffindor afloro – puedo darte a probar más si así lo deseas… hay muchas poses que nos falta probar – el rubio lo miro con la boca abierta – sabes que en estos meses que no nos hemos visto… he tenido muchos libros a mi disposición… ¿y muy interesantes?

- Ven aquí "_Rey del Kamasutra_" yo también tengo mucho que enseñarte – el rubio lo hizo rodar quedando él encima del moreno.

- Tenemos toda la vida para aprender… - casi ronroneo el moreno.

- Eso es verdad… Mi Ángel – Harry rio ante la comparación pero asintió… finalmente Draco había entendido todo, y ahora eran felices… ya no habría más problemas, más sin sabores… solo serían ellos dos…

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

****FIN****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>**

De todo corazón mil gracias a quiénes me siguieron, comentaron y escribieron.

Intenté resolver cada una de sus dudas en este capítulo final.

No puedo decirles que será el fin de esta pareja, porque sé que Draco y Harry tienen mil historias para contar.

Espero sus reviews... y quién sabe y por allí os llega un epílogo.

Un fuerte abrazo, que el amor gobierne sus vidas.

_DulceMinina_


	10. CAP 10: MARRY YOU

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Estuve trabajando en esto por semanas y realmente espero que les guste, puse todo mi corazón en este último episodio. que técnicamente es un epílogo.

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

**MARRY YOU**

Planear una boda había sido la misión más peligrosa del mundo para Harry Potter, ni siquiera el enfrentamiento contra Lord Voldemort había sido tan preocupante, tal vez la única diferencia entre uno y otro es que en el primero habían resultado heridos y muertos, en esta... hasta la fecha solo algunos heridos y unos pocos desertores.

Hacia tan solo unos meses él y Draco habían decidido anunciárselo a sus amigos y familia; algo que tomo por sorpresa al rubio fue que Potter considero que sería una buena alternativa cerrar una de las sucursales de su cadena de restaurantes e invitar a todos sus seres queridos a un gran banquete donde al finalizar la velada anunciarían su compromiso, de este modo podría finalmente mostrar el fino anillo de oro con el símbolo de los Malfoy que le había obsequiado su prometido.

- ¿No sería mejor hacerlo en "_Mi Ángel_"? – le había sugerido el Slytherin cuando el moreno le comento de sus planes – Sé cuanto significa para ti y el anuncio es especial ¿verdad? – Harry no había podido evitar sonrojarse. Ese nombre lo había elegido especialmente por el rubio con la vana esperanza que al pronunciarlo evocaría a su entonces desaparecido amigo sin ser descubierto en el proceso.

"_Mi Ángel_" era más que un simple nombre, era el modo como secretamente toda su vida se había referido a Draco, era el modo que en sus sueños más húmedos llamaba a su rubio, era el significado de todo ese amor contenido y desbordante que sentía por él y oírlo en esos instantes en los labios del principal protagonista era como un sueño hecho realidad, una fantasía que se materializaba día a día - ¿No prefieres algo más extravagante? – no pudo reprimir la duda, él conocía a su rubio tormento y sabía que los Malfoy preferían la extravagancia y el glamour, motivo por el cual inicialmente había pensado en una de las sucursales de sus restaurantes "_La Coupole", _para ser específico en el que se encontraba justo frente al _Central ParK,_ donde la vista en la noche era desde su perspectiva preciosa, todo oscuro iluminado por unas cuantas luces, la luna, _ella_, en lo alto observando silenciosa y esas carrosas siendo tiradas por caballos llevando a las parejas a recorrer los exteriores. Esa vista lo valía todo. Desde su perspectiva, el lugar ideal.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me gustaría algo decorado? – el rubio lo había mirado con una ceja levantada, a lo que el moreno se había sonrojado al pensar que si respondía algo como porque tú eres de clase alta y estas acostumbrado a los lujos, en definitiva su prometido se habría enojado y con justa razón - ¿es por mi estatus social? – la sorprendida y casi indignada voz del Slytherin llegó hasta sus oídos.

- No es eso – intento inventar una excusa creíble, pero con esas grises orbes contemplándolo fijamente había sido difícil para el moreno encontrar una salida que no lastimara a su prometido – es que… pensé que al ser un anuncio tan solemne, sería ideal algo de glamour – desvió la mirada, no quería que el rubio descubriera que lo engañaba – ya sabes… dos magnates de industria contraerán matrimonio… y la prensa seguro estará presente…

- ¿Piensas invitar a la prensa? – Draco que se encontraba revisando unos documentos tras su escritorio, se paro para acercarse al más que nervioso moreno - ¿Harry? – lo tomo por la barbilla provocando que el Gryffindor tuviera que mirarlo – no me mientas – su prometido frunció el ceño al tiempo que lo atraía hacia sí.

- Vale – tragó pesadamente – es solo que…

- Sí te preocupa la extravagancia Malfoy – rió bajito – hazme el amor unas diez veces esta noche y créeme que me interesara un pepino – beso la comisura de sus labios. El moreno pasó las manos por la espalda de su prometido y lo beso apasionadamente. Como era posible que fuese tan adicto a esa blanquecina piel se preguntaba casi a diario… en realidad sí lo sabía pero aún así la pregunta lo avasallaba, era porque sencillamente lo amaba, lo adoraba con cada centímetro de su ser. Draco era su todo, su inicio y su final.

El rubio gimió cuando Harry se atrevió a introducir una juguetona lengua en su cavidad y siguiéndole el juego ambas lenguas empezaron a acariciarse, buscando mayor acceso una con la otra, la temperatura subía y pronto tuvieron que separarse a falta del oxigeno para sus pulmones – entonces… en _Mi Angel_ será – murmuró un jadeante Gryffindor.

- Ya rugiste león – Draco volvió a atrapar sus labios y lo siguiente que paso fue que terminaron bautizando cada rincón del despacho del Slytherin; lo habían hecho de tantas maneras y lugares distintos que el rubio se quejo al poco tiempo de acabar que a raíz de ello no podría recibir clientes por las próximas décadas.

- Como si eso realmente te importará… - un divertido moreno había comentado antes de salir casi saltando de alegría de la oficina de su prometido.

Después de aquella _travesura_ en la editorial, Harry se había avocado solemnemente en la decoración de su amado café. Había pedido a sus colaboradores que trabajaran esa noche especial con el mejor ánimo porque era muy importante para él, a cambio les daría una semana de vacaciones y les pagaría el doble – Harry eso no es necesario, daremos lo mejor de nosotros, solo por ti – Carly había comentado en nombre de todos sus compañeros.

El susodicho no había podido más que emocionarse al ver tal muestra de afecto por parte de las personas que compartían día a día con él en ese lugar que se había vuelto su segundo hogar. Para Potter cada uno de sus colaboradores era una parte importante de su familia.

Y esa familia se había lucido en la decoración, servicio y preparado de la comida de aquella noche. Aún recordaba cómo habían trabajado una semana completa en colocar las arañas de cristal que compro para iluminar el lugar, el decorado de las velas y los cubiertos. Anthony, su chef, había preparado específicamente los más deliciosos platos que conocía y Carly había organizado la decoración y administración de las mesas. El moreno había quedado tan agradecido con su equipo que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima cuando la tarde antes del banquete encontró cada rincón de su cafetería de color dorado y plateado.

- ¡A cambiarse! – le había ordenado Carly, empujándolo fuera de la estancia y obligándolo a regresar a su departamento.

Departamento al que parecía llegar cual si fuese una visita; desde que se comprometiera con Draco ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a dormir a la casa de su prometido; las únicas veces que regresaba a su pequeño hogar newyorkino ubicado a dos calles del cafetín era cuando se había quedado sin ropa limpia o bien tenía que obtener algún documento que tenía en su estudio – _múdate conmigo_ – le había sugerido su Slytherin unas noches después de que se reconciliaran, y él había aceptado sin dudarlo, el pequeño detalle estaba en que aún no se había dado el tiempo de organizar su mudanza al New York Mágico; no era que no le entusiasmará… tan solo tenía un poco de temor en dejar su pacífica vida en el mundo Muggle; después de todo fuera del mundo mágico nadie lo conocía como el famoso niño que vivió, tan solo era un hombre que se esmero y alcanzo el éxito como James Evans, en New York Muggle podía ser simplemente Harry Potter sin nada extraordinario que aportar.

Recordó como aquel día había caminado lo más rápido que sus pies le habían permitido hacia su recinto; una vez se encontró en su antiguo dormitorio no había podido evitar sonreír al notar que por primera vez parecía ordenado; no podía evitarlo… se había llevado tantas cosas de allí que era imposible desordenar algo.

Tomó el traje recién comprado que había escondido secretamente del rubio, había querido sorprenderlo y sabía que su rubia tentación tenía debilidad por los hombres que vestían de traje negro y camisa blanca; se aseguro que seguía en perfecto estado. Los zapatos de charol brillaban aún en su caja y las lentillas que adquirió para reemplazar sus gafas aún estaban guardadas en el interior de su cómoda – Vamos a hacerlo a lo grande – suspiró más para sí mientras repasaba con la mirada cada detalle del atuendo preparado.

Harry Potter nunca se había preocupado tanto en vestir para alguien, tampoco nunca se había preocupado por comprar una corbata que combinara con su traje solo para seducir a su prometido. Y mucho menos hubiese pensado en usar un reloj de plata solo para mostrar clase y distinción, pero esa noche todo era diferente.

Tembló al pensar que Lucius y Narcissa vendrían, no era que les temiera por las acciones del pasado, era que les temía porque no estaba seguro de ser aceptado como un futuro miembro de su familia.

Zabini y Nott eran otro tema, Blaise había aceptado que Potter fuera parte de la vida de su amigo solo con una condición y casi amenaza - ¡Si le vuelves a romper el corazón, te juro Potter que esa cicatriz en forma de rayo no será la única que tengas! – Sí, Blaise Zabini había sacado la varita y la había apuntado directamente a la cara del moreno - ¡Una más Potter… y el Señor Oscuro no será nada comparado conmigo! – Nott había tenido que tomarlo por la cintura y retirarlo de la estancia. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que su esposo no cometería asesinato lo dejo volver y para sorpresa del moreno pero no para el rubio que ya conocía muy bien la bipolaridad de su casi hermano, Blaise lo abrazo y le susurro – Bienvenido a la familia Potter – Nott por su parte se había limitado a estrechar su mano y a prometer que intentaría evitar que Zabini le arrancara un ojo.

Considero que después de todo y dadas las circunstancias las cosas habían resultado del mejor modo por el lado de Draco, en cambio Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo y esposo de su prácticamente hermana Hermione Granger, desde el día que le anuncio vía _red flu_ que finalmente Draco y él eran pareja, lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido y había dicho – Yo te apoyo en todo Harry pero no me pidas que lo acepte a él – después de ello el moreno básicamente no volvió a oír palabra alguna por parte del que fuera su mejor amigo en la escuela. Ronald había llegado al extremo de enviarle mensajes mediante Granger aún cuando estos fuesen sobre la sociedad que habían formado – lo siento Harry, Ron es un cabeza hueca – esa había sido solo una de las excusas que Hermione le había dado intentando dispensar a su esposo por la falta de cartas y comunicación que tenía para con el Gryffindor.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa del moreno cuando les envió una lechuza invitándolos a la cena, Hermione había respondido que asistirían gustosos los dos - ¿los dos? – Draco no había podido evitar releer el mensaje – Harry ¿la comadreja vendrá? – al notar el ceño fruncido del moreno se rectificó ante el apelativo, pero aún así ambos siguieron sin poder creerlo.

- Aquí vamos – el moreno se miro en el espejo, tenía que cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar. Debía admitir que mal no se veía, es más y hasta podría jurar que se veía un poco atractivo – _Delicioso_ – le repetía incansablemente Draco cuando lo contemplaba a la luz de luna sobre su cama. Potter debía reconocer que no se consideraba así, tan solo creía tener la suerte que Malfoy se hubiese fijado en alguien tan desgarbado y sin gracia como él. Suspiro con frustración intentando eliminar esos pensamientos negativos.

Esa era su noche, tenía que lucirse y brillar. Demostrar que estaba a la altura de los Malfoy, que tenía la misma clase y distinción que Draco, que era digno de ser su pareja por el resto de lo que les quedara de existencia. Suspiro… - vamos Harry todo irá bien – intento animarse, y dándose una rápida y última mirada salió rumbo a su destino.

Tan ensimismado se había encontrado en sus pensamientos que no recordó como ni en que momento llegó al café, lo cierto fue que solo salió de su trance cuando una conocida voz lo llamó - ¡Harry Potter, falta aún una hora para que todo de inicio! – Carly Montgomery lo observaba con una divertida y pícara mirada.

- Lo siento… - la mirada de reproche que le regalo su amiga y colaboradora hizo que soltara una sonara y nerviosa carcajada - ¡estoy hecho un manojo de nervios Carly! – se encogió de hombros - ¡hoy vendrán mis futuros suegros! ¿y si no me aceptan? Además… vendrá mi mejor amigo… y él odia a Draco… y también están…

- ¡Harry cálmate! – su amiga se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente interrumpiendo su histérico monólogo – todo irá bien…

- Lo siento – decir ello se estaba haciendo costumbre, devolvió el abrazo casi mecánicamente intentando confortarse - ¿en serio crees que todo irá bien?

- Te lo aseguro – le regalo una amplia sonrisa – ahora ve a sentarte, le pediré a Neal que te de una manzanilla y relájate – amigablemente lo empujo hacia una mesa cercana – y por cierto te ves guapísimo – le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer rumbo a las cocinas.

Ella le había dicho que todo marcharía del mejor modo, y sabía que estaba actuando como un completo paranoico, después de todo al final no interesaba lo que pensara el mundo entero mientras Draco lo amará, y el rubio no hacía más que confirmárselo a cada segundo, ¿entonces porque sentirse nervioso? Chasqueo la lengua con frustración, en definitiva lo intensos nervios que sentía eran infundados, nadie se opondría, tal vez hubiera cierto desanimo como el que había mostrado Ron, pero no sería suficiente para menguar la dicha que sentía de saberse como el futuro Sr. Malfoy.

Claro, Draco le había hecho casi jurar que seguiría siendo Potter, incluso le había dicho que le encantaba ese apellido más que el suyo propio… aún así debía admitir que prefería llevar el apellido Malfoy, no porque odiara el suyo, la verdad lo adoraba, era el único obsequio palpable que él sentía que le hubiera dejado su familia. Un símbolo de que había sido un hijo amado y deseado, pero era justamente por el amor y deseo que ahora anhelaba ser Harry Malfoy, era un modo poco convencional de gritar al mundo que le pertenecía al ojigris… pero sobre todo que el Slytherin era suyo.

Suspiró… era idiota, un apellido o una firma no significaban nada, era la determinación de Malfoy lo que definía si tenían algo. Era su propia convicción de pelear por lo que tenían. Solo lo que ellos decidieran era lo que determinaba que se pertenecían.

- Te ves delicioso – esa voz cálida, sensual, excitante y susurrante llego a través de sus oídos logrando que se ruborice totalmente.

- Draco… - murmuro – llegaste – se giro para ver a su prometido que iba tan pulcramente vestido como siempre.

- No iba a dejar a mi futuro esposo pedir mi mano en mi ausencia – le regalo una sonrisa y acto seguido lo beso – ¿Puedo saber porque te has vestido tan seductor?

- Debo pedir la mano de quien amo y quería verme presentable para él – lo invitó a sentarse a su lado al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Bueno debo admitir que ese futuro esposo tuyo tiene muy buena fortuna… tener al mago mas extraordinario y sensual del mundo de novio… no puedo evitar envidiarlo – Harry se sintió feliz y avergonzado por el halago. No pudo evitar pensar fugazmente que el rubio debía ser ciego… él no era lindo, hermoso, delicioso, sensual y cualquier otro apelativo que le diera el Slytherin, él era un joven común con la suerte de que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black se fijara en él.

- No lo envidies mucho… da la casualidad que eres tú – el rubio le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Lo sé – tomo su mano y la beso - ¿nervioso?

- Un poco – mintió con descaro… ¿cómo le diría que la causa de su intenso nerviosismo eran sus padres? - ¿y tú?

- Honestamente… - pareció cavilar posibilidades – he estado ensayando un hechizo para defenderme de Weasley – ambos rieron ante el comentario

- No creo que te lance nada

- Ya lo veremos… admite que también lo haz considerado...

- Sinceramente, traje mi varita

- ¡Bingo!

Los minutos siguientes Draco intento animarle, Harry se había dado cuenta que el rubio no se había tragado el cuento de que se encontraba tranquilo, y por ende le había lanzado toda clase de frases a fin de hacerlo entrar en confianza.

- Señores – anunció un joven mozo interrumpiendo su plática - Los señores Weasley acaban de llegar.

- ¡Santo Merlín! – los nervios del moreno habían regresado – perdón… digo vamos a recibirlos – casi salto del asiento pensando en que Ron en cuanto lo viera lo ahorcaría, fue el apretón de mano y la gentil sonrisa que le regalo el rubio lo que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Todo irá bien – beso su frente y juntos salieron al pórtico a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Para fortuna del moreno no eran Ron y Hermione quienes acababan de arribar, se trataba de Arthur y Molly Weasley, padres de su amigo y personas muy queridas por el Potter.

- ¡Molly! Que gusto verte – Harry abrazo a la pareja - ¿fue largo el viaje?

- Divertido – comento Arthur – como nos dijiste que sería en New York muggle, tomamos un taxi, maravilloso sistema el que tienen por cierto… aunque no estoy seguro de que me hallan cobrado lo justo – el moreno sonrió

- ¿Recuerdan a Draco? – tomo de la mano al rubio – es mi novio – anunció con cautela

Harry ya se lo había anunciado por carta a sus seres queridos, pero no sabía que decirlo en vivo y en directo resultaría tan atemorizante. Ver como el rostro de Arthur se ensombrecía y como Molly borraba su sonrisa lo aterro.

Todos cayeron en un silencio que solo fue roto por un gallardo Malfoy que parecía no encontrarse sorprendido por la reacción de los esposos - ¿Gustan pasar? Ha sido descortés de nuestra parte no guiarlos a su mesa – Harry tragó pesado, juraba que en cualquier momento uno de sus casi adoptivos padres le lanzaría un _crucio _a su prometido.

- Malfoy – el Sr. Weasley extendió la mano hacia el rubio, quién la estrecho sin dudar – disculpa si nuestro actuar no ha sido el correcto, Harry es como un hijo para nosotros y entenderás que como padres nos preocupa quien este con él – el moreno no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par – no lo tomes personal, pero si haces sufrir a Harry te aseguro que conocerás de lo que soy capaz.

- Soy consciente que me enfrentare a todo el mundo mágico si Harry derrama una sola lagrima por mi causa – el moreno miro directamente a su prometido, se sentía preocupado y tenso ante lo vivido – pero sepa Ud. que lo amo y mi único interés es hacerlo feliz si él me deja – el corazón del Gryffindor latía rápidamente, su prometido acababa de decir que lo amaba públicamente, no es que la vez que se lo dijera frente a Nott y Zabini no contara, pero decirlo a personas que eran importantes para él había sido totalmente impactante. Ese rubio definitivamente recibiría una deliciosa recompensa al terminar esa noche.

- ¡Oh Draco! ¡Ven aquí y deja que te abrace! – Molly tomo como si de un muñeco se tratase al rubio, lo estrujo tanto que Harry pensó seriamente que en cualquier momento Malfoy reaccionaria de mala manera, para su sorpresa cuando este se hubo liberado del agarre solo sonreía e incluso él solo escolto a la pareja al interior del recinto.

El moreno se quedo parado fuera del café pensando que definitivamente el rubio era un ángel, un hermoso y bello ser que había llegado a su vida de manera misteriosa solo para hacerlo feliz.

- ¿Harry? – una femenina y conocida voz llamó su atención.

- ¿Hermione? – la castaña frente a él lo miraba encantada - ¡Hermione Granger! – en ese preciso instante había olvidado toda la etiqueta y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzo sobre su amiga - ¡viniste! – ambos se encontraron en un fraternal abrazo producto de no verse físicamente durante meses.

- ¡Oh Harry! Tengo tanto que contarte… - la castaña lo miraba maternalmente – y aunque no debería decírtelo todavía… ¡serás tío! – la maraña de sentimiento que se formo en su pecho era indescriptible, no pudo más que abrazarla más fuertemente.

- Lo siento… lo siento, ¿te hice daño? – se alejo y miro directamente al vientre de la Gryffindor preguntándose como es que las mujeres tenían ese don tan maravilloso de dar vida.

- Está bien, a penas llevo un mes – sonrió gentilmente – no queríamos decirlo antes pues ya sabes… no sabíamos como resultaría, pero gracias a Merlín, el doctor dice que esta perfecto.

- ¿Y qué será?

- No lo sabemos, bueno en realidad quiero que sea sorpresa – sonrió acariciando el pequeño vientre.

- Y ¿dónde está Ron? – no es que no hubiera notado su ausencia… solo no había querido llenar de tristeza a su amiga ante la maravillosa noticia que le acababa de dar.

- Él… ya viene – se encogió de hombros – está ya sabes… un poco apenado y bueno… me dijo que me adelantará – el moreno quiso interrumpirla pero la castaña tomándose de su brazo le indico que se callara – me prometió que vendría, yo le creo Harry, él jamás me mentiría.

- De acuerdo.

La guió hasta el centro del recinto donde Draco se encontraba conversando con los señores Weasley que al verlos llegar se levantaron para saludar a su hija política. La castaña devolvió las cálidas muestras de afecto y luego para sorpresa de los presentes abrazo a Draco y lo trato como si fuera un viejo amigo.

La noche iniciaba pero Harry por primera vez creyó que todo iría bien.

* * *

><p>Una hora antes de la medianoche la velada ya se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, Hermione y Ginny conversaban con Fleur y Bill sobre el futuro retoño de la familia Weasley – Granger, Arthur y Molly probaban los exquisitos manjares muggles que se habían servido, Neville y Luna al otro lado de la habitación platicaban sobre algunas extrañas plantas que el Gryffindor había conocido en su más reciente viaje.<p>

Percy Weasley curiosamente había asistido a la velada en compañía de su novia Anabella Rocwerller, una inglesa que también trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de Enfermedades Misteriosas y para asombro de los presentes, el par parecía haberse entendido a la perfección con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

- Quién lo diría… - comentaba Draco divertido mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba a unas mesas de ellos – ¿Es mi imaginación o tu amigo Percy intenta hacer negocios con Theo? – pregunto al sonriente moreno que miraba en la misma dirección que él.

- Bueno no sería una novedad – recordó vagamente lo acontecido en su época de escuela – Percy siempre ha intentando escalar, ya sabes en algún punto su deseo de poder lo cegó y no digo que sea mala persona… pero creo que a veces se deja llevar por la ambición.

- Curioso… ¿y porque el sombrero no lo eligió par Slytherin?

- Eso cariño, es todo un misterio… supongo que el sombrero vio que su valentía y amor por su familia estaba por encima de sus intereses.

- ¿Complejo de inferioridad?

- Quién sabe…

Al otro lado de la estancia y hacia la cual el moreno casi no había querido mirar era donde se encontraban Lucius y Narcissa, no era como si su llegada no hubiera sido grata o si los Malfoy lo hubieran tratado de mala manera. Es más, el cabeza de familia había estrechado su mano al llegar e incluso lo había felicitado por el éxito de su cadena de restaurantes del cual Draco le había hablado maravillas.

Era el simple hecho de que estaba seguro que Lucius a penas estaba digiriendo que él fuese novio de su hijo, después que claro por su culpa el rubio sufrió bastante… y ahora como le diría que quería casarse con él.

Narcissa era otro tema, la mujer lo había abrazado cual si fuese un hijo más, estaba seguro que en cuanto le dijera que quería ser su yerno estaría más que encantada… pero y si su esposo ¿no? Y vamos Zabini casi lo asesina cuando se entero que sería el novio de su casi hermano… ¿aceptaría de buenas a primera que sean hermanos?

Y había otro detalle que no dejaba de incomodarle… en realidad de dolerle - ¿Ronald aún no llega? – el rubio susurro en su oído a lo que él no pudo más que negar con la cabeza – aún queda tiempo… ya vendrá – intento animarle, pero el moreno no estaba muy seguro de aquello.

- ¿Y bien Potter, nos dirás a qué debemos este banquete? – Minerva McGonagall, una bella bruja que había sido como una madre para Harry se encontraba en la misma mesa que el moreno - ¿no me digas que solo nos extrañabas? – sonrió amablemente.

Harry le tenía un cariño especial a esa mujer, ella al igual que Dumbledore habían significado mucho para él durante su adolescencia, casi se habían comportado como padres, enfrentándose al mundo solo para protegerlo. Y aunque le hubiera encantado que el viejo come caramelos hubiera estado presente, sentía que con la sola asistencia de ella, ambos estaban allí.

- Supongo que es mejor dar explicaciones – comento Draco, al tiempo que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta – por cierto agradécele a Carly por la sugerencia en los platos, la Lasagna estaba exquisita, Harry sonrió ante el comentario, respiró hondo y decidió que era el momento de actuar.

- Entonces… ¿vamos? – Draco había dicho que juntos darían la noticia, pero de algún modo sentía que todo el peso caería más sobre él, el motivo era sencillo… casi todos los presentes sabían su historia, y los que no, habían escuchado rumores… malas noticias sobre como Harry había roto el corazón de Draco. Sí porque aunque el rubio se había enfrascado en comentar que el moreno lo hacía feliz, incluso Hagrid esa noche le había dicho que aunque no le agradaba del todo Malfoy, no era de caballeros hacer daño a quién nos importa…

Suspiró, aunque Draco no lo supiera, más de la mitad de la sala vivía más al pendiente de él que de quién se suponía querían y habían visto crecer.

- Señores – la voz de su prometido se dejó oír por encima de las alegres voces – Harry y yo quisiéramos decir unas palabras – los murmullos cesaron y varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre la pareja – Ánimo león – Draco le guiñó el ojo y susurro muy bajito para que solo él le oyera.

- Esto… - nunca en su vida había sentido que hablar en público fuese tan embarazoso, ni siquiera cuando anunciara lo suyo con Steve… ¡menudo lío en el que se estaba metiendo! – Buenas noches nuevamente con todos, es de nuestra mayor dicha tenerlos aquí y volver a ver tantos rostros conocidos, personalmente me llena de gozo – un aplauso proveniente de la mesa de Neville se dejo oír, logrando que todos los presentes sonrieran.

- ¡Lo siento! – se excuso torpemente Longbottom

- Si me permites – lo interrumpió un sonriente Draco – quisiera agradecerles a título personal a todos los seres queridos de Harry por haberme aceptado – el moreno se quedo de piedra ante esa muestra de sinceridad – sé que para muchos aunque ya sabían que Harry y yo tenemos algo, ha sido un proceso largo de aceptación hacia mi persona que considero aún no ha terminado… y no los culpo – el moreno pudo notar como cada uno de los presentes posaba su rostro en Draco, no con una mirada de odio, por el contrario parecían conmovidos por las palabras del Malfoy – sé que mi familia y yo tenemos un pasado dudoso que aunque ya se ha aclarado aún siembra la duda sobre los actos cometidos – el rostro de tristeza del ojigris no paso desapercibido por el moreno, aunque el Slytherin lo escondiera de los demás bajo una máscara de tranquilidad, Harry lo conocía y sabía que en ese instante su Draco no se sentía bien – es por ello que les agradezco que hoy hayan aceptado venir a esta cena, sé que algunos no estaban seguros porque yo estaría presente, pero créanme que esta muestra de afecto para con Harry significa mucho para mí – el moreno no pudo reprimirse, tomo la mano de su prometido y la apretó fuertemente.

- Te amo – le susurro por lo bajo.

- Yo también – fue toda la respuesta de su prometido.

Los presentes aplaudieron casi al unísono y un ¡Eres grande hermano! proveniente de Blaise se dejo oír robando algunas carcajadas. Cuando todo volvió al silencio inicial el moreno supo que era el momento de decir el verdadero trasfondo de la cena; recorrió rápidamente con la mirada toda la estancia buscando a cierto pelirrojo, su desanimo aumento cuando se dio cuenta que Ronald Weasley no estaba – Sé que todos se preguntan porque los reunimos hoy aquí – ya no podía seguir esperando, era claro que el pelirrojo no vendría, de nada serviría seguir engañándose sobre ello – la verdad es que esta velada en realidad era para hacerles un anuncio – pequeños murmullos se dejaron oír, siendo acallados galantemente por el suave movimiento de mano que hizo el rubio – pero considero que más que un anuncio es para solicitar un consentimiento – Draco lo miro dubitativo – Draco – se volteo a mirarlo – sé que me hiciste ya me habías hecho esta pregunta y sabes mi respuesta, pero hoy frente a todos quiero hacértela yo a ti – un grito de emoción proveniente de la castaña Gryffindor se dejo oír – pero antes de hacértela, quiero saber – se giro y miró a Lucius Malfoy – ¿Sr. Malfoy, me daría Ud. el consentimiento para poder desposar a su hijo?

- ¡Por Merlín! – una horrorizada voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada hizo que todos los presentes incluyendo los prometidos se giraran - ¡Harry James Potter Evans planeas casarte con el hurón!

- ¡Ronald! – la castaña se puso de pie al ver entrar a un sonrojado Weasley que caminaba a zancadas hacia el moreno

- ¡Respóndeme! – bramo indignado poniéndose frente a su casi hermano.

- ¡Weasley deja de gritar! – Draco se coloco entre ambos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero… - Ron parecía haber sido tomado desprevenido

- Te recuerdo que estamos en una cena… no en tu domicilio… así que haz el favor de mantener la etiqueta y no alces la voz – el moreno se sintió aterrorizado, como era posible que Ron estuviera arruinando su perfecta noche, la misma que él mismo se había esforzado por mantener ¡y justo cuando intentaba dar una buena impresión!

- Si nos disculpan – intento sonar convincente, tomo al pelirrojo por la chaqueta y casi tiro de él fuera del recinto.

No quiso girar ni ver a nadie, se sentía avergonzado, humillado y a punto de estallar… ¡Ronald Weasley acababa de echar a perder su pedida de mano! ¡su única oportunidad para que Lucius lo aceptara! - ¡Te asesinaré! – le grito una vez se encontraron fuera y el pelirrojo lo miraba airado.

- ¡¿Tú planeas hacerme algo?! ¡Tú, quién se supone es mi hermano! – Ron lo miraba furibundo - ¡Porqué Harry! ¡Porqué desposaras al hurón!

- ¡Su nombre es Draco! – estaba punto de lanzarle un puñete cuando cayó en la cuenta de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba… él no era así y Ronald nunca se había comportado de ese modo – Ron ¿qué estamos haciendo? – se dejo caer sobre el borde de la acera, escondió la cabeza entre las piernas - ¿porqué no me dejas ser feliz?

- Yo… - sintió que su amigo se sentaba a su lado, sonaba más calmado e incluso parecía avergonzado, reprimió el deseo de mirarlo… en ese momento aún lo detestaba – Harry… él… ¿estás seguro que es bueno?

- ¿Por qué siempre dudas de mis decisiones? – ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, su mente y su corazón estaban a punto de estallar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ronald lo miraba asustado, confundido y con un rostro lleno de culpabilidad - siempre te he acompañado en todo lo que me has pedido ¿no? Incluso cuando fuiste detrás de quién tú sabes…

- Cuando nos dejaste a Hermione y a mí en el bosque aquella vez… pensaste que nosotros teníamos algo – Ron no respondió pero la boca semi abierta que mostraba era señal de que no se equivocaba – cuando te conté sobre mi búsqueda encomendada por Dumbledore, también dudaste… me cuestionaste si no sería que yo me lo había inventado todo – el Gryffindor evadió su mirada confirmando una vez mas que no se equivocaba – cuando escondí la varita de sauco también dudaste sobre si no debíamos usar ese poder y cuando te dije que amaba a Draco antes de venir a buscarlo… dudaste sobre mis sentimientos, me dijiste que tal vez solo me equivocaba con lo que sentía, me dijiste lo mismo incluso cuando años atrás te dije que Steve me interesaba… siempre dudas de mí ¿por qué?

El incomodo silencio que los inundo solo fue roto por el sonido de un taxi muggle que paso rápidamente, Harry lo seguía contemplando, esperaba una respuesta, algo que lo ayudara a entender porque Ronald Weasley siempre debía cuestionar cada movimiento que él hacía.

- No tengo respuesta para todo – la quebrada voz del pelirrojo se dejo oír, tenía la cabeza escondida entre las piernas – no recuerdo porque he actuado así siempre… creo que solo… - levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban lagrimeantes, Harry pocas veces lo había visto llorar – soy inseguro… ya sabes… incluso cuando pedí la mano de Hermione no sabía si debía hacerlo ¡me tomó casi siete años besarla! – el moreno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - ¡no te rías!

- No grites – intento calmarse a sí mismo - ¿entonces?

- No apruebo al hurón…perdón Malfoy

- Sabes que igual me casaré con él – el pelirrojo lo miro estupefacto y aunque tuvo el deseo de no haber dicho eso, se sorprendió de sí mismo por la seguridad con la que soltó cada palabra – eres mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, pero Ron no dejaré de lado a Draco de nuevo… yo lo amó, y aunque el día de mi boda no estés presente igual diré que sí en el altar.

El silencio volvió a caer, Harry noto como las manos del Gryffindor se hacían un puño y su mirada volvía a ser fría, entendió que la charla con el Weasley no tendría sentido, por mucho que se esforzara Ronald no dejaría de odiar a Draco – Él sabe ¿qué lo vimos con Zabini? – la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. Se paró y lo miro fríamente.

- Sí – Ron lo miró sorprendido – me explico todo… y yo le creó, todos cometemos errores Ron, yo he cometido cientos y tengo suerte que él me haya aceptado.

- Él te rompió el corazón…

- Y eso ¿qué?, yo lo hice también

- ¿Estás seguro de lo qué vas a hacer?

- Nunca lo he estado más que en este instante – se giró para marcharse, había dado a penas un paso cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo.

- ¿Quién dijo que no iría a tu boda? – Harry sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo – Idiota, de verdad crees que te dejaría solo, somos hermanos ¿o no?

- Sí eres mi hermano idiota – empezaron a reír, el moreno definitivamente se sentía agradecido con todo el poder mágico que había en la tierra… su familia había aceptado a Draco.

- Entonces león ¿vamos a conversar con tu suegro? Yo me disculpare y tú pedirás la mano.

- ¿Trabajo en equipo?

- ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

Aunque Harry intento creer que todo iría bien sentía sus pies de plomo, el miedo se había vuelto a apoderar de él y ahora se sentía más latente, Lucius Malfoy no le perdonaría una desaire de ese tipo, y menos aún cuando habían llamado hurón públicamente a su hijo.

Ingreso al recinto seguido de Ron, intento parecer calmado, fingir que nada había pasado - ¿todo bien? – la sonrisa cálida que recibió de su prometido lleno de vitalidad su corazón.

- Ahora sí – sintió un fuerte apretón en el hombro por parte del rubio - ¿dónde nos quedamos? – le susurro intentando ganar tiempo.

- Yo me encargo – intento tranquilizarlo – Bueno señores parece que podemos continuar con la velada – los presentes tenían posada la mirada en un sonrojado pelirrojo que ya había tomado su ubicación al lado de su enojada esposa.

- Mis disculpas por el inconveniente – alcanzó a decir el moreno – y en especial a Ud. Señor Malfoy, de verdad espero pueda excusar a mi hermano, aparentemente tuvo un delirio momentáneo – qué más podía decir, como explicar la forma tan brusca de entrar del pelirrojo.

- Sí, esto… yo lo siento – Ron se puso de pie y para sorpresa de los presentes realizo una inclinación de cabeza tan torpe y excesiva que falto poco para que su frente chocara con la mesa.

- ¡Weasley siéntate! – el mayor de los Malfoy se puso de pie y camino directamente hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba su hijo y Harry – Potter – el moreno sintió el excesivo deseo de salir corriendo en cuanto tuvo frente a él a su futuro suegro – admito que hasta hace unos minutos mi respuesta iba a ser un rotundo no – morir, huir, escabullirse, desaparecer, en ese momento todas las opciones se le hacían sencillamente apetecibles – lo cual no creo que sea de tu sorpresa considerando todo lo que le hiciste a mi hijo.

- Padre… - intento intervenir su prometido

- Silencio Draco – Lucius uso un tono de voz tan grave que al propio Harry le dio miedo el siquiera hablar – como te decía Potter, la verdad es que no consideraba que fueses alguien para Draco, pero sabía que aún sin mi consentimiento y conociendo como conozco a mi hijo, igual hubieran contraído nupcias – Harry trago pesado, era verdad aquello, el propio Draco se lo había afirmado noches atrás – sin embargo, después de ver el número de tu amigo Weasley – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Lucius lo iba a _cruciar _– te doy mi consentimiento para que desposes a mi hijo.

- ¿Disculpe? – casi al instante de soltar aquella palabra se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- Escuche lo que le dijiste a Weasley – susurro para que solo su hijo y él pudieran oírlo – sé que mi hijo vale más para ti que nadie – su tono volvió a sonar normal – y eso es suficiente para mi esposa y para mí. Deseamos que sean felices.

El moreno seguía sin moverse, a penas y podía corresponder el abrazo que Narcissa le dio y estrecho mecánicamente la mano de Lucius, recordar como todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron era tan borroso. Le había costado digerir que el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy le hubiera dado su aprobación para unirse a Draco oficialmente y con todas las de la ley.

- ¡Oh Harry esto es maravilloso! – Hermione lo había estrujado de tal modo que apenas pudo respirar.

- Harry… ¡felicidades! Dumbledore estaría tan contento… y Lily y James… - Hagrid no dejaba de hipar y sollozar.

- Aún no me convences moreno – Blaise le guiñó un ojo – prometo ayudarte con lo preparativos.

Todos y cada uno habían desfilado llenándolos de besos y abrazos, incluso Ron abrazo a Draco tomando desprevenidos a los prometidos.

* * *

><p>Después de aquello todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para Harry, entre elección del decorado, el lugar, los trajes... y un sinfín de cosas que Blaise y Hermione habían organizado el moreno no había podido sentirse mas mareado.<p>

- Tu traje será blanco y el de Draco negro, al dragón siempre le ha fascinado ese color… - Blaise comentaba animadamente mientras probaba un bocado de la nueva torta de chocolate que le acababan de servir – creo que sería mejor la de cereza, como que el chocolate…

- No es propio de una boda – comento una animada castaña a su lado, la Gryffindor lucía una barriga de cinco meses. Se le veía risueña y con esa belleza que las gestantes emanaban.

- ¡Exacto! Hermione tú si lo entiendes – el moreno los miro dubitativo, ¿en qué momento ese par había encajado tan bien? Y ¿cómo es que había aceptado venir a elegir el pastel de boda? No era que no le gustara probar dulces… pero no entendía como una simple celebración podía resultar tan complicada.

- ¿Harry qué opinas? – Hermione se giro a verlo.

- Creo que todos saben deliciosos - ¿qué más podía responder? Él era administrador de una cadena de restaurantes y valla que entendía a la perfección la diferencia de sabores, no por algo le había pedido a su mejor chef en postres Maximiliano Jaugier que se encargara del postre central… pero cuando lo designo nunca pensó que él tendría que ir a probar la docena de pasteles que tenía a su disposición esperando que eligiera solo uno.

- Potter creo que no estás tomando el interés debido… - lo sermoneo con el ceño fruncido el moreno – recuerda que Draco se fija mucho en los detalles… - ya conocía ese sermón de memoria, según su nuevo mejor amigo, Malfoy era el hombre de la perfección y como tal la boda debía ser perfecta al detalle, ostentosa como ninguna y envidiable en el mundo mágico y muggle. Todo un lujo propio de dos magnates en sus industrias… ¡todo un lío de cabeza para un pobre y común Potter como era él!

- Zabini… quiero una torta de menta con chocolate… que el fondant sea blanco y los moños que sean como este de aquí pero con aplicaciones rojas. Además los muñecos que irán en el centro ya los mande a hacer y son de quince centímetros. Sin más… me voy – había soportado bastante… no es que odiara ver los detalles de la boda pero Draco y él ya habían conversado sobre ello unas noches atrás_ ¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido?_ Él mismo se lo había preguntado justo después de hacer el amor, _Harry_, Draco no había dudado ni por un segundo en su respuesta…_No pueden servir Harry en la boda_, le había sonreído… en ese caso… _menta con chocolate_. Y así habían logrado resolver el misterio que a Hermione y Zabini les había tomado probar treinta y dos tortas.

- ¡Si ya lo tenías decidido lo hubieras dicho antes! – Blaise empezó a quejarse completamente indignado.

- Se los dije… - refuto enfurruñado – justo antes de venir hacia acá y ustedes respondieron que ese sabor no es para bodas.

- Pero… - el moreno iba a volver a protestar cuando la mano de Hermione se poso en su brazo.

- Es cierto, nos dijo… Blaise creo que volvimos a olvidar que es la boda de ellos no la nuestra.

- Gracias Hermione, ahora si me disculpan iré a ver mi café, hoy se celebrará unas bodas de plata – beso a la castaña en la frente, estrecho la mano de Zabini y salió intentando relajarse.

No había querido ser grosero con sus amigos aquel día, es más… les estaba infinitamente agradecido por todo el apoyo prestado, el problema era que ese no era su estilo y sus amigos ocasionalmente olvidaban que no era su boda sino la de él.

El sabía que ese evento debía ser cuidadosamente tratado pero aún así y aunque sonara demasiado sencillo su estilo, a él no le hubiera importado casarse en la sala de su casa en presencia de unos cuantos quienes solo serian miembros muy cercanos de cada uno, intercambiar alianzas y darse el tan magno beso que sellaba el compromiso…

En cambio ahora la boda se realizaría en el recientemente abierto restaurante en Londres Muggle, que era el más grande de todos, la boda concretamente se realizaría en el patio que daba hacia una laguna, exactamente iniciaría a las cinco de la tarde a fin de que según el programa el beso se lo dieran justo al caer el sol, de este modo las fotografías quedarían con el fondo del sol escondiéndose.

Y como era un enorme jardín a Blaise y Thedore habían llamado a Neville a fin de que pudiera conseguir flores mágicas exóticas y emularan un bosque encantado. Hermione por su parte había mandado traer un carruaje mágico que había modificado a fin de emular el de la cenicienta para que Harry pudiera llegar en él a dar el anhelado sí.

Todo era bello, él lo sabía… algo exagerado para su gusto, pero excéntrico como solo la boda de un Malfoy ameritaba… sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que ello no representaba lo que él era.

- ¿Esperaste mucho? – Draco acababa de llegar a almorzar con él en su departamento – tuve un problema con un nuevo artículo – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que apresaba sus labios entre los suyos – cereza y chocolate… delicioso

- Uno de los tantos pasteles… - murmuro, no se sentía de ánimos para dar mayores explicaciones.

- ¿Volvieron a tener desacuerdos? – el rubio lo miro con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, estamos bien… por cierto prepare Pollo a la Coca Cola – empezó a servir los platos sin prestar mucha atención.

- Harry – llamó Draco interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No había querido decírtelo pero desde que estas con los preparativos andas disperso… a veces siento que más que traerte dicha te causa desazón e incomodidad – la mirada de tristeza del rubio fue como una estocada en su corazón, ¿acaso Draco pensaba que no quería casarse?

- Draco no es que no me guste planear la boda, la verdad es que me emociona… es solo que… - cómo explicarle que todo ello aunque fuera muy bello no era como lo que él hubiera esperado.

- ¿No estás listo para esto?

- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no es eso! – dejo su plato, se paro y se acerco al rubio para abrazarlo por la espalda – yo te amo y quiero casarme contigo…

- Harry… está bien si no estás seguro…

- ¡Que no es eso!

- ¿Entonces?

- La verdad… quisiera algo sencillo, intimo, no tan…

- ¿Malfoy? – no supo que responder… en realidad iba a decir extravagante, pero cuando pensaba en ello no podía dejar de vincularlo con los Malfoy – lo sabía león – se giro para mirarlo y lo obligo a sentarse en su regazo – la boda debería ser como nos haga feliz a los dos y no solo porque creamos que a uno u otro lo hará dichoso… es cierto que me gusta lo llamativo – junto ambas frentes – pero no de este modo… para mi estará bien donde tu elijas que nos casemos, lo importante es que serás mío ante el mundo y yo seré tuyo – el moreno no pudo evitar morderse el labio, Draco era maravilloso – y ahora que lo pienso… ¿tienes tiempo hoy?

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí

- ¿Ahora?

- Todo el resto del día

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No te diré, solo respóndeme ¿tienes tiempo?

- Sí

- Entonces mi amor, almuerza y luego ve a ponerte tu mejor traje.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A qué el traje que usaste para pedir mi mano te marcaba muy bien ese trasero sensual que tienes y quiero que te lo vuelvas a poner – el moreno se sonrojo – a comer.

El resto del almuerzo Harry había intentado comer sin pensar en qué travesura podría estar planeando su prometido, pero fue en vano y por más que insistió en preguntar el Malfoy no dio su brazo a torcer sobre dar alguna pista de lo que sea que fueran a realizar - Por lo menos me dirás ¿a dónde iremos? – había intentado descubrirlo antes de irse a cambiarse.

- No – negó un divertido rubio – y ahora si me disculpas yo también debo alistarme y hacer unos arreglos… nos vamos en una hora.

- Draco… por favor

- No – beso su frente y luego se marcho.

Una hora después el moreno estaba vestido exactamente igual a como lo hiciera el día de su pedida de mano, sentado en el sofá de la sala esperaba ansiosamente a que el rubio saliera de la habitación que compartían.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Harry jadeo al ver a su novio, llevaba un traje negro que nunca antes le había visto, una camisa de un rosa muy suave, casi imperceptible, corbata roja y el cabello peinado hacia atrás – Qué sucede Potter ¿excitado? – la sonrisa de superioridad que le regalo saco al moreno de su ensimismamiento y le hizo devolverle la mirada.

- En absoluto Malfoy…

- Lastima pensaba hacerte mío sobre el sofá…

- ¡Oh Draco!

- Tranquilo león… en unas horas prometo hacerte gritar de placer… - susurro sobre su oído haciéndolo estremecer gratamente, después de todo le gustaba tener a Draco debajo… pero también arriba.

El rubio se aparto y camino delante de él fuera del apartamento, el moreno se había limitado a seguirlo, no era como si deseará oponer resistencia, en parte esa pequeña aventura de ambos le estaba resultado bastante interesante.

- Harry – llamo el rubio girándose frente a él una vez se encontraron a escasos pasos del hall de salida - ¿alguna vez has viajado en motocicleta?

- ¿Te refiere a una moto muggle?

- Bueno son similares a las mágicas ¿no?

- No vuelan… van por tierra ¿por?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí has manejado una?

- No realmente, Hagrid me llevo en una mágica una o dos veces – buscar en su memoria en ese instante le resultaba difícil, cómo podría concentrarse siquiera frente al incesante cuestionamiento del rubio.

- En ese caso… - la sonrisa divertida y de medio lado que le regalo le basto para darse cuenta que esa tarde Draco había planeado una cita muy especial y atrayente – hoy será tu primera vez

- ¿Perdón? – el sonrojo fue imposible de ocultar, a qué diablos estaba jugando su prometido

- Sígueme – el rubio continuo con su andar sin soltar una palabra más; una vez se encontraron fuera del recinto Harry se quedo de piedra, frente a él se encontraba una moto lineal completamente negra, parecía de carreras, aunque no podía asegurarlo, su conocimiento sobre motocicletas era tan escaso que a penas y conocía su forma. Asientos de cuero negro y una serpiente verde finamente dibujada a un lado, definitivamente pertenecía a Draco – la compré hace algunos días, en realidad planeaba sorprenderte dentro de poco, pero decidí adelantar la sorpresa.

- Es hermosa – intentó sonar como si conociera aunque sea mínimamente sobre el tema, pero estaba seguro que el decir hermosa a una moto no era para nada intelectual – quiero decir…

- No importa como la mires, solo quiero que aceptes viajar en ella conmigo – Draco entrelazo sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió – entonces Harry Potter ¿aceptas dar un viaje hacia nuestro destino conmigo?

- ¿Destino?

- Solo di que si

- ¿Sí? – no estaba seguro del motivo pero algo le decía que esa salida no era para nada normal, y una certeza aún mayor de que Draco no le diría nada hasta llegar crecía en su interior.

Siguió al rubio hacia el vehículo, no se sorprendió para nada cuando el rubio monto el artefacto y al colocarse el casco también negro le regalara una endemoniada vista sensual, definitivamente ese rubio era ardiente… el Slytherin pareció notar como el moreno lo miraba con deseo porque al girar le lanzo una lasciva mirada – tranquilo león, luego seré todo tuyo, lo juro – Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado de tener que esperar hasta más tarde pero entendió que Draco quería mostrarle algo, así que intento calmarse - ten – le extendió un casco similar al suyo, con la variación de que en el interior del mismo se encontró con las letras _Harry Potter_ grabadas el plateado – quiero que entiendas que el único con derecho a subir conmigo eres tú ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale – Harry se colocó el casco y aunque torpemente, logró montarse sobre la moto, Draco tomo sus manos y las guió hacia su cintura obligándolo a abrazarlo por la espalda.

- No se te ocurra soltarte ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dicho esto la moto arranco y tal cual lo predijera el moreno empezó a elevarse poco a poco sobre el aire. Fue una sensación agradable y excitante… tener a Draco tan cerca, poder sentir su aroma, su esbelta cintura bajo sus brazos… el viento a su alrededor.

- ¿Te gusta, Harry? – Draco seguía manejando con maestría sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente…

- Es maravilloso – sonrió aunque el rubio no pudo verlo.

- Sé que una escoba nos da seguridad y es más fácil de maniobrar… pero quería que vivieras algo diferente – hablaba con tal seguridad y orgullo que Potter comprendió que Malfoy realmente se había esmerado por impresionarlo – cuando estemos cerca podremos ir por el camino y verás lo rápida que es… luego si quieres te enseñare a manejar – no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, todas las preocupaciones de hacía unas horas y el estrés producto de la boda había desaparecido… Draco era maravilloso.

Volaron por lo que al moreno le pareció una hora, sabía que hacia un buen rato habían dejado atrás la barrera de New York Muggle y se encontraban en el mundo mágico, desde arriba no podía ver mucho más que grandes castillos, mansiones por doquier y magos y brujas que parecían hormigas movilizándose.

- Ya casi estamos – comento un feliz rubio – agárrate fuerte, vamos a descender - Y así lo hicieron, la moto se dirigió en picada hacia un asfaltado camino, Harry se sujeto con fuerza del rubio y solo soltó un poco el agarre cuando se encontraron en tierra – ahora veras su velocidad – el moreno no tuvo que pensar mucho sobre a qué se refería su prometido pues en seguida la moto arranco y todo lo que pudo observar eran las casas a su lado desaparecer velozmente – ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora Harry, hechizada para no chocar, y si quiero puedo subirle la potencia – el moreno a penas y podía procesar la información todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerse fuerte del rubio; la acción estaba llena de adrenalina, Harry se sentía extasiado, esa clase de velocidad solo la había alcanzado en escoba y entendía perfectamente a Draco, ir por el suelo a tal ritmo… era emocionante.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo fue consciente de lo lejos que habían llegado cuando al doblar lo que le pareció la curva de un mercadillo la moto se detuvo justo en frente de una pequeña capilla o al menos así le pareció al moreno; no tenía indicio de ser una iglesia, pero la forma triangular del techo y el enorme vidrial sobre la puerta que emulaba lo que parecía un sol, le hicieron pensar en una iglesia muggle.

Draco descendió primero y luego extendió la mano hacia el moreno para ayudarlo a bajar – bueno Harry aquí estamos en _St. Magician Catedral_ – el moreno observo la capilla y luego al rubio.

- Perdón pero no comprendo, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Cuando salimos de casa no sé si lo mencione pero decidí que hoy haríamos una locura… una locura de amor. Sé lo mucho que la organización de la boda ha estado haciendo en ti, todo el estrés por los decorados y las invitaciones… tú te has sacrificado bastante por impresionarme y hacer de nuestro matrimonio un evento inolvidable – Draco le retiro tiernamente el casco e hizo lo propio consigo, lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí – te agradezco por cada gesto de amor que has tenido conmigo – unió sus labios de manera tan suave y dulce que el moreno sintió que por un momento se derretía – pero siento – prosiguió – que no he sido justo contigo, así no es mi Harry… tú eres sencillo y humilde, por eso me enamore de ti.

- Draco…

- Déjame terminar – beso tiernamente sus mejillas sin soltar el agarre – me encanta todo de ti… y también la idea de casarnos. Es por eso que si estás de acuerdo, hoy quiero casarme contigo, hagamos una locura Harry, no importa si mañana quieres asesinarme por arruinar la glamorosa boda, solo casémonos, tu y yo, sin testigos más que nuestro magia. Aquí y ahora.

- Draco… - qué se suponía que debía decir ante ello, no es como si le desagradara la idea, pero ¿el rubio estaba consciente de lo que estaban a punto de hacer?, sus familias los asesinarían si se enteraban, no era como si él tuviera un padre que lo reprendiera pero Ronald Weasley nunca se lo perdonaría – que dirán tus padres…

- Harry, ¿realmente ello importa? – el susodicho lo miro dubitativo – no me interesa el mundo entero solo quiero oír un sí de tu parte.

- Yo…

- Solo di que sí por favor y acabemos con esta agonía – los suplicantes ojos del rubio lo traspasaron. Draco Malfoy estaba actuando completamente irracional, pero ¿no era él mismo quien había dicho hagamos una locura de amor?… ¡por Merlín! Que iba a hacer – Harry, solo un sí.

- Espero que hallas traído los anillos…

El Slytherin a penas y pudo procesar lo que oyó, tomo al moreno entre sus brazos y lo beso tan apasionadamente que Harry creyó que moriría por un segundo a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Cuando su prometido lo hubo soltado el moreno intento sobreponerse a tan seductor beso pero no lo logró en seguida Draco lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr en dirección a la capilla – Draco, esto no es propio de un Malfoy – intento detenerlo el Gryffindor.

- Me importa muy poco Harry – escuchar decir aquello al rubio en definitiva estaba rompiendo con todos sus esquemas, ¿quién era y qué demonios había hecho con su amado Draco Malfoy?

El interior del recinto estaba iluminado de velas y por algunas bancas, al extremo contrario a la entrada a diferencia de las iglesias muggles no era la imagen de Jesús la que se encontraba, sino un cuadro móvil del mago Merlín.

- Encontré este recinto hace algunas semanas en un viaje de negocios – empezó a explicar Draco al tiempo que ingresaban – aquí trabaja el Sr. Miller y es una persona muy amable, tuvo a bien rebelarme algunos detalles para el último artículo de Nott.

- ¿Viniste con Nott? – no pudo evitar reprimir la pregunta, por un momento había deseado que sería un lugar que solo los dos conocerían, pero al saber que Theodore también sabía de su ubicación no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

- No – el rubio había entendido el tono triste con que se lo había preguntado – vine yo solo y de incógnito a hacer una averiguaciones y fue cuando conocí al Sr. Miller, él me dijo algo extraordinario y mágico sobre este sitio.

- ¿Aquí se casa la gente no?

- En realidad es más que solo una boda… es una auténtica boda mágica.

- No entiendo, lo lamento.

- Harry en la antigüedad cuando una pareja mágica se unía en matrimonio no solo intercambiaban alianzas y decían sus votos en público, también compartían su magia, se volvían uno – Draco lo miraba sereno – se dice que había lugares como este donde al intercambiar las alianzas algo mágico sucedía y la vida de los enamorados se volvía una.

- Pero ¿qué paso con esos lugares?

- Se perdieron… - se encogió de hombros – con los años hubieron tantas batallas, duelos y persecuciones que fueron desapareciendo, al punto que encontrar uno es casi un sueño imposible.

- Pero tú lo encontraste.

- Así es – sonrió con superioridad – ya sabes… soy un Malfoy

- ¿Entonces?

- Ven aquí - El rubio tomo con gentileza las manos del moreno y lo guió al centro del recinto, lo contemplo por unos segundos y luego llevo una mano a la solapa de su saco. Harry sabía lo que buscaba, eran los aros de oro que habían elegido con Nott, lo sabía porque Zabini le había contado en secreto; desde que supo de aquella salida había hecho de las suyas para encontrarlos… no podría esperar seis meses hasta la boda, debía saber cómo eran… sin embargo no había podido dar con ellos.

Draco retiro la mano sin abrirla y miro con picardía al moreno – sé bien que Zabini te dijo lo de los aros – Harry frunció el ceño al verse descubierto – lo que no sabía Blaise es que compré otros aros yo solo, después de todo como podía permitir que usaras algo elegido por Nott – el moreno sonrió ante el comentario – Entonces Harry James Potter Evans – tomo la mano del moreno y la guió hasta quedar a una altura suficiente – Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black te tomo a ti como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida y más allá de ello – beso con gentileza su mano y el moreno quiso llorar, sentía como una lagrima amenazaba con salir, todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado sencillo, demasiado Potter…

- Yo Harry James Potter Evans, te tomo a ti Draco Lucius Malfoy Black como mi esposo, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida y aún cuando ya no la tuviera – sonrió auténticamente y con todo el gozo que su corazón le permitió.

- Recibe este anillo – Draco deslizo un aro dorado por la mano del moreno con tal calidez y suavidad que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse más conmovido – como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. Como símbolo de todo el amor que siento por ti, y recuerda que así como esa joya no tiene inicio ni fin, mi amor, nuestro amor nunca terminará, en esta vida y las siguientes, tú siempre me pertenecerás – el moreno asintió al tiempo que unas lagrimas escapaban por sus mejillas. Draco le extendió una mano mostrándole el otro aro idéntico al suyo, el moreno lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

- Recibe este anillo como signo de mi inmenso amor por ti – coloco torpemente el aro en el dedo de su prometido –de mi fidelidad, pero sobre todo como símbolo de que todo cuanto soy y poseo es tuyo, hoy, mañana y siempre…

- De este modo… y a partir de hoy te desposo – Draco se acerco suavemente al moreno.

- Puedes besar al novio – sonrió Harry.

El Slytherin tomo lo tomo por la cintura atraiéndolo hacia sí, Harry correspondió el agarre pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor. El beso no se hizo esperar, ambos labios se rozaron sin descaro, con necesidad, al fin estaban casados, sin necesidad de testigos, tortas, carruajes o flores exóticas. Lo único que habían necesitado siempre era su amor.

De pronto algo extraño sucedió, era como si una cálida corriente los envolviera a ambos, Draco alejo sus labios de los del moreno y lo contemplo por un segundo – Harry, estas brillando.

- Tú también – alrededor del rubio un aura dorada se extendía, Harry entendió entonces que no era solo el Slytherin era él mismo quién brillaba. Sabía que era su magia la que provocaba ellos, ambos estaban liberando energía mágica que se estaba fusionando con el otro – somos uno – sonrío.

- Siempre uno Harry.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba ahora, Harry se miraba al espejo; había recordado todo en tan solo unos minutos, la pedida de mano y su primera boda… todo.<p>

Hoy doce de diciembre se casaría nuevamente y ante una serie de invitados con Draco; por supuesto que nadie sabía que sería su segunda boda; ese había sido su secreto. Como tampoco sabían de sus planes futuros, de la familia que él y el rubio habían planeado formar.

- Adoptemos Harry, tu y yo – eso había dicho el rubio tan solo unos días atrás.

- ¿Draco pero no es muy pronto?

- Sé que tenemos toda la vida… pero desde ya quiero que sepas mis planes.

- De acuerdo Draco, adoptaremos.

Sonrió al notar el blanquecino traje, pensó con ironía que si el blanco era la pureza hacia bastante tiempo que el rubio se la había quitado y de una manera bastante salvaje… - ¡Por Merlín! – se reprendió así mismo al recordar la noche agitada que tuvieran después de su boda mágica - ¡Concéntrate! – le dijo a su sonriente reflejo, no importaba cuan ofuscado estuviera consigo mismo por esos impuros pensamientos, esa bobalicona sonrisa sabia que nadie se la quitaría, no ese día.

- Harry te esperan – Hermione Granger ingreso al recinto, lucía un vestido rojo precioso, ajustado justo por debajo del busto logrando denotar su barriga de siete meses - ¿nervioso?

- Solo quiero verlo a él – sonrió

- Unos pasos más y estarás a su lado.

- ¿Estás enojada por el cambio de planes?

- Es tu boda y tú eres él que decide, si esto te hace feliz a ti, créeme yo soy feliz.

- Gracias Hermione.

- Gracias a ti Harry, por permitirme ser parte de esto.

Caminaron fuera de la habitación, Ginny Weasley los esperaba frente a la puerta del gran salón, iba con un vestido rojo muy similar al de Hermione, lo miraba expectante - ¿Listo Harry? – la pelirroja le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

- Nuca estuve más listo – Hermione conjuro un hechizo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver el gran salón del _Wingardium Restaurant_, el primer restaurante de _New York Mágico_.

El techo había sido encantado para emular el cielo estrellado con la imponente luna observándolos, la habitación dividida en tres áreas, una a cada lado donde se ubicaban las sillas para los invitados y un sector libre al medio donde una enorme alfombra roja se extendía. Ginny le tendió un ramo de Sakuras a Harry, este las tomo, respiro honro y miro hacia el final del pasillo. Draco lo esperaba vestido de traje negro noche iluminado levemente por la luna, exactamente como la noche que el moreno se diera cuenta por primera vez que lo amaba. A su lado su Lucius lo observaba y en el otro extremo Ron, Zabini y Nott vestidos con trajes grises le sonreían animándolo.

Dio un paso al frente y la música empezó a sonar, no era la clásica marcha nupcial porque no lo había querido así, era la canción que él y Draco habían elegido tras su locura de amor.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I want to marry you_

Hermione y Ginny caminaron a su lado al tiempo que de sus varitas hacían aparecer lazos rojos que bailaban al son de la música. Sonrió al notar como Carly y su grupo de danza pasaba a su lado; había tenido que mentirles diciéndoles que todo lo mágico de allí eran solo efectos especiales.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it these dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Resulto que su amiga Newyorkina era estudiante de danza y se ofreció a hacer una coreografía con su clase alrededor del moreno mientras él caminaba hacia el altar.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on girl_

Todo era hermoso, todo era perfecto, glamoroso como Draco lo merecía y sencillo y lleno de amor como él mismo lo deseaba.

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

Al continuar con su caminar todos los presentes se iban parando, vio a Fleur saludarle, a Hagrid con un pañuelo sollozando de la emoción, la señora Weasley vocalizaba que se veía hermoso, el Sr. Diggory también había asistido, se le veía contento y la alzaba un dedo en señal de que todo estaba espléndido.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

El camino se hacía cada vez más corto… Minerva, su amada profesora de transformaciones susurro un - _bien hecho Potter_ – Neville le regalo una sonrisa al tiempo que su abuela le saludaba con la mano.

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Luna Lovegood se encontraba cerca de Seamus, parecía bastante entretenida en observar la luna y Dean Thomas coqueteaba descaradamente con Rominda Gregory, una empleada de la editorial de Draco.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it the dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

De algún modo poco creíble a sus ojos, logro llegar al final del camino, fue entonces cuando noto a Narcissa Malfoy sentada en la primera fila, lo miraba maternalmente e incluso noto como una lagrima surcaba su mejilla, esa mujer era un autentico misterio para él… no la odiaba, le agradecía el haberle dado la vida a su prometido y haber salvado la suya propia.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl_

- Hacia nuestra última aventura – Draco le extendió el brazo y el moreno lo tomo mecánicamente. Hermione y Ginny fueron a pararse junto a Ronald y los demás.

- Sé que cuidaras bien de él Potter – Lucius se acerco y por primera vez abrazo a alguien que no fuera un Malfoy – cuando nos necesiten ahí estaremos.

- Gracias Lucius – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, al tiempo que Draco lo guiaba a través de los últimos cuatro peldaños que lo separaban de dar el sí final.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Se pararon frente a frente como aquella noche en la capilla, Draco tomo sus manos, ambos lucían sus alianzas doradas. Habían jurado no quitárselas nunca y el rubio había prometido comprar nuevos aros solo para aquella ocasión.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

- Esto ya lo hemos hecho antes - empezó a hablar Draco dejando a todos con la boca semi abierta y logrando que el moreno riera – solo tú y yo entendemos a que me refiero…

- No me digan que… - Blaise iba a intervenir pero su esposo le susurro algo al oído que ahogo cualquier protesta.

Draco continuo con el rito matrimonial de una manera menos personal que la que tuvieran en la capilla pero con el mismo sentimiento, Harry correspondía con sus líneas y fue Lucius Malfoy quien colocándose en medio pronuncio - Por el poder de Merlín, los declaro esposos, Draco finalmente puedes besar a tu novio.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Antes que el moreno pudiera procesar las palabras dichas por su suegro, Draco ya se había abalanzado sobre él y lo devoraba a besos, sus amigos lanzaron hechizos de fuegos artificiales y la sala se lleno de aplausos y vitoreó.

- ¡Draco la etiqueta! – Lucius llamo la atención el rubio que seguía besando a su esposo - ¡Por Merlín Draco espera a la luna de miel!

El rubio soltó levemente al moreno y frunciendo el ceño miro a su progenitor – he esperado bastante ya para poder hacer esto… así que padre me importa muy poco la etiqueta – antes que el Malfoy mayor pudiera protestar Draco había vuelto a atrapar los labios de su amado.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

Harry soltó el agarre una vez sus pulmones no pudieron soportar más y aunque el rubio gruño con frustración, el moreno le susurro – salgamos de aquí… quiero hacerte mío – nada más decir aquello Draco lo tomo de la mano e intentando mantener la compostura guió a Harry hasta la salida donde su moto los esperaba.

_Oh it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

- Podían haber usado una limosina o una carroza – comentaba con frustración Blaise a una sonriente castaña – pero una moto ¡Draco está loco!

- Supongo que debe tener un significado especial para ese par… sino mira lo contento que Harry se ve agarrando su espalda.

- Prometeme que cuando ese futuro sobrino o sobrina que me darás se case, no permitiremos que sea una moto

- Prometido

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

- Entonces Sr. Harry Potter Malfoy ¿cuál será nuestro próximo destino? – Draco lo miro divertido al tiempo que encendía el vehículo.

- Si mal no recuerdo Nott nos regaló un viaje a las Bahamas…

- Entonces, vamos allá – la motocicleta arrancó elevándose por el aire al tiempo que los presentes los despedían con las manos alzadas. Harry recordó que no había lanzado el ramo por lo que sin mirar lo arrojo.

No interesaba quien lo hubiera cogido, lo único importante a partir de ese momento eran ellos dos.

- Te amo Draco – el moreno hundió la cabeza sobre su espalda.

- Yo también Harry, yo también.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Y con este pequeño capítulo doy por cerrado un fanfic que disfrute escribiendo, disculpen si hubieron inconsistencias o faltas ortográficas. Aún estoy en proceso de aprendizaje y no tengo una beta (se busca)

Espero de corazón que les halla gustado y nada más que decir... realmente estoy muy emocionada por finalmente haber conseguido un final que me guste.

¡Qué la magia de la navidad llene sus hogares!

Un fuerte abrazo

DulceMinina


	11. AGRADECIMIENTOS

**AGRADECIMIENTOS DE LA AUTORA**

Con Perlanegra aprendí que es importante agradecer a quiénes hicieron posible escribir este fanfic, y la verdad como leí alguna vez, agradecer es lo más difícil porque intentas expresar todo en unas cortas líneas sin olvidar a nadie.

Nuestra Última Canción, es un fic que tiene mucho de mí, empecé a escribirlo porque me gusta la música y como os mencione en algún capítulo, siempre que escucho una melodía me gusta imaginar la historia, y si casi siempre la trama tiene como personajes principales a Draco y Harry; así fue como nació esta aventura. Notarán que mis principales referencias fueron **Yatta** y **Perlanegra** para este fanfic, si leen con atención encontraran que hay elementos que rinden un tributo a sus magníficas obras: "Mi Ángel Muggle" y "El Manual del Perfecto Gay", no sé si algún día ellas puedan leer estas líneas pero realmente fueron y son una inspiración en mis escritos y creí que así como en las películas rinden tributos en los fanfic también se puede realizar.

Y ya que agradecí a mis autoras favoritas, es el turno de agradecer a los principales protagonistas que me motivaron a continuar el fanfic y esos son ustedes mis queridos lectores (as); sé que seguir un escrito resulta muy complicado para muchos, sé que en más de una ocasión han pensado que el rumbo que tomaba la historia no era el adecuado e incluso que los personajes creados por mi persona no estaban bien estructurados, pero saben... les agradezco porque llegaron hasta el final, agradezco a **Lucas1177**, por el primer review de toda la saga, siempre me hizo reír cuando escribía y su honestidad en sus críticas era abrumadora. A **Kasandra** **Potter **por sus constantes palabras de aliento, a **Yessypacheco** una de mis seguidoras más fieles, sus reviews llenos de mensajes positivos, criticas y palabras de aliento me conmovió de principio a fin, incluso cuando no me encontraba en mi mejor momento creativo era ella mi motor y motivo, gracias bella... créeme que te considero una amiga, a **Lisicarmela**, **L****achonta43**, **Kiraxkarlata**, **Mariposapoeta**, **Belloty**, **Mariposa de Cristal**, **AnataYume y** **Liz5** porque tuvieron el tiempo y la dedicación para dejarme tan buenos reviews e ideas que me sirvieron para superar mis colapsos creativos.**  
><strong>

Agradezco a **JK Rowling **por que creo un universo fantástico con personajes increíbles que marcaron un hito en la historia, que nos permite crear y conceptualizar nuevos sucesos, realidades tal vez que nunca existirán en el plano en el que vivimos pero que nos permite ver la vida con optimismo y devoción.

A todos los cantantes y compositores que crearon cada una de las canciones que utilice para imaginar los diversos capítulos en los que la historia de amor entre Draco y Harry se desarrollo, no los conozco a todos pero: **Camila, Bruno Mars, Christina Aguilera, Cottie, Il Vollo, **si no fuera por los acordes, arreglos musicales y la maravillosa voz de cada uno, esto no hubiera sido posible.

A todos y cada uno mis mejores deseos y gratitud eterna, porque aunque no lo parezca escribir Nuestra Última Canción, cambio mi vida como escritora, considero que pone fin a la vida como la adolescente que se perdía entre las palabras y marca un inicio a la nueva y reinventada DulceMinina que seguirá aprendiendo, porque tiene todo un camino largo y extenso por recorrer, pero que verá el mundo del Fanfiction con nuevos ojos.


End file.
